SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS
by WizardPotter
Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia SesshRin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.
1. CAPITULO I: LA PERDIDA

**CAPITULO I**

**LA PERDIDA**

**Sumary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

**Disclamair: Ninguno de estos fabulosos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la inigualable Rumiko-Sensei y me los presto, excepto aquellos personajes que yo me invente jejejeje.**

Ella corría alegremente por el prado riendo mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos azabaches, el sol brillaba nítidamente sobre los campos anunciando el final del verano, para dar paso al otoño.

Llevaba los brazos cargados de las últimas flores que había logrado encontrar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El miraba el horizonte ensimismado en sus pensamientos, aunque la brisa de aquel día golpeara directamente su rostro para el no significaba nada. Su cabello largo ondeaba libre recibiendo la luz solar, arrebatando continuamente destellos plateados.

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en los últimos años desde la llegada de ella a su vida, desde ese día de hace tres años en que el, el gran youkai (es como se le dicen a los demonios en japon), señor de las tierras del este, Sesshoumaru, le había devuelto la vida aquella pequeña humana, objeto de odio y desprecio para el. Constantemente se hacia la misma pregunta, aquella pregunta a la que no tenia respuesta: por que la regrese a la vida? Por que permito que siga a mi lado? Por que con solo una de sus sonrisas el peor de los días se vuelve el mejor?

Y es que aquella pequeña, se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, ella y sus hermosos cabellos como ébano, sus ojos castaños que irradiaban esa felicidad que la caracterizaban, su piel pálida como la nieve y aquella sonrisa que conseguía darle momentos de felicidad que ocultaba tras su mascara de frialdad.

A pesar del odio que sentía hacia los de su raza, no podía odiarla a ella, por que todo era diferente a su lado, se convencía a si mismo diciendo que la dejaba acompañarlo, solo por que era su sirviente, por que le debía la vida ya que el, el gran Sesshoumaru, no podía sentir nada hacia aquella pequeña, ni mucho menos aquel sentimiento que los humanos llamaban amor. Aquel sentimiento por el que su padre el poderosos Inu Taisho había sido herido de muerte, y la razón por la que su odiado medio hermano Inu Yasha existía. El no seria como su padre y su hermano, ya que el, era un poderoso youkai.

amo bonito- exclamo Yaken interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su señor- cuando partiremos?- pregunto expectante a la respuesta del demonio-

En este momento Yaken- contesto el youkai caminando hacia el bosque- donde esta Rin?- pregunto curioso al no ver a la pequeña al lado de su sirviente-

La muy tonta de seguro debe estar por ahí buscando flores- contesto irritado el pequeño sapo-

Señor Sesshoumaru!- gritaba alegre Rin mientras corría hacia el youkai- señor Sesshoumaru, mire lo que encontré- dijo mostrándole las flores que llevaba en sus brazos-

Niña tonta, son las mismas flores que siempre recoges, que tienes de especial estas para el amo?- dijo Yaken molesto a la pequeña-

Se equivoca señor Yaken, estas son las ultimas flores de la temporada, por eso son especiales y se las quiero obsequiar al señor Sesshoumaru- explico la niña al sapo mientras extendía las flores al joven. Yaken estaba a punto de protestar cuando su señor hablo-

Yaken, guárdalas en las bolsas que lleva Ah-un- ordeno el youkai a su sirviente-

Pero amo bonito- protesto Yaken-

Ahora –sentencio su señor-

Si amo- acepto el sapo llevándose las flores que la pequeña había encontrado, para guardarlas en las bolsas que se encontraban puestas en el poderoso dragón de dos cabezas llamado Ah-un-

Vamonos, debemos seguir nuestro camino- dijo el youkai a sus acompañantes, mientras se internaba en el bosque, Rin corrió a su lado y camino sonriente junto a el, mientras un molesto Yaken los seguía.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dos días después, el cuarteto se detuvo a descansar a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea donde solía vivir aquella humana llamada Kikyo, aquella que había sellado a su tonto medio hermano. Rin se alejo un poco de los demás, para acercarse a un lago de agua cristalina, se dirigió a la orilla para beber un poco de agua y lavarse la cara, al levantar la vista se topo de frente con un pequeño zorro de fuego que la observaba detenidamente.

hola pequeño- saludo alegremente- que haces aquí? Te has perdido?- pregunto Rin al mismo tiempo que trato de acariciarlo, pero el zorrito solo se limito a retroceder y correr hacia el bosque- espera- grito Rin al tiempo que corría tras el-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru recorría el bosque investigando el terreno, de repente escucho un canto que procedía de unos cuantos metros delante de el, camino hasta llegar a un gran claro donde se encontraba el Goshinboku (árbol donde Kikyo sello a Inu Yasha), en sus raíces una hermosa mujer se encontraba entonando una melodía. Al sentir que alguien se aproximaba detuvo su canción y se puso de pie.

el gran youkai Sesshoumaru, señor de las tierras del este y causante de mi odio- sentencio la mujer, que en verdad resulto ser una youkai de cabello ondulado, tan largo que le pasaba de la espalda, color castaño al igual que su brillante cola que caía majestuosamente sobre el pasto. Sus ojos violetas miraban con resentimiento al señor del este que ni se inmuto al escuchar esas palabras. La chica vestía un kimono blanco, decorado con flores de sakura, y en el cinturón llevaba una larga flauta plateada.

Quien eres tú? Por que osas decir todas esas tonterías?- pregunto fríamente Sesshoumaru a la mujer-

Soy Kiramaru, hija del señor del clan de las zorras de fuego, y he venido a vengarme- sentencio la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

No quisiera desanimarte, pero no se ve que seas muy fuerte- mirándola detenidamente- y no veo que tengas un arma adecuada para luchar.

No solo las armas son capaces de lastimar, hay métodos mejores para causar heridas graves- sonrió de forma malévola- deberías cuidar mejor de tus posesiones, señor del este- finalizo mientras se desvanecía en una bola de fuego. Sesshoumaru se quedo de pie ante aquel árbol meditando las palabras de Kiramaru, y entonces lo entendió, cual era su mas preciada posesión? Y sin pensar en lo que decía murmuro- Rin-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin corría tras aquella criaturita que se detuvo frente al pozo devora huesos y se desvaneció, la niña se quedo de pie ante el pozo, algo confundida por lo que había pasado. Cuando sintió como se elevaba en los aires, flotando hasta el borde del pozo.

Pero que esta pasando?- se preguntaba Rin asustada, al mismo tiempo que el youkai salía velozmente de entre los árboles- ayúdeme señor Sesshoumaru- pidió Rin asustada con lagrimas en los ojos-

El no te ayudara niña tonta, su naturaleza no le permite tener compasión hacia los de tu raza- reía cruelmente Kiramaru mientras sujetaba a Rin del kimono, levitando sobre el pozo. Sesshoumaru decidió no moverse, sabia que un solo movimiento bastaría para decidir el destino de su pequeña. Kiramaru lo observaba fijamente, sabia bien lo que el youkai sentía por aquella humana, aunque el se negara aceptarlo y lo escondiera en el fondo de su frió corazón –a esto me refería, Lord Sesshoumaru cuando dije que había otros métodos para herir- dijo mientras se elevaba mas en el aire- ahora Lord Sesshoumaru, gran señor de las tierras del este, sabrás lo que es el dolor de perder lo mas importante- exclamo al tiempo que dejaba caer a Rin dentro del pozo-

Señor Sesshoumaru!- grito la pequeña mientras caía al interior del pozo. El youkai observo la escena paralizado por la impresión.

Estarás feliz ahora que te has librado de ella- sentencio la chica al tiempo que se tornaba en fuego y entraba al pozo. Sesshoumaru tardo poco tiempo en recuperarse, se acerco al borde del pozo y salto dentro de el, pero ninguna de las dos se encontraba en el fondo, habían desaparecido. Impotente y con una gran furia invadiendo su cuerpo, araño desesperado la tierra buscando algo que jamás recuperaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que espero que llegue a gustarles, es mi primer fic de Inu Yasha que escribo y lo hago de estos dos personajes ya que son la pareja que mas me gusta después de Inu Yasha y Kagome. Ahora llego la hora de los review que son lo mas importante, próximamente el capitulo II.**


	2. CAPITULO II: NUEVOS ENCUENTROS

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

**Disclamair: Nope nada mío, solo aquellos personajes que saque de mi cabecita para que convivieran con los hijos de Rumiko Sensei.**

**CAPITULO II**

**NUEVOS ENCUENTROS**

**El sol moría tras las colinas lanzando los últimos rayos escarlatas, dando al horizonte un matiz como la sangre. El viento soplaba haciendo caer las hojas de los árboles, el otoño había comenzado.**

**Los campos eran tan fríos y desolados desde que ella no estaba, aun así, el seguía visitando aquel pozo constantemente esperando su regreso.**

**Nueve largos años habían transcurrido desde aquel maldito día que ella había sido lanzada en aquel viejo pozo seco del cual nunca salio, debía contar entonces con diecinueve años (tomando en cuenta que Rin tenia siete años cuando la revivió, diez cuando callo al pozo) y a pesar de que el la había buscado por todas partes con la esperanza de encontrarla, nunca obtuvo rastro de su aroma ni del nauseabundo olor de su captora, aquella mujer que se la había arrebatado. Que torturas le habría ejercido? Se preguntaba constantemente pero Prefería no pensar en eso ya que la sola idea le hacia sentir mas la impotencia que había sentido desde aquel día al no haber hecho nada.**

**la cena esta lista amo bonito- le llamo Yaken con sumo cuidado por que desde que la niña desapareciera se había vuelto mas frío hacia los otros-**

**El youkai no respondió, se limito a quedarse ante el pozo como siempre lo hacia. La noche llego cubriendo el firmamento con la brillante luna, Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie delante del lago donde su pequeña había estado momentos antes de desaparecer, a pesar del paso del tiempo su fragancia seguía impreso en aquellas aguas, -que es lo que me pasa?- Pensaba el youkai, -que es esta sensación que tengo desde que ella no esta?- De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos sobre la hierba, alguien se acercaba.**

**tú debes ser el youkai Sesshoumaru- dijo una suave voz cargada de resentimiento. El solo se limito a darse la vuelta para quedar de frente a una chica de largo cabello azabache sujeto por una cinta en la base del cuello, dos largos mechones de cabello caían por su cara cubriendo en parte sus ojos color chocolate. Vestía con ropas de sacerdotisa pero el faldón era color púrpura. En aquellos momentos apuntaba con una flecha al chico-**

**Que es lo que haces aquí mujer?- pregunto Sesshoumaru tranquilamente mientras devolvía la vista al lago dándole la espalda a la chica-**

**Cállate demonio, he venido a vengar la muerte de mi maestra- contesto mirándolo con infinito odio-**

**No se de que hablas mujer, mejor sal de estos territorios que me pertenecen, antes que decida no perdonarte la vida- dijo el chico mientras admiraba la luna-**

**La única forma como me iré, será con tu cadáver en mis manos- exclamo la chica al tiempo que soltaba la flecha, esta se rodeo de fuego y se dirigió directamente al hombro derecho del youkai. El solo se limito a detenerla con sus dedos derritiéndola con su veneno. Con un rápido movimiento, salto hacia la muchacha tirandole de un golpe el arco, arrinconándola contra el tronco de un árbol. La chica se limito a verlo asustada mientras el la observaba directamente a los ojos, de repente se dio cuenta de algo y retrocedió lentamente, aquel aroma solo podía pertenecer a alguien, no se había percatado de eso ya que aquel lugar mantenía ese mismo aroma-**

**Rin- susurro el youkai mirándola fijamente-**

**Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto la chica, mirando aquellos ojos dorados-**

**No me recuerdas?- pregunto el chico sintiendo una emoción crecer dentro de su pecho; que era?-**

**Yo solo se que tu mataste a mi maestra, y pagaras por eso- exclamo la chica furiosa sacando una pequeña daga de sus ropas y tratando de apuñalarlo. El youkai solo se limito a golpear la nuca de la chica para dejarla inconsciente lo ultimo que haría seria lastimarla-**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rin despertó al recibir los primeros rayos del sol, al principio no recordaba nada, pero como si hubieran encendido un fuego en su cabeza, todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada regresaron a su mente. Su llegada a ese extraño lugar a trabes de aquel pozo, su encuentro con aquel youkai asesino, su pelea con el y como la había dejado inconsciente. Apoyo su codo derecho sobre el piso, mirando con mucho cuidado a su alrededor, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el interior de una pequeña cueva, estaba acostada sobre el suelo, cubierta con una delgada manta. Se levanto con mucho cuidado mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor, avanzo con precaución al exterior, donde la luz del sol la invadió completamente. Estaba de pie, mirando hacia un extenso campo de hierba, un fuego crepitaba encendido a poca distancia de ella calentando el interior de una vieja olla, a su lado un pequeño ser revolvía su contenido. Como si presintiera que alguien lo observaba miro a la chica y se acerco lentamente a ella.**

**ya era hora que despertaras, tonta- le dijo acercándose a ella, mientras sostenía una vara muy extraña en sus manos- el amo volverá en un momento, me dijo que preparara los alimentos mientras el volvía y tu despertabas-**

**el amo?- dijo confundida-**

**veo que el tiempo solo te ha vuelto mas tonta de lo que eras- explico mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso al fuego- tal vez tu cuerpo allá cambiado, pero tu mente sigue siendo la misma.**

**Disculpa, por que me hablas como si me conocieras?- pregunto Rin mientras seguía aquella criatura- podrías decirme tu nombre?**

**Eres una tonta Rin, el amo me había contado algo sobre que habías perdido la memoria pero no pensé que fueras tan tonta como para hacerlo- Rin lo observaba detenidamente- soy el señor Yaken.**

**Señor Yaken- repitió Rin- me suena familiar, como si ya te conociera.**

**Eso es por que me conoces- dijo mientras revolvía el contenido de la olla y esbozaba una sonrisa que trato de ocultar- he cuidado de ti desde pequeña.**

**No recuerdo nada de eso- dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de el- tal vez seas parte de la historia que perdí antes de que mi maestra me encontrara…-exclamo la chica con una mirada melancólica-**

**A que te refieres?- pregunto Yaken-**

**Pues….- pero Rin no dijo nada, miraba un punto mas allá de Yaken e inmediatamente se puso de pie y busco su arco, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Yaken miro hacia donde lo hacia Rin e inmediatamente se le iluminaron los ojos, Sesshoumaru caminaba hacia ellos lentamente-**

**Amo bonito, bienvenido- lo saludo alegremente su sirviente- debe estar cansado, el desayuno esta listo.**

**No hay tiempo para eso Yaken- exclamo el youkai seriamente mientras seguía caminando- hay cosas que debo arreglar- dijo mirando fijamente a un punto tras Yaken-**

**Que asunto amo?- pregunto mirando hacia donde lo hacia su amo y entonces supo de que hablaba- a donde se ha ido esa tonta?- pregunto enojado-**

**Se ha internado en el bosque- dijo el hombre señalando el lugar- enseguida regreso- finalizo el youkai yendo tras ella-**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rin corría internándose mas y mas en aquel lugar, había actuado precipitadamente al tomar la decisión de ir a buscar al asesino de su maestra, pero el solo recuerdo de aquello creaba en ella una ira devastadora hacia aquel hombre.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Rin se encuentra sentada frente a un altar orando, cuando una mujer llena de heridas y sangre entra por la puerta, cayendo al suelo.**

**Kiramaru Sensei- grito la chica al tiempo que se levantaba y corría hacia su maestra- Kiramaru Sensei, dígame que fue lo que paso?- decía la chica mientras levantaba el cuerpo herido de la mujer y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-**

**Se…Sesshoumaru- exclamo la mujer moribunda- fue una… emboscada…de Sesshoumaru…- solo alcanzo a contestar la mujer al tiempo que su cabeza caía inerte sobre su pecho-**

**NOOOO!- grito Rin ahogada en llanto mientras abrazaba desesperadamente el cuerpo sin vida de su maestra- Kiramaru Sensei no se valla, no me deje sola- imploraba histérica mientras las lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos- pagaras por esto Sesshoumaru….**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**La chica se detuvo repentinamente mirando a su alrededor, - donde estoy?- se pregunto a si misma, respirando entrecortadamente debido a la distancia que había corrido para alejarse de aquel ser. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero un nuevo sentimiento la estaba invadiendo: el miedo, después de todo era una simple mujer, entrenada desde pequeña para ser sacerdotisa del templo que cuidaba, pero nunca se espero entrar aquel mundo que ella desconocía y que solo había escuchado de el por relatos de su mentora quien había cuidado de ella desde que la había encontrado.**

**Todo era tan extraño en este nuevo lugar, muy diferente al mundo donde ella había vivido, aquel mundo del otro lado del pozo, donde la paz reinaba y no debía preocuparse por ninguna clase de demonio. Se sentó sobre el pasto recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, encogió sus piernas hasta tocar su pecho y se rodeo las rodillas con los brazos, se sentía como una niña perdida sin saber que camino tomar, así había sido desde el día que su maestra falleciera, quería venganza, era verdad, pero también era verdad que no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos impulsivos, ahora no solo estaba perdida, también era perseguida por aquel demonio.**

**te pasa algo malo?- pregunto dulcemente una suave voz, pero no evito que diera un respingo por el susto, no había visto a la recién aparecida, pero al verla se sintió feliz, era una chica un poco mayor a ella con el cabello azabache hasta la espalda, ojos castaños y una gran sonrisa-**

**que bueno, que me encuentras- dijo Rin levantándose y abrazando a la recién aparecida- tenía tanto miedo….**

**Que pasa? Dime- la tranquilizo la chica colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Rin-**

**Me sigue un demonio, el asesino a mi maestra y ahora quiere matarme a mi- sollozo la chica escondiendo su cara en el pecho de la mujer- tengo miedo, me siento perdida, quiero regresar a casa- finalizo casi al borde de las lagrimas-**

**Tranquilízate, no te preocupes, ven acompáñame a mi aldea, podrás comer algo y descansar, creo que lo necesitas- dijo la chica instando a Rin para que la acompañara-**

**Muchas gracias- consiguió decir Rin siguiendo a la mujer-**

**Por cierto me llamo Kagome, mucho gusto- sonrió la chica-**

**Yo me llamo Rin- dijo Rin esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Al escuchar su nombre Kagome se detuvo repentinamente y la miro - que pasa?- pregunto confundida Rin-**

**No, no es nada- dijo Kagome negando con la cabeza- no tiene importancia- siguió caminando seguida de una Rin mas tranquila por haber encontrado a alguien, ya no se sentía tan sola. A lo lejos, entre los árboles un atento youkai observaba como se alejaban las chicas, después de unos minutos fue tras ella.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**La aldea de Kagome era pequeña, pero las personas sonreían amablemente cuando ellas pasaban por su lado. Kagome saludaba a mujeres, hombres y niños con una gran sonrisa y las personas le regresaban el saludo gustosamente. La morena la condujo hasta la última casa al final de la aldea, junto a un antiguo templo, este era enorme. Rin sonrió contenta, aquel lugar le recordaba al lugar donde ella había crecido, Kagome camino hasta la casa y entro en ella.**

**vamos, entra preparare algo para que comas y podrás descansar después de que te alimentes- dijo amablemente la chica mientras se dirigía al fuego. Rin entro a la casa y miro a su alrededor, el lugar era pequeño, pero se sentía la calidez de su propietaria-**

**vives sola- pregunto Rin mirando un extraño kimono rojo sobre la cama-**

**no, vivo con mi esposo, debe de andar merodeando por ahí- dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas para cocinar- llegara en cualquier momento no te preocupes, no se enfadara por que estés aquí.**

**No quisiera dar molestias- dijo Rin tímidamente-**

**No darás molestias, al contrario, me dio gusto haberte encontrado, no se lo que te hubiera pasado ahí sola, se que aun eres muy joven, cual es tu edad Rin?- pregunto Kagome mirándola fijamente-**

**Tengo diecinueve años, no soy tan pequeña- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama-**

**Mmm…..- Kagome solo se quedo en silencio pensando-**

**Pasa algo?- pregunto Rin, era la segunda vez que Kagome se quedaba en silencio al escuchar lo que ella decía-**

**No, no es nada- dijo Kagome siguiendo con lo que hacia- es solo que me recuerdas a alguien.**

**A quien?- pregunto la chica interesada-**

**A alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo- contesto Kagome mientras se acercaba de nuevo al fuego-**

**Ah, es que desde que me encontraste, me dio la impresión de que me veías como si ya me conocieras, y cuando te dije mi nombre te quedaste callada por unos momentos- dijo Rin mientras observaba fijamente a la morena-**

**Lo siento, pero es que de verdad te pareces mucho a una niña que yo conocí, hace mucho tiempo pero… no podría ser posible –dijo lo ultimo en una voz tan baja que Rin no pudo escucharla-**

**Que pasa?- pregunto la chica al mismo tiempo que alguien entraba por la puerta- no no puede ser – se levanto de la cama como impulsada por un resorte- como me encontraste?- pregunto asustada-**

**Que sucede?- pregunto a su vez Kagome mientras observaba al chico que había entrado- oh ya llegaste, bienvenido –dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y le daba un beso en la mejilla-**

**Como es posible, ese es tu esposo? Estas casada con ese maldito demonio asesino?- pregunto sorprendida y a la vez enojada Rin-**

**No se por que me llamas asesino, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos niña- contesto el joven de cabello largo y platino, ojos dorados pero Rin noto algo de repente, ese joven tenia orejas de perro- mi nombre es Inu Yasha y estoy seguro que es la primera vez que nos vemos.**

**Inu Yasha- exclamo Rin- conoces a Sesshoumaru? –pregunto interesada-**

**Claro que lo conozco- contesto lentamente el chico- el es mi hermano.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste tarde un poco en hacerlo espero que me halla quedado bien. Rin ha regresado por fin, pero ahora odia a Sesshoumaru, por que razón será? Que es lo que sintió sessh al ver a Rin de nuevo? Capitulo tres próximamente dejen reviews para saber que tal soy de escritora de acuerdo? Ahora agradecer a:**

**Atori-Chan: Muchas gracias por tu review, a mi también me encanta que sessh oculte sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trata de Rin, ella siempre termina tambaleando su fría pared jejeje, como veras Inu y Kagome también andarán por aquí así como otros tantos personajes. Que bueno que te guste mi fic, tratare de actualizar más seguido no te preocupes.**

**Espero que manden su reviews, por que la opinión de ustedes es lo más importante.**


	3. CAPITULO III: SECRETOS, SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPITULO III**

**SECRETOS, SENTIMIENTOS Y CONFUSIONES**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

**Disclamair: Pues por mas que quiera adueñarme de los personajes nada es mío, todo es de Rumiko Sensei, ah! Pero algún día tal vez consiga que sean míos (ni en tus sueños jajajaja)**

Rin escuchaba atónita lo que aquel chico había dicho, al principio pensó que había escuchado mal, que tal vez no puso la debía atención a las palabras, pero fue lo que dijo Kagome lo que la hizo regresar a la realidad.

conoces a Sesshoumaru?

Que?- dijo Rin como despertando de un sueño-

Que si conoces a mi hermano Sesshoumaru- dijo Inu Yasha mientras dejaba junto al fuego unos leños que traía en el hombro-

Si, eso creo- contesto ella dudosamente-

El es el demonio que dijiste que te quería matar?- pregunto interesada Kagome mientras se sentaba en la cama e invitaba a la chica a que hiciera lo mismo-

Si, es el- asintió lentamente Rin- lamento haber dicho esas cosas feas de usted señor Inu Yasha- se disculpo apenada-

Bah, no le des importancia, después de todo- tomo un leño entre sus manos- dicen que nos parecemos mucho a excepción de mis orejas, que si te habrás dado cuenta el no las tiene- dijo mientras quebraba la madera en su mano y la arrojaba al fuego-

Si es verdad, es que estoy muy asustada, quiero regresar a mi casa- finalizo mirando tristemente el suelo-

En que aldea vives?- pregunto amablemente Kagome-

No soy de este lugar, yo…- Rin se detuvo y comenzó a pensar, de que manera les explicaría a aquellas personas que ella venia de un mundo que se encontraba del otro lado de un pozo seco a mitad del bosque, no le pareció coherente decirle aquello a Kagome así que decidió mentir- yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida….- termino por decir-

Pero tu me dijiste en el bosque que Sesshoumaru había matado a tu maestra y que ahora quería matarte a ti- dijo confundida Kagome-

Así es, lo que pasa es que yo viajaba con mi maestra de aldea en aldea, ayudando a los enfermos o heridos, saben ella era una sacerdotisa muy fuerte y me enseño todo lo que ella sabia antes de que la mataran- dijo la chica melancólicamente- quería que yo siguiera con su trabajo…

Pero por que la mato Sesshoumaru?- pregunto Inu Yasha confundido-

Por que mi maestra, curaba a las personas heridas por Sesshoumaru y el la odiaba por que protegía de todo aquel ser débil. Mi maestra siempre me contaba anécdotas de cómo se enfrentaba a el cada vez que quería asesinar a un humano pero ella nunca iba sola, siempre iba acompañada por alguien, un día Sesshoumaru le tendió una trampa en un bosque y la asesino- contó Rin con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- desde entonces yo he estado sola- finalizo con las lagrimas derramándose por sus blancas mejillas- ahora el me esta buscando para que yo no siga los pasos de mi maestra…

Es raro- dijo Inu Yasha- mi hermano molestándose en pelear contra una sacerdotisa- dijo pensativamente- cual era el nombre de tu maestra?- pregunto curioso-

Kiramaru Sensei- dijo orgullosa la chica- era la mejor arquera de todos los tiempos, pero también sabia utilizar otras armas.

Nunca había escuchado el nombre de esa sacerdotisa- dijo Kagome pensativamente-

Tampoco yo- corroboro Inu Yasha- tal vez hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera, cosas extrañas están sucediendo.

Como es que no saben, acaso no viven aquí?- pregunto curiosa Rin-

Lo que pasa- dijo Kagome viendo de reojo a Inu Yasha- es que nos fuimos de viaje, un viaje muy largo a una parte muy lejana- contesto Kagome-

A que parte?- pregunto la chica viendo a los otros dos-

Creo que la comida ya esta lista- dijo sorpresivamente Inu Yasha- deberías empezar a servir Kagome, tengo mucha hambre –dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa-

Si- dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el fuego- serviré la cena y luego descansaremos, después podremos seguir con la conversación no te preocupes- le dijo a Rin-

Esta bien- contesto la chica no muy segura, tal parecía que Inu Yasha y Kagome también ocultaban algo, sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentirse segura, ahora ya no estaría sola, tenia dos nuevos amigos y si Sesshoumaru trataba de matarla tendría que pasar por encima de su hermano primero-

Por cierto, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Inu Yasha mientras miraba fijamente a Rin-

Mi nombre es Rin- dijo la chica alegremente-

Rin- dijo sorprendido el chico que rápidamente miro a Kagome, la chica solo asintió y siguió sirviendo la comida-

Que pasa?- pregunto Rin-

No, nada- contesto el chico mirando hacia otra dirección- es solo que me recordaste a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Ni hablar- dijo en voz baja Rin, tal parecía que Kagome e Inu Yasha también ocultaban cosas, pero no seria ella quien preguntara, mas contenta se sentó junto a Inu Yasha y cinco minutos después comenzaron a cenar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

donde estoy?- se preguntaba Rin- esta muy oscuro- comenzó a sollozar mientras se sentaba en el piso-

que te pasa? Por que lloras?- pregunto una voz lentamente-

ah es usted señor- dijo la pequeña Rin mientras corría al lado de aquella persona cuyo rostro no distinguía por la oscuridad-

te he estado buscando por todas partes, no vuelvas a separarte en este lugar, es peligroso- decía la voz de aquel chico, si por que ya sabia que era un chico-

claro que no señor- decía la pequeña Rin mientras tomaba de las ropas aquel hombre y caminaba a su lado, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de aquella persona la hacia sentirse feliz, y tenerlo tan cerca le trasmitía un sentimiento de paz y seguridad que pocas veces había sentido. Pero quería ver su cara, saber quien era, jalo sus ropas para que el hombre se agachara y quedara a su altura, el chico capto la idea de la pequeña y lentamente se coloco delante de ella, bajando poco a poco, ella se encontraba ansiosa, por fin podría ver la cara de aquella persona a la que tanto amaba, por que ella sabia que le amaba como a nadie mas en el mundo, ya lo tenia cerca, era cuestión de segundos, el largo cabello del chico era agitado por el viento…

Rin despierta, vamos a jugar- gritaba Sihimizu delante de la morena que se encontraba abrazando fuertemente la almohada- vamos Rin, vamos a jugar-

Que?- dijo Rin confundida, todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño, pero esta no era la primera vez que lo tenia, un poco molesta con la pequeña Sihimizu se levanto lentamente, se dirigió al recipiente con agua que estaba sobre la mesa y se lavo la cara-

Rin, estas bien?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña mientras se acercaba a la morena-

Si Sihimizu, estoy bien- dijo mientras se secaba la cara- donde están Kagome e Inu Yasha?- pregunto a la pequeña-

Los dos salieron muy temprano, dijeron que regresarían por la tarde- contesto la pequeña sonriendo- pero vamos juguemos un poco, te he estado esperando a que despertaras pero ya es muy tarde- dijo la pequeña jalando del kimono a Rin- vamos, Tomoko y las demás nos esperan- dijo alegremente la pequeña mientras salía de la casa-

Enseguida voy- dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a un espejo que Kagome le había regalado y comenzó arreglarse un poco. Aquel sueño no era la primera vez que lo tenia, y a veces sentía que no era un sueño si no un recuerdo perdido, tal vez esa persona era alguien importante de su vida pasada, de aquella vida que llevaba antes de que su maestra la encontrara inconsciente, de aquella vida que había olvidado. Sabia que amaba aquel hombre de cabello largo que le transmitía un sentimiento de paz cuando estaba a su lado y que tal vez el aun seguiría buscándola, pero nunca había podido ver su rostro y en el instante que lo iba hacer Sihimizu la tuvo que interrumpir. Se agarro el pelo en una cola de caballo con una cinta rosada que combinaba con el kimono que Kagome le había prestado, dejando solo dos mechones de cabello azabache al frente de su rostro, y salio de la casa para reunirse con las niñas que la estaban esperando. Ya tenia dos semanas viviendo en aquella aldea, Kagome le había conseguido una casa cercana a la suya, y desde que se había instalado ahí las niñas de la aldea la buscaban para jugar con ella, la consideraban su hermana mayor. Por su lado Sesshoumaru parecía no querer acercarse aquella aldea, y Rin sospechaba que el hecho de que Inu Yasha viviera ahí era la razón. Aunque Rin se preocupaba por no encontrar la manera de regresar a su verdadero hogar, últimamente ya no parecía molestarle, el vivir en la aldea no era tan malo después de todo, tenia casa, tenia comida y no estaba sola, tenia a toda la gente de la aldea quienes se mostraban amables con ella, a las niñas que la querían mucho, a Inu Yasha y Kagome que aunque el primero no fuera muy sociable se mostraba amable con ella, y que decir de Kagome que era como su hermana mayor, era con la que mas bien se llevaba, la quería mucho casi tanto como a su maestra, pero había algo en Kagome que su maestra no había tenido nunca, aquella dulce sonrisa que lograba alegrar a cualquier persona.

Rin por aquí- decía una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules-

Ya voy Yoko- contesto Rin acercándose al grupo de niñas- y bien a que quiere jugar hoy?

Nosotras nos escondemos y tu nos encuentras- dijo una niña de cabello negro sujeto en una larga cola-

De acuerdo Yuki, ustedes se esconderán y yo las buscare- dijo Rin mientras se cubría los ojos y comenzaba a contar, las niñas inmediatamente fueron a esconderse. Finalmente la chica termino de contar- bien listas, ahora voy –dijo mientras caminaba buscándolas por todas partes. Al llegar al limite de la aldea pudo ver a lo lejos un extenso bosque, se dio la vuelta y se disponía a regresar cuando algo la hizo detenerse, parecía que alguien la llamara desde el bosque y aunque sabia que era peligroso salir de la aldea, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar que parecía llamarla. Se adentro en el, hasta llegar a la orilla de un inmenso lago, era el lago donde se había enfrentado por primera vez con aquel youkai, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba, dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar pero sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver como lentamente Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella, intento correr sin ver hacia donde se dirigía, tropezó con una filosa piedra ocasionando que cayera al suelo, se había lastimado el tobillo.

no te acerques- gritaba furiosa Rin mientras lanzaba cosas hacia el chico- aléjate de mi, no te parece demasiado haber asesinado a mi maestra ahora quieres hacerme daño a mi también- gritaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

No te muevas, si sigues moviéndote de esa manera lastimaras mas tu herida- dijo el youkai acercándose lentamente a ella para examinar su herida. El no quería verla sufrir, pero por que era? Tal vez se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola todos esos años en compañía de Kiramaru? Después de todo era solo su sirviente… no, no era solo eso. Había sentido algo enorme crecer dentro de el la noche que su pequeña había regresado, pero ya no era mas una pequeña, ahora era toda una mujer, la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres que había visto, y le había dolido el hecho de saber que había perdido sus recuerdos, tal parecía que aquella maldita youkai le había hecho olvidarlo, pero con que propósito? Cada palabra llena de odio que ella le había dicho hacia que algo se destrozara dentro de su pecho, pero no podía culparla de nada, toda la maldita culpa la tenia aquella mujer que se la había arrebatado tanto tiempo.

Que haces?- pregunto fríamente Rin mientras Sesshoumaru llevaba la mano a su kimono para sacar algo. El solo se limito a sacar un pedazo de tela con la cual envolvió la herida de la chica que le miro confundida, el poderoso youkai Sesshoumaru la estaba ayudando? no, aquello no podía ser posible, su maestra le había contado tantas cosas de aquel frió asesino que se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo –por que haces esto?- pregunto dudosa-

Es una herida pequeña, trata de no mover mucho el pie- se limito a contestar antes de mirarla fijamente y perderse en aquellos ojos chocolates que tantas sensaciones le había causado, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en lo bella que se había puesto su niña, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia: que demonios me esta pasando? se pregunto a si mismo, trato de levantarse pero la chica lo sujeto de la mano – que haces?- pregunto el youkai mientras la miraba fijamente-

No te vallas- murmuro Rin con la voz entrecortada-

Pero pensé que me odiabas- contesto el chico-

Te odio pero…. Algo me dice que no debo hacerlo- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Sesshoumaru, el sabia que tenia que hacer algo, la parte racional de su cerebro le recordaba que aquella mujer era una humana, por la que debía sentir desprecio, que debía castigarla por osarse a tocarlo, pero aquella parte que el desconocía, aquella voz salida de no se donde le decía que era su Rin, aquella persona por la que había pasado días, semanas, meses enteros de pie ante aquel pozo viejo y seco. Rin lentamente, levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla del chico, que al sentir el contacto de la piel de la chica cerro los ojos lentamente disfrutando de aquella caricia, de aquel calor, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso. La chica por su parte, sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente, por que se sentía tan dichosa de tocar aquel youkai, de permanecer al lado de aquel que le quito a la persona que había cuidado de ella durante tanto tiempo. Lo que sentía por el en aquel momento no era odio, era algo diferente pero, podía ser posible? Lentamente Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sorprendió a la chica mirándolo tiernamente, Rin acerco su rostro cada vez mas al del chico, aspirando su aroma, mientras el enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de ella, nada le importaba en aquel momento, se olvido de quien era y de la sangre que corría por sus venas, solo quería estar con ella, que el momento se prolongara mas, que la chispa de la razón no volviera a el en aquel momento y así no tuviera que detenerse por estar haciendo algo que el creía incorrecto. Solo basto con un movimiento para que Rin sintiera aquellos finos, suaves y delicados labios sobre los suyos, le beso apasionadamente, era el primer beso que ella daba a un hombre, un beso tan apasionado pero a la vez tan lleno de ternura, calidez. Sesshoumaru rodeo la cintura de la chica con su brazo, comenzando a subir y bajar su mano por la espalda de Rin, quien al sentir esta caricia, la invadió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, perdiéndose entre sus platinos cabellos. Ambos perdidos en aquel beso, que deseaban fuera interminable, eterno, para siempre….

_**Déjame quedarme a tu lado**_

_**Por favor no dejes que me valla**_

_**Tú descubres el mundo de emociones**_

_**Que oculto ante mis ojos estaba.**_

Rin!- grito desesperada Yoko- que le haces a Rin?- pregunto la pequeña y comenzó a gritarle a las demás niñas- vengan tenemos que ayudar a Rin- Sesshoumaru al escuchar el grito de la pequeña se separo rápidamente de la chica, con una ultima mirada a Rin y antes de que los demás llegaran se alejo internándose en la inmensidad del bosque-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin se encontraba tumbada en su cama, mirando una de las paredes, dándole la espalda a todo aquel que entrara. Estaba confundida, no tenia idea de lo que había pasado en el bosque, había besado aquel youkai, aquel a quien ella se había disponido exterminar. Se llevo la mano a sus labios y con los dedos comenzó acariciarlos, aquel había sido su primer beso, pero en lugar de sentir asco, estaba feliz inmensamente feliz, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta pero no

Sentía deseos de hablar con nadie, fingió dormir. Escucho como abrían la puerta y entraban.

-Rin?- pregunto la voz de Kagome- estas despierta?- Rin decidió no contestar, así la chica pensaría que dormía, no tenia deseos de hablar con Kagome sobre lo que había sucedido. Pasados unos minutos y sin obtener respuesta alguna, Kagome salio de la casa, dejando atrás a una pensativa Rin, confundida por aquel suceso. Después de una cuantas horas ahí, viendo solo la pared, el cansancio la venció y termino por dormirse, mientras aferraba las sabanas de su cama-

- Sesshoumaru…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Otro capitulo mas que se va, espero que les guste. He recibido muchos reviews, gracias, de veras que lo aprecio mucho, por eso estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Como se darán cuenta las cosas entre Sessh y Rin van mejorando, pero esto apenas comienza no desesperen.**

**NIRVANA-MAGO DE OZ: Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad estaba pensando seriamente sobre si escribía bien o no, pero sus porras me impulsan a seguir adelante, no te preocupes la historia va para largo. Tratare de actualizar seguido.**

**Silvia-Chan: Claro que lo continuare, también opino que no hay muchos fan fic de sessh y Rin tal vez por eso fue que me decidí hacer esta historia, ya que me encanta la pareja de estos dos. Claro que sessh se dacha cuenta que Rin ya no es una niña jejejeje.**

**Sel: gracias por alentarme a seguir adelante.**

**Atori-cha: gracias por dejar de nuevo un review, la explicación de por que Rin no recuerda a sessh se contara a medida que avance la historia, no te preocupes primero deben pasar muchas cosas emocionantes, soy una malvada, ñaca ñaca.**

**Ahora si gracias de nuevo por sus respuestas, que bueno que les este gustando la historia, próximamente el capitulo cuatro y no olviden mandar sus reviews que para mi es lo mejor.**


	4. CAPITULO IV: PERDIDAS

**CAPITULO IV**

**PERDIDAS**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla _**Comentarios que se hace asi mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia de los personajes.**

**Disclamair: Que creen?... de nuevo no he logrado que sean míos sniff sniff, pero ya lo lograre tarde o temprano ñaca ñaca, por ahora ninguno de estos personajes son míos, solo aquellos que no reconozcan que por lo regular los invento yo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa, entrando aquella calidez, cerró inmediatamente y se dirigió directo a la cama donde Inu Yasha se encontraba recostado.

- Pudiste hablar con ella?- pregunto impaciente. La chica solo negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba a su lado- esto es extraño, nueve años sin saber nada de Sesshoumaru y ahora que volvemos a saber de el, nos enteramos que quiere matar a esa chiquilla- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza-me pregunto, que abra sucedido?

- No hay duda que es la misma Rin, la misma niña que conocimos, aquella que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru a todos lados, aquella pequeña que le adoraba, pero ahora es como si ella le temiera- dijo Kagome confundida- como si le odiara.

- Pero hay algo mas importante que quisiera saber- puntualizo el chico- quien será esa tal Kiramaru?

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, pudiste darte cuenta que ella dijo que no recordaba nada de su vida antes de conocer a su maestra- pregunto Kagome- entonces- prosiguió con lentitud- eso quiere decir que tiene….

- Amnesia- finalizo Inu Yasha- esa seria la principal causa de que no lo recordara, además siento que nos esta ocultando algo.

- Pero como abra pasado? Que accidente pudo haber sucedido?

- Eso solo debe de saberlo mi hermano- contesto mientras soltaba un gran bostezo- es tarde, creo que deberíamos dormir.

- Crees que sea prudente contarle toda la verdad- prosiguió Kagome mientras se recostaba al lado del chico y se tapaba con las mantas- así ella podría contarnos que es lo que paso y podamos resolver todo esto.

- Mejor esperemos un poco- opino Inu Yasha- veamos que sucede primero, mi hermano trato de contactarla hoy por lo que veo.

- Pero según las niñas el la ataco- dijo Kagome-

- Habla de eso con ella mañana, necesitamos saber que paso realmente hoy, no creo que mi hermano la atacara- contesto Inu Yasha mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la chica-

- Valla que los años te han ayudado a madurar, ya no eres el caprichoso, orgulloso de antes- dijo Kagome riendo-

- Sigue con esos comentarios y volveré a ser el de antes- bromeo el chico-

- Recuerda que todavía tienes esto contigo- dijo señalando el rosario de perlas- solo bastara una palabra para tranquilizarte.

- De acuerdo- dijo Inu Yasha- tu ganas, ahora vamos a dormir que estoy muerto- dio un beso a la chica y recostó su cara sobre el cabello de ella, al mismo tiempo que ella lo abrazaba de la cintura y se recostaba sobre su pecho-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Los primero rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, cayendo suavemente sobre el rostro de la chica provocando que abriera perezosamente uno de sus ojos, no tenía deseos de levantarse, se dio la vuelta y trato de dormir nuevamente. Pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido basto para despertarla completamente. Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al recipiente con agua que había sobre la mesa, metió ambas manos en aquel frió pero reconfortante liquido y se quedo ahí, solo observando la superficie del agua siendo rota por la intromisión de sus manos.

Eso es lo que aquel hombre, aquel demonio había hecho, entrometerse en su mente, causar un descontrol en sus sentimientos, por eso lo odiaba mucho más pero: _es realmente cierto que lo odio?_ Se pregunto así misma, es cierto que se había sentido asustada, pero cuando el youkai la había besado el sentimiento que la invadió no era de asco u odio, era algo diferente, pero no podía ser, ella no podía sentir eso. Saco las manos del agua y se dejo caer sobre una silla: _que esta pasándome?_ Se dijo así misma, se sentía mal, no podía ser posible aquello que estaba creciendo dentro de su pecho, o acaso era algo que había estado dormido anteriormente? Pero como era eso posible?

Se llevo ambas manos al rostro cubriéndoselo completamente, comenzó a sollozar pero no entendía por que lo hacia, seria por el hecho de saber que había besado al asesino de su maestra y que además sentía algo especial por el: _por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí?_ Se pregunto a si misma mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, la confusión que sentía, crecía mas y mas hasta que finalmente algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, eran pasos que se acercaban a su casa, rápidamente se lavo la cara, se la seco y se acerco al espejo para tratar de arreglarse un poco. Alguien llamo a la puerta en ese instante.

- Rin, estas despierta?- pregunto la voz de Kagome-

- Si, pasa- contesto mientras se peinaba-

- Permiso- dijo Kagome a modo de saludo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si- como estas?- pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a Rin-

- Estoy bien, mi tobillo a dejado de dolerme- contesto Rin sonriente- perdónenme por preocuparlos ayer- dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose-

- No te preocupes, solo que la próxima vez que vallas al bosque procura ir acompañada, no sabemos de lo que Sesshoumaru sea capaz- dijo Kagome sentándose a su lado-

- Lo tendré en cuenta- contesto Rin sonriendo- y que se te ofrece Kagome, donde esta Inu Yasha?

- El esta por ahí, descuida- dijo la chica mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello de Rin- anoche vine a verte para hablar contigo pero estabas dormida, las niñas me explicaron lo que paso disculpa que no te hallamos ayudado.

- Oye, no siempre estarán ahí para cuidarme, además yo tuve la culpa recuerda- dijo la morena tranquilizando a Kagome-

- El caso es, que las niñas no pudieron explicarme del todo bien lo sucedido ayer, me gustaría que me contaras lo que paso realmente- dijo Kagome mientras veía directamente los ojos de Rin-

- Pues estaba jugando al escondite con las niñas, las busque por toda la aldea y al llegar al limite vi hacia el bosque y…- por un momento pensó en decirle a Kagome de aquella sensación que había tenido, que parecía llamarla para que fuera al bosque, pero no supo como explicarlo- pensé que las niñas se abrían escondido allí así que fui a buscarlas, llegue hasta un precioso lago que se encuentra en un claro, entonces vi que Sesshoumaru se acercaba a mi, así que trate de defenderme pero fue inútil, trate de correr, me tropecé y me lastime el tobillo, el se acerco a mi y….-al llegar a ese momento se detuvo, no quería contarle a Kagome lo que realmente había sucedido, como aquel youkai la había ayudado vendando su herida para que no doliera tanto, como ella lo había detenido para que no se marchara, la forma como había tocado su terso rostro, enredado sus dedos entre aquellos platinos cabellos, de aquel beso tan dulce y apasionado a la vez. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo al recordar aquella escena, esto provoco que bajara lentamente la cabeza- me ataco, se abalanzo sobre mi y trato de matarme, entonces Yoko vio todo y alerto a las demás niñas, lo demás ya lo sabes los aldeanos fueron a buscarme y me ayudaron a caminar de regreso- dijo Rin mientras miraba directamente el suelo-

- Eso fue lo que realmente paso?- pregunto lentamente Kagome-

- Si….- por un momento pensó en decir que no, en gritarle a Kagome todo aquello que sentía por dentro, de relatarle la forma como había actuado Sesshoumaru, de lo bien que se sintió cuando estuvo entre sus brazos. Pero solo se limito a levantar la cabeza y mirar fijamente a la chica- eso fue lo que paso….

- De acuerdo, estoy feliz de que estés bien Rin- dijo la morena levantándose de la cama- tengo un par de cosas que hacer, así que estaré ocupada toda la mañana, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselo a las niñas- se acerco a la puerta y la abrió- nos veremos mas tarde.

- Kagome- le llamo alzando rápidamente la cara-

- Si, dime.

- Que tengas suerte con todo lo que hagas- dijo sonriendo Rin-

- Estas segura que no tienes algo mas que contarme?- pregunto la chica-

- No, no hay nada mas que decir- dijo Rin mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba algo que ponerse-

- Bueno, nos veremos mas tarde- se despidió mientras salía de la casa-

- Si, tengo algo mas que decir Kagome- dijo Rin dejándose caer al suelo- que esto que siento por dentro me esta comiendo, que quiero salir corriendo a buscarlo por que no soporto estar separada de el, que siento como si ya hubiéramos estado juntos antes y que estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre- sollozo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños- que por mas que me duela admitirlo amo esos cabellos plateados ondeando al viento, esos ojos ámbar tan profundos, esa piel tan clara como el símbolo que lleva en su frente- se abrazo con fuerza a si misma mientras encogía sus piernas a la altura de su pecho- que amo con todas mis fuerzas a Sesshoumaru aunque no se cual sea la razón….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles desprovistas de su follaje, el invierno pronto llegaría. Poco a poco el frió de la estación se sentía cada vez mas cerca. Yaken caminaba lentamente hacia aquel peñasco donde su amo y señor se encontraba desde el día anterior que había regresado alterado por alguna extraña razón aunque el aun no sabia cual. A lo lejos pudo verlo, de pie mirando aquel inmenso paisaje, aquella asquerosa aldea de humanos, donde vivía el medio hermano de su señor, aquel ser vergüenza de la familia.

- Amo bonito, se encuentra bien?- pregunto Yaken con cautela-

- A que viene esa pregunta Yaken- contesto el youkai mientras observaba detenidamente la aldea y a todas las personas en ella, como buscando algo en particular-

- Lo note un poco alterado ayer mi señor, no pudo encontrar a la tonta de Rin?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño sapo, pero pronto comprendió que no debió preguntar eso, una mirada colérica de su señor le hizo disculparse de lo que había dicho- lo siento mucho amo, no debí preguntar.

- Solo vete por ahí Yaken- dijo el youkai mientras dirigía la vista de nuevo hacia la aldea- quiero estar solo para pensar en algunas cosas.

- Partiremos pronto señor?- pregunto Yaken mientras comenzaba alejarse-

- Aun no lo se- contesto Sesshoumaru- por ahora solo necesito estar solo.

- De acuerdo amo bonito, grite si necesita algo- Yaken se interno entre los árboles perdiéndose de vista-

El youkai miraba fijamente una de las casas en particular, aquella donde habían llevado a Rin minutos después de sacarla del bosque. Se preguntaba si estaría bien, si la herida ya no le dolería, pero por que se preocupaba tanto por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, por que simplemente no se marchaba de aquel lugar, después de todo había comprobado que ella estaba con mas personas de su especie, ya no se encontraba sola, ahora podría ser feliz con los suyos pero…. Que pasaría con el? el no seria feliz: _pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?_ Se pregunto así mismo, felicidad eso solo un sentimiento estupido que los humanos poseen, tan estupido como aquel que llamaban amor, aquel sentimiento que había echo caer a su padre, que había derrotado al mas grande demonio, todo por culpa de una humana y por aquello que llamaban amor. Pero no era eso precisamente lo que había sentido con aquel beso que Rin le diera? _Estupideces_, se dijo a si mismo, _lo que debía de haber echo era detener aquella tontería en el momento que paso, **ah, pero no lo hiciste**,_ susurro una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, **_por que sabias que así lo querías, no te resistas mas, sabes lo que realmente te hizo permanecer de pie ante aquel pozo durante nueve años, esperando su regreso,_** _cállate no pienso escucharte_, _solo eres mi lado débil, aquel que no merece ser tomado en cuenta,_ **_y sin embargo soy tu mismo, piensalo bien._**

_**Por que el orgullo no me permite ver**_

_**Lo que ante mis ojos se presenta**_

_**Por que siempre has estado ahí**_

_**Aunque yo no lo comprenda.**_

- Con que aquí estas?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas-

- Que diablos quieres aquí- contesto con brusquedad al tiempo que se giraba para quedar de frente a Inu Yasha-

- Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber, por que tratas de lastimar a esa niña- pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-

- Por lo menos veo que el tiempo te ha hecho madurar, ya no actúas tan impulsivamente como antes hermano- dijo con sarcasmo la última palabra-

- Pregunto de nuevo, por que atacas a Rin?

- Ese asunto no es algo que te incumba Inu Yasha, mantente alejado de mis asuntos- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bosque-

- Por que haces esto Sesshoumaru, que fue lo que paso en estos nueve años? por que la niña no se acuerda de ti?- pregunto Inu Yasha. Esta última pregunta ocasiono que el youkai se detuviera-

- No me recuerda?- pregunto confundido-

- No, dice algo sobre una mujer llamada Kiramaru, dice que era su maestra que cuido de ella desde pequeña, pero que no recuerda nada de su vida antes de eso- contesto el chico atento a la reacción de su hermano-

- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando, pero si es feliz en ese lugar con todos los de su clase, que mejor se quede ahí, al fin me libre de un peso- dijo mientras se internaba entre los árboles-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era mediodía y Rin se había vestido con el kimono mas bonito que tenia, azul con flores de cerezo, se había sujetado el cabello en una cola baja con sus dos mechones acostumbrados sobre su rostro, caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de Kagome, le pediría que comieran juntas, ya que al parecer Inu Yasha no regresaría temprano. Llego hasta la puerta y se disponía a tocar, pero escuchar su nombre la hizo detenerse.

- Entonces te dijo que no le importaba Rin, que si quería que se quedara a vivir aquí en la aldea- decía Kagome-

- Tal parece que ya no rondara mas el bosque, me dijo que se iría hoy mismo, que fue eso?- dijo el chico levantándose rápidamente, y es que al escuchar aquello Rin había dejado caer la comida que llevaba con ella.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo cruzando toda la aldea, la gente la saludaba alegremente pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar rápido al bosque. No podía irse, no después de lo que había descubierto, quería verlo de nuevo, estar de nuevo con el, si el se iba seria muy difícil encontrarlo, y ella no sabia que tan grande podía ser aquel lugar. Llego hasta al claro del bosque y lo busco por todas partes pero no lo encontró, finalmente decidió sentarse en el pasto a orillas del lago mirando la brillante superficie, mientras sentía como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, había descubierto el amor y lo había perdido en un instante.

_**Como me duele corazón **_

_**Saber que ya te perdí**_

_**Que te has ido más allá**_

_**De donde yo te pueda seguir**_

Escucho a alguien acercarse, tenia que ser el, debía ser el, espero paciente a que llegara a su lado y le dijera algo, la tomo firmemente del hombro, ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encararlo, pero el alma se le vino a los pies. No era el youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar quien la sujetaba, si no un hombre, de rostro osco y mirada oscura, la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo.

- Quien… quien es usted?- pregunto Rin asustada mientras se alejaba de aquel hombre-

- Mira nada mas, las bellezas que rondan estos bosques- dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a la chica-

- Aléjese de mí- dijo Rin intentando correr, pero un segundo hombre a sus espaldas la sujeto con fuerza-

- Mira lo que nos encontramos Makura, es una hermosa señorita- dijo el otro chico mientras sujetaba a Rin de los brazos-

- Así es Majuu, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos con una mujer, y mucho menos una muy hermosa- se acerco a Rin, y con su áspera mano toco el rostro de la chica- además tiene una piel muy suave- dijo bajando la mano por su cuello y metiéndola bajo el kimono-

- Déjenme tranquila- suplico Rin, forcejeando con el otro chico-

- Vamos a llevárnosla Makura, esta noche nos divertiremos de lo lindo- dijo Majuu mientras sujetaba con una mano a Rin y con la otra acariciaba uno de los pechos de la chica. Aprovechando esto Rin le propino un pisotón a Majuu ocasionando que la soltara, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo e intento gritar, pero un solo golpe de Makura basto para dejarla inconsciente- maldita mocosa – dijo Majuu acercándose a Makura y Rin-

- Descuida, no iba a permitir que se escapara, como tu dijiste, esta noche nos divertiremos- dijo Makura cargando el frágil e inconsciente cuerpo de Rin. Las tres figuras salieron del claro y se internaron en la parte mas espesa del bosque, pronto se perdieron de vista.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo cuatro finalizado, me tarde un poco en escribir por que a como van saliendo los voy escribiendo osease que no tengo nada preparado, me gusta mas a como valla transcurriendo la historia, aunque esta ya esta terminada solo que esta dentro de mi cabeza y me da un poco de pereza escribirla, pero trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo. Rin a recordado el sentimiento de amor que tenia hacia Sesshoumaru aunque todavía no sepa por que, y sessh debe admitir tarde o temprano lo que siente por su Rin, ah que romántico. Ahora que pasara con Rin? Y que le harán sus secuestradores? Ta t ata tan…. Soy una sádica, deje todo en suspenso pero no se preocupen pronto acuatizo de nuevo. Ahora los agradecimientos a:**

**NIRVANA-MAGO DE OZ: Es verdad soy sádica y me gusta dejar las cosas en misterio, pero pienso que asi es mas emocionante jejeje veo que tu también te peleas con tu conciencia, entonces te gustara la parte donde sessh discute con su conciencia, a veces suelo hacer eso también, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Atori-chan: Hola de nuevo, es bueno saber que si te gusto mi historia T.T sniff sniff por lo menos ahora me doy cuenta que si soy buena para escribir. Claro que sessh también disfruto el beso pero pues ya sabes, hay que serles fiel al personaje de Rumiko Sensei y hacerlo ver rudo jejeje En base la historia ya esta terminada dentro de mi cabeza, el problema es que por cosas de la escuela y de mi misma vida privada tarde un poco en actualizar, ajaja pero no se crean que los voy a abandonar poco a poco va saliendo la historia.**

**Sakura04: Gracias por leer mi fic, hago lo posible por que guste, no te preocupes todo se sabrá a su tiempo, pero eso si la historia apenas esta comenzando jejejeje.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, espero que les guste este capitulo a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes. Pronto capitulo V**


	5. CAPITULO V: DESGRACIAS

**CAPITULO V**

**DESGRACIAS**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: Trate de entrar ilegalmente al registro civil de Japón para poder cambiar mi nombre pero me descubrieron que desgracia T.T (gaste un dineral en el viaje) pues aun no logro llamarme Rumiko así que de nuevo nada es mío, solo los personajes que tienen el privilegio de rondar en este mundo, AH PERO ALGUN DIA LO LOGRARE BUAJAJAJAJA!**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON ASI QUE LEANLO BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aunque las batallas y los enfrentamientos disminuyeron considerablemente durante esos largos años, tal parecía que los ladrones y las personas que rondaban los caminos habían aumentado.

Entre esas personas se encontraban dos ladrones muy reconocidos, su fama había incrementado ya que saqueaban aldeas enteras y nadie lograba verlos aun, mucho menos apresarlos, ellos eran Makura (oscuridad en japonés) y Majuu (hechicero en el mismo idioma, que original soy no lo creen?), dos lobos solitarios que se habían hecho amigos y recorrían todas las aldeas llevándose los objetos mas preciados de cada lugar. Lo que ellos ignoraban, era que habían entrado a territorio prohibido, pero pronto lo descubrirían.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El frío suelo de piedra comenzaba a incomodarla, podía escuchar el goteo del agua caer sobre la loza. _Donde estaré?_ Se pregunto a si misma a pesar de que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Lentamente se incorporo, sentía un dolor agudo en su mejilla, de nuevo se encontraba dentro de una cueva, pero a diferencia de la otra, esta era fría y húmeda. Acaricio su mejilla adolorida mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado y donde estaba. Miro una de las mangas del kimono que llevaba puesto, esta se encontraba rasgada, entonces callo en la cuenta. Aquellos hombres la habían golpeado y la habían secuestrado, querían divertirse con ella, con su cuerpo, pero ella no lo permitiría, la única persona a la cual había permitido tocarla, era Sesshoumaru, el y solo el podía hacerlo. Sin hacer ningún ruido se levanto lentamente mirando con cautela a su alrededor, recorrió todo el lugar hasta que finalmente vislumbro luz, apresuro el paso esperando salir lo mas rápido posible, pero al llegar al final se sorprendió al admirar que su salida daba hacia un enorme acantilado, del cual no podía apreciarse el fondo. Retrocedió poco a poco, sintiéndose aliviada por no haber caído, cuando dos manos la sujetaron con fuerza.

- Veo que nuestra invitada ya ha despertado- le susurro Majuu a la pobre chica- yo que tu no volvía a intentar escapar, estas cuevas conectan a muchas salidas que no son nada seguras, excepto la que nosotros conocemos- dijo sonriendo descaradamente-

- Déjame salir de aquí- contesto con odio Rin mientras se alejaba de el- quienes son ustedes? Para que me han traído aquí?- pregunto absurdamente aunque ya conocía la respuesta-

- Mi nombre es Majuu, soy uno de los mas excelentes y renombrados ladrones, junto con mi compañero Makura- contesto mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica- y como te lo hemos dicho antes, tenemos mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer, queremos divertirnos un poco- dijo tomando a Rin de la cintura y acercándola a el-

- Suéltame- grito Rin mientras se apartaba bruscamente- no pueden mantenerme aquí, abra gente que me buscara y entonces lo lamentaran- exclamo furiosa la chica, mientras trataba de encontrar una salida-

- Tardaran mucho en encontrarte linda, ya que estamos muy lejos del lugar donde te conocimos- contesto cínicamente- ahora debemos regresar a donde esta Makura, la diversión esta por comenzar- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella, arrastrándola de regreso-

- Suéltame, déjame en paz, déjame tranquila- gritaba desesperada Rin mientras daba patadas a su acompañante, pero todo fue inútil, cansado de que la chica tratara de escapar Majuu se la coloco sobre el hombro y la cargo hasta donde estaba Makura.

- Eres tu Majuu?- pregunto Makura cuando vio una figura acercarse al lugar donde estaba- pensé que la niña había logrado escapar- dijo mirando a Rin sobre el hombro del chico-

- Jamás permitiría que nuestra diversión se nos escapara de las manos tan fácilmente- contesto dejando a la muchacha sobre un futon que estaba colocado a unos cuantos metros de una fogata que había encendida-

- Pensé que así todo estaría mejor, aquí hace un poco de frío- dijo Makura al ver la cara de confusión que tenia Majuu-

- Creo que así será mejor- exclamo el chico dejándose caer junto al fuego-

- No permitiré que se salgan con la suya- dijo Rin entre enfadada y asustada, mientras se levantaba y trataba de correr-

- Tu no iras a ninguna parte- grito Makura mientras sujetaba a la chica con fuerza y la tiraba sobre el futon- puedo comenzar yo Majuu?- pregunto el hombre viendo al chico frente al fuego-

- Has lo que desees- se limito a contestar Majuu mientras se recostaba de lado dándole la espalda a la pareja- estoy un poco cansado, creo que dormiré, despiertame cuando acabes-termino de decir esto mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y cerraba los ojos-

- Creo que esto será solo entre tu y yo linda- dijo Makura al tiempo que se acercaba a Rin-

- Aléjate de mi- grito la chica desesperada tratando de levantarse, pero todo fue inútil, el chico la apreso contra el suelo besando con rudeza aquellos suaves labios. _Donde estas Sesshoumaru?_ Gritaba dentro de su mente Rin, _por favor ayúdame…._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Estas segura que viste a Rin dirigirse hacia el bosque Yoko?- preguntaba Kagome a la pequeña-

- Si Kagome, la vi tirar la comida que llevaba y salir corriendo hacia el bosque, le hable para preguntarle si jugaría con nosotras pero no me contesto- respondió confundida la pequeña-

- Esta bien, creo que iré a buscarla- dijo Kagome mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque-

- Cuando la encuentres, dile que estaremos en casa de Yuki por si todavía quiere jugar- grito la niña a Kagome-

- Claro yo le diré- contesto la chica mientras se despedía-

- Era ella?- pregunto Inu Yasha caminando al lado de Kagome-

- Tal parece que si, pero me pregunto, por que se habrá ido corriendo al bosque?- se cuestiono confundida-

- Creo que debemos buscarla, antes de que algo malo le suceda- respondió el chico apresurándose-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Las nubes recorrían silenciosamente el cielo aquella tarde, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento, sus ojos se encontraban mirando a un punto inexistente en el horizonte, mientras mantenía una conversación mental consigo mismo: _por que no me detuve, por que aun ahora siento que algo mas debió pasar ese día?_, **_por que sabes muy bien que le deseas, pero eres tan cobarde o tan estupido como para no darte cuenta de la realidad_**, _calla insensato, que sabes tu de mi solo eres aquella voz que debe permanecer callada sin opinar, acaso mi padre también te tendría dentro de su cabeza cuando salto a esa muerte segura para proteger a la asquerosa humana que fue la madre de mi tonto medio hermano?**, si habitaba dentro de su cabeza y lo hice fuerte, capaz de luchar contra todo por que dentro de el vivía el sentimiento capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo, existió el a… **no te atrevas a decir esa asquerosa palabra, causante de vergüenza dentro de mi familia, jamás seré como mi padre o como el tonto de Inu Yasha, **quien es mas tonto, el por admitirlo o tu por negar lo evidente?.**_ Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba, internándose cada vez mas en el bosque, perdido entre sus desvaríos, últimamente los había tenido en contadas ocasiones y lo hacían sentir incomodo, aunque sabia que solo era una voz sin importancia que debía ignorar, algo le decía que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien ya que en innumerables ocasiones terminaba dándole un poco de razón. Sin darse cuenta, llego frente al lago que se encontraba en el claro del bosque, aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado, aquel lago testigo de la deshonra que había cometido el día anterior. Se sorprendió así mismo mirando la cristalina superficie del agua, cuando vio algo que tal vez pudo ser su imaginación, el rostro de Rin se reflejaba sobre aquella superficie, se encontraba llorando. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerzas, pensó que así el espejismo se borraría, pero solo escucho la voz desesperada de la chica resonando en su cabeza: ayúdeme por favor! Retrocedió un paso y la cinta que llevaba atada a la cintura se rompió, símbolo de un mal presagio, entonces lo detecto, era el aroma de Rin, pero también pudo detectar el aroma de otras dos personas. Haciendo uso de su increíble inteligencia conecto ideas, la imagen de Rin llorando, aquella voz en su cabeza pidiendo ayuda, el mal presagio, su niña debía estar en apuros: _que diablos hago aquí parado?_ Se pregunto a si mismo Con gran destreza y agilidad comenzó a seguir el rastro de las tres personas, internándose en la parte del bosque donde aquellos hombres habían llevado a Rin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Esto es una pesadilla_, se decía a si misma Rin, _todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, despertare en unos momentos y estaré en mi cama, Kagome me dará los buenos días, me invitara a desayunar a su casa entonces Inu Yasha me dirá: de nuevo aquí y yo le preguntare: que tiene de malo venir a visitarlos? mientras Kagome prepara los alimentos_. Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para ver a Makura sobre ella, acercando lentamente hacia su rostro, con fuerza apretó los labios, no quería que nadie mas los tocara, solo Sesshoumaru debía hacerlo el y nadie mas, pero todo fue inútil, sintió aquellos gruesos labios sobre los suyos, la lengua de aquel tipo invadiendo su boca, sentía nauseas, unas ganas infinitas de vomitar. Majuu se incorporo sobre el cuerpo de Rin y de un solo golpe rasgo el kimono de la chica dejando al descubierto sus firmes pechos que tomo entre sus manos y comenzó acariciar con rudeza, Rin inútilmente trataba de parar todo aquello pero la fuerza del chico era mucho mayor que la de ella, Makura acerco su rostro hacia el pecho de Rin y comenzó a succionar el pezón de la chica, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Rin comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ella no podría hacer nada para evitar aquello y parecía que nadie vendría ayudarla, su sueños de entregarle todo su ser, su pureza aquel demonio de cabellos plateados se estaba esfumando frente a sus ojos. El chico término de arrebatar lo que quedaba de la ropa de la muchacha, su bien torneada figura quedo al descubierto, aquello alentó a Makura para seguir adelante mientras Majuu permanecía dormido, o tal vez fingía hacerlo. El muchacho acaricio con una mano completamente el cuerpo de Rin, mientras con la otra seguía apretando sus pechos, de vez en cuando besaba el cuello de la chica o sus labios sin sentir compasión por las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Lentamente se despojo de sus ropas también, Rin sabia que lo inevitable se acercaba, que el la tomaría por la fuerza sin importarle las suplicas, por ultima vez trato de alejarse de el, pero como siempre fue inútil el chico la tiro contra el futon de nuevo, subiendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, bajo la mano dispuesto a invadir la intimidad de la chica, cuando algo extraordinario ocurrió, el cuerpo de Makura se partió a la mitad bañando completamente de sangre el mutilado cuerpo de la chica. Ella miro con ojos desorbitados la escena sin comprender nada, se encogió en su lugar y cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando recibir un golpe, pero lo que sintió fue algo parecido a una suave manta cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

- Estas bien Rin?- pregunto suavemente una voz masculina, ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amaba-

- Se… Sesshoumaru- murmuro con la voz quebrada por el llanto al tiempo que se arrojaba al cuerpo del youkai- sabia que vendrías ayudarme- decía mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente-

- Ese maldito cerdo… el...- trato de preguntar el chico, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta-

- No, no alcanzo gracias a ti, pero no se que habría pasado si no hubieras llegado- dijo la chica sabiendo perfectamente la pregunta que trataba de hacerle el youkai-

- Valla, valla, si es el gran youkai Sesshoumaru, el inigualable hijo del poderoso Inu Taisho- dijo la voz burlona de Majuu- que te trae por aquí gran señor del este, acaso es la vida de esta asquerosa humana?- pregunto sarcásticamente-

- Acaso no te preocupa mas correr el mismo destino que tu asqueroso acompañante- dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se ponía de pie delante de la chica-

- Makura era un parásito idiota, me da igual lo que halla pasado con el, si estas aquí por la humana quiere decir que los rumores son verdad, el gran Sesshoumaru seria capaz de dar la vida por esta muchacha- contesto despectivamente Majuu mientras miraba con un gesto de asco a Rin- eres exactamente como tu padre.

- Haré que te tragues una a una tus palabras, te arrepentirás de lo que trataste de hacer- dijo con furia el youkai. Sentía la sangre de sus venas hervir, aquello no se quedaría así, nadie tocaba las posesiones del gran señor Sesshoumaru y salía victorioso, nadie……

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Adivinen que? Esto empieza a ponerse emocionante no lo creen? Por fin sessh llego a salvar a Rin evitando que le comieran el mandado jejejeje, como se darán cuenta Inu y Kagome están solo de relleno por que como dije este es un fic sessh/Rin, ahora comenzaran mas confusiones, mas batallas y mas misterios buajajaja que malvada soy. Este es mi primer capitulo donde escribo lemon espero que no halla quedado del todo mal, pobre Rin de la que se salvo, tratare de actualizar mas seguido no se me desesperen que no me olvido de nada.**

**NIRVANA MAGO DE OZ: Gracias por tu apoyo… (y no olvides a su conciencia) tu cállate, bueno gracias por tu apoyo y por decir que la historia esta padre (y no te preocupes que esta cabeza dura no va a dejar la historia a medias, de hecho aunque no hubiera tenido reviews la hubiera seguido publicando ya que le gusta mucho escribir, por lo de contestar rápido no te preocupes ahora que esta de vacaciones haré que mi esclava trabaje kyajajajajaj!) -.-u bueno creo que ella dijo todo por mi, en cuanto a lo de cuantos capítulos valla a tener simplemente puedo contestar que no te desanimes ya que la llevo para largo creeme cuando te digo que serán mas de diez eso si, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (si nos vemos) tu cállate X.X**

**Sakura04: Trato de no tardarme mucho en actualizar pero últimamente anduve ocupada con la escuela, descuida ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de actualizar más seguido. Muchas gracias por decirme que tengo un don muchas personas me dicen que es perdida de tiempo en fin que saben ellos.**

**Atori-Chan: No por que crees que Inu esta domesticado nada mas por que le tiene pavor a Kagome? Jejejejeje pues si estoy tratando de hacer lo mas fielmente posible los personajes a los de Sensei Rumiko, pero también tratare de relajarlos un poco mas.**

**Bueno chicos ahora si como dijo porki: eso es to.. eso es to… eso es todo amigos por ahora próximamente capitulo VI si ya en camino, calientito recién salido de mi cabeza 0.o eso se oyó raro jejeje, nos vemos y gracias por sus reviews que para mi es como mi paga nos vemos.**


	6. CAPITULO VI: BATALLAMORTAL,PESADILLADESO

**CAPITULO VI**

**BATALLA MORTAL, PESADILLA DE SOMBRAS**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: Eh intentado de todo, pero de nuevo nada de esto es mío, solo la historia y los personajes que no recuerden que salgan en la serie, esos son míos.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente al hombre delante suyo, ese rostro que tanto odiaría hasta no ver que su vida terminara. Aquellos malditos se habían atrevido a tocarla, a ella que era parte de sus posesiones: **_será que solo la consideras una posesión? De ser así por que estas tan enojado? Acaso sentirías lo mismo si le pasara algo a Yaken_**, _te he dicho que guardes silencio, esto es entre ese tipo y yo, desaparece de inmediato,_ **_de acuerdo, solo será por que estas ocupado._** Rin miraba confundida la escena, tal parecía que ella significaba algo para aquel hombre, ese demonio asesino de personas como su maestra le había dicho, o era acaso lo que ella quería que creyera?

FLASHBACK

Rin con tan solo doce años, limpiando el patio trasero del templo.

- Veo que estas muy ocupada- diciendo con una mirada fría mientras se acerca hacia Rin-

- Kiramaru Sensei- sonriendo- ya regreso de su viaje del mundo fantástico- corriendo hacia la mujer- como le fue?

- Mal, de nuevo Sesshoumaru a matado a miles de aldeanos ocasionando que muchos se fueran de la aldea –sentándose en una roca- ahora todo parece estar muerto –quitándose las sandalias-

- Ese hombre debe ser muy malo- sujetando con fuerza la escoba- cuando podré ir ayudarla Sensei?

- No seas tonta niña, aun eres muy pequeña, pero algún día tú te encargaras de seguir con mi tarea una vez que yo me halla ido- mirando hacia un pequeño estanque cercano-

- No diga eso Sensei, usted es la mejor, nada puede pasarle- diciendo seriamente-

- Sin embargo soy mortal pequeña –poniéndose de pie- algún día me iré, pero estaré tranquila sabiendo que tu defenderás a los inocentes del ataque de Sesshoumaru –caminando hacia el interior del templo-

- Así es Sensei, yo acabare con Sesshoumaru- diciendo con decisión.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Sensei….-murmuro Rin mientras apretaba con fuerza parte de las ropas que Sesshoumaru le había dado- perdóneme pero contra el corazón no se puede luchar….-mirando con ternura al chico- y algo me dice que el es especial para mi.

- Eh estado esperando esto por demasiado tiempo, señor del este, el momento preciso para derrotarlo- dijo Majuu mirando fríamente a Sesshoumaru- encontré la debilidad del poderoso youkai, el supremo demonio perro-

- No entiendo, que quiere un vulgar ladrón como tu, con un demonio como lo es el?-pregunto Rin algo confundida-

- Calla humana insensata, esto no te incumbe –contesto fríamente el chico- tu solo eras una carnada, utilizada para traer a este tipo arrogante hacia mis dominios –caminando alrededor del fuego- ni siquiera el idiota de Makura sabia de mis verdaderas intenciones, solo pensaba en satisfacer sus necesidades contigo, claro tuve que montar un espectáculo, pero yo jamás seria capaz de tocar el asqueroso cuerpo de un humano, jamás –apagando el fuego-

- A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida la chica- tu también eres humano.

- No vuelvas a compararme contigo, o con ese idiota de Makura –contesto estremeciéndose ante la sola idea de que lo compararan con un humano- yo soy mas que nada, y menos que todo…. Yo puedo vivir por siglos y jamás me encontrarías- diciendo misteriosamente-

- Así que te has ocultado tras la figura de un ser humano para pasar desapercibido, pero por que usar a este tonto como tu acompañante-dijo Sesshoumaru mientras pateaba los restos de Makura-

- Ese idiota solo era mi esclavo, veras yo vagaba por el mundo desde que el poderoso Inu Taisho invadió nuestras tierras, liberando según sus propias palabras a este mundo de mi asquerosa raza-apretando los puños- se apodero de mis dominios y acabo con todos mis camaradas, tuve que escapar ya que soy el ultimo de mi clan. Al principio le seguí, fue entonces cuando me entere que tenia un descendiente con una Youkai, tu madre y tu, pero tu madre murió al poco tiempo de una extraña enfermedad, eso es muy penoso –riendo sarcásticamente- después sucedió lo de tu querido medio hermano, Inu Yasha, es su nombre verdad? Bueno el poderoso youkai se enamoro de una humana y lo peor fue que lo derroto un ser inferior, ese samurai llamado Takemaru. Me alegre, el maldito termino pagando por todo, pero mi venganza no se encontraba completa los hijos seguían con vida. Inu Yasha era un ser inferior pero tu, tu eras el primogénito, además de ser un demonio completo, debía eliminarte. Te seguí durante un tiempo pero eras demasiado fuerte para atacarte, así que espere, algún día encontraría tu punto débil y así sucedió, pronto te vi con esa niña a la que protegías tanto….

- Niña, a que se referirá?- se pregunto así misma Rin-

- Velando de sus sueños, regresándola del inframundo, entonces lo supe, esa niña seria tu debilidad, pero ella desapareció, era una desgracia, de nuevo tenias la guardia puesta, que iba hacer- dijo serenamente Majuu- comencé a rondar los caminos de nuevo, pero no me alejaba del bosque donde tu permanecías día y noche, fue cuando encontré al inútil de Makura y pensé por que no pasarla bien durante un tiempo, mientras descubro a Sesshoumaru con la guardia baja de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando otros ladrones te vieron en el bosque y te descubrieron besando a esta humana, si la niña había desaparecido por que no utilizar a esta mujer tan parecida a ella- mirando fijamente a Rin- y lo vez, al fin aquí, lejos de tus dominios y cerca de los míos, pagaras lo que tu padre le hizo a mi clan.

- No entiendo, entonces quien es Majuu?- pregunto Rin a Sesshoumaru-

- El no es humano, es un Hanya- contesto seriamente Sesshoumaru mientras no le quitaba la vista a Majuu-

- Un Hanya? Que es eso?- mirando confundida al youkai-

- Es un espíritu de las sombras, rondan este mundo devorando los cadáveres tanto de demonios, como de seres humanos, son muy poderosos, pero no tienen un propósito fijo, ya que muchas veces solo matan por placer (en Japón los Hanyas son considerados lo que nosotros conocemos como vampiros, rondan las tumbas de las personas recién fallecidas, la forma de ahuyentarlos es dejándoles una ofrenda de comida e incienso sobre las tumbas)- dijo el chico mientras desenvainaba a Tensaiga- mi padre tuvo razón en acabar con esos malolientes seres, ya que muchos de nuestros soldados cayeron por causa de ellos.

- No te atrevas hablar de mi gente maldito demonio- dijo Majuu con los ojos llenos de furia- quien se creía tu desgraciado padre para juzgarnos, acaso el era dios, no claro que no, fue un estupido que murió por causa de una humana, por que era débil como tu.

- Tal vez sea débil, pero no soy un tipo patético como tu, aferrado a una venganza que tienes perdida.

- Calla maldito- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia Sesshoumaru, de su mano surgió una guadaña (es el arma que trae la muerte consigo)- te haré que te tragues todas tus palabras, una a una –atacándolo, el youkai detiene el golpe interponiendo a Tensaiga mientras Majuu arroja una cadena que esta sujeta a su arma hacia la chica, Sesshoumaru lanza a Majuu contra uno de los muros y se dirige hacia Rin sujetándola de la cintura, la lleva a refugiarse tras una roca-

- Quédate aquí- diciendo seriamente-

- Si- dijo la chica asintiendo-

- Es tan tierno que te preocupes por ella- recogiendo la cadena con su mano derecha- pagaras caro el que trates de protegerla –lanzando la guadaña hacia el techo-

- Creo que tu puntería es un tanto mala- diciendo sarcásticamente-

- No te apunte a ti- sonriendo malévolamente-

- Que?- dijo Sesshoumaru preocupado, la guadaña dio contra el techo cerca de donde estaba Rin, ocasionando que algunas piedras se desprendieran y cayeron. El youkai se dirigió presuroso hacia la chica empujándola lejos al tiempo que Majuu se lanzaba hacia Sesshoumaru y lo sujetaba por la espalda, antes de que el muchacho pudiera hacer algo, Majuu le asesto una mordida al cuello: _como es posible que no seda ante mi veneno?_ Se pregunto sorprendido Sesshoumaru mientras caía inconsciente al piso….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Se sentía mareado, era la primera vez que alguien lo derrotaba, lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba dentro de la cueva aun, trato de moverse pero no podía su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sujeto por la cadena de la guadaña que pertenecía a Majuu. Delante de el, apareció el Hanya sujetando fuertemente a la indefensa Rin.

- Esto te paso por causa de esta chica- dijo mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Rin- ahora se como será mi venganza perfecta….

- Sesshoumaru- murmuro lentamente la muchacha- perdóname esto paso por mi causa-

- Rin- contesto el youkai mientras trataba de moverse-

- Ahora veras lo que le sucede a tu querida amada- dijo Majuu mientras lanzaba a la chica al suelo- aunque me desagrade hacer esto-hizo gesto de asco- primero te torturare para luego matarte, así mi venganza estará completa- finalizo mientras se acercaba a Rin-

- No te atrevas a tocarla- grito desesperado el youkai mientras luchaba incansablemente para liberarse de las cadenas, pero todo era inútil. Majuu se acerco a la chica, sujetándola con ambas manos la beso de una manera ruda provocando que los labios de ella se partieran y la sangre emanara de la herida. Sesshoumaru estaba furioso pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, mas que observar impotente la escena…**_tal como lo hiciste cuando Kiramaru se la llevara de tu lado…_** Rin lloraba desconsolada mientras el chico apretaba con fuerza sus senos y succionaba uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolos con rudeza ocasionando que la chica gritara de dolor. Súbitamente y sin esperar a mas, abrió con rudeza sus piernas, despojándose de sus ropas y con aquello inflamado completamente, se introdujo con rudeza dentro de Rin, que al sentir aquello dentro de ella grito y lloro con mucha mas fuerza que antes. Sesshoumaru desesperado veía la escena con los ojos desorbitados.

- Maldito seas, me la pagaras cuando te atrape Majuu- grito furioso el youkai, mientras sus ojos enrojecían-

Pero Majuu no se detuvo, sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos mientras los aceleraba. Inesperadamente el Hanya mordió uno de los senos de la chica, la sangre broto de nuevo, mientras el continuaba con sus rudos movimientos poseyendo aquel cuerpo inocente y virgen. Finalmente la espalda del chico se arqueo en una hola de placer, había terminado con su vil acto. Se levanto, dejando atrás el mutilado cuerpo de la chica que yacía en el suelo sin moverse. Se puso sus ropas de nuevo, e hizo aparecer su arma, se acerco lentamente hacia Sesshoumaru que lo veía con un infinito odio y crecientes ganas de despedazarlo, así lo haría aunque muriera, regresaría de la otra vida para acabar con la existencia de aquel asqueroso ser.

- Que se siente señor del este, ver todo, sentirte impotente sin poder ayudar dime- colocando el filo de la guadaña sobre el cuello del youkai- he de admitir que esa humana es bella, además su sangre era muy dulce –lamiéndose los labios- aunque no deja de ser una vulgar criatura –asestando un golpe al cuerpo de Rin ocasionando que este se parta en dos. _Esto no puede ser posible_ se dijo así mismo el chico mientras observaba con la mirada perdida aquella imagen, su niña había muerto, aquella mujer… ella a la que…- llego la hora de irse, señor-alzando la guadaña pero una gran luz surge de la nada provocando que todo se ilumine. Sesshoumaru cerro los ojos y al abrirlos delante de el estaba Rin, empuñando un arco mientras apuntaba a un punto cualquiera, que había pasado?

- Rin?- pregunto confundido el muchacho-

- Si, soy yo- respondió mientras se acercaba a Sesshoumaru- debemos salir de aquí, lo he ahuyentado pero no se por cuanto tiempo será –ayudando al youkai a levantarse-

- Que sucedió?- pregunto confundido el chico-

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, después te contare- se limito a contestar Rin mientras Sesshoumaru le indicaba la salida. Una vez fuera de la cueva y lo bastantemente alejados de aquel lugar, la muchacha se dejo caer al pasto del campo mientras el youkai se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol.

- Que sucedió?- pregunto seriamente Sesshoumaru mientras miraba fijamente a la chica-

- Esa cosa te puso en una especie de transe cuando te mordió, pero permaneció pegado a ti mientras una sombra púrpura salía de tu cuerpo, aproveche ese momento para tomar un arco que había visto al lado de la fogata, creo que era del tal Makura, con las técnicas aprendidas de mi maestra cree una flecha de luz, supuse que el al ser una criatura de las sombras la luz lo ahuyentaría –dijo la chica sonriendo-

- Ya veo- se limito a contestar el chico-

- Gracias por venir en mi ayuda, no estaba segura de si te importaba oh no, pero después del beso que me diste en el bosque, supuse que significaba algo para ti –dijo Rin sonrojándose-

- No creas que por que te salve la vida eres alguien para mi, sigues siendo una humana, solo pensé en saldar cuentas con ese Hanya y acabar de una vez por todas con su existencia- respondió Sesshoumaru mirando hacia otra dirección: **_muy bien señor fuerte, arruine lo que había conseguido,_** _tu de nuevo? Por que no te largas de una vez, pensé que te había dicho que te esfumaras,_ **_eso solo fue por la batalla ahora debo regresar a recordarte lo idiota que eres?_**

- Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Inu Yasha, planeabas irte…..- murmuro la chica con voz triste-

- Y que si así fuera- dijo tranquilamente el youkai-

- Que pasara entonces conmigo? Con lo que siento por ti?- dijo la chica mirando tiernamente a Sesshoumaru-

- Pensé que me odiabas, no eras tu la que deseaba asesinarme- contesto el chico, **_bravo señor racional siga así y terminara quedándose solo con Yaken para toda la eternidad._**

- Eso pensaba antes, pero….-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al youkai- me di cuenta que siento algo mas por ti, algo mas fuerte -acariciando la mejilla de el- lo sentí la primera vez que te toque, es como si fueras la persona mas especial en mi vida –exclamo al tiempo que pasaba su mano por los cabellos del chico, acariciaba sus labios y finalmente se acercaba a el para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez el beso fue mucho mas prolongado, pero mientras ella acariciaba el pecho desnudo de el, Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil disfrutando de la sensación de cada caricia que Rin le proporcionaba: **_algo que nunca has tenido en tu vida no es así señor insensible,_** _desaparece por esta vez solamente quieres? **esta bien por segunda ocasión te obedeceré pero por que estas accediendo un poco.**_

Ya fuera consecuencia del cansancio de aquel día, o por que simplemente tenia un poco de sueño, la chica recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, este solo cubrió el cuerpo de Rin con su larga cola, y se aventuro acariciar el cabello de su niña, a aspirar aquel aroma que tantas años no había aspirado, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar de aquel calor sin importarle nada mas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La noche transcurría lentamente, arrastrando con ella la quietud y tranquilidad que siempre reina en ese estado. Un pequeño ciervo pastaba tranquilamente cerca de un riachuelo, repentinamente el indefenso animal alzo la cabeza en señal de alerta, sin saber lo que le sucedería. Su cuerpo fue mutilado repentinamente por un gran zarpazo que apareció de la nada, la criatura callo al suelo con un sonido sordo, mientras su cuerpo se desangraba lentamente. Una enorme sombra lo cubrió, algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a desprenderse inexplicablemente y a desaparecer en la nada.

- Con que lograste escapar- dijo una voz que sonaba molesta- deja de hacer el idiota y aparece Majuu- ordeno la voz-

- Que haces aquí?- respondió el Hanya mientras aparecía sobre el cuerpo del ciervo muerto, con la boca cubierta de sangre-

- No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder, tenías al imbecil de Sesshoumaru entre tus garras y te dejaste vencer por esa niña idiota- le reprendió aquella figura encapuchada mientras descendía de la roca donde permanecía de pie-

- Yo no sabia que esa chiquilla tenia las habilidades de una sacerdotisa, nadie me lo advirtió- alego en su defensa Majuu mientras se limpiaba los restos del ciervo que tenia en los labios-

- Nunca imagine que esa niña lograra tener poderes tan grandiosos- dijo la figura encapuchada mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- Si, ahora que te has dado cuenta, que haremos?- pregunto el chico enfadado por el regaño que le había dado-

- Una cosa si es segura, ella es la debilidad del señor del este por mas que trate de negarlo- contesto al tiempo que sonreía satisfecho-

- Si, pude ver cuanto significaba para el cuando lo arrastre a su visión de muerte- dijo el muchacho burlonamente-

- Por ahora descansa y recobra fuerzas, ya después veremos que hacer- respondió la figura mientras se alejaba lentamente-

- Dime- dijo Majuu deteniéndolo- que es lo que tienes tu contra Sesshoumaru?- pregunto interesado-

- Rencores del pasado- se limito a contestar el sujeto- necesita pagar por deudas que dejan huella- respondió mientras desaparecía-

- No sabes lo que te espera Sesshoumaru, pagaras caro tu orgullo- murmuro el Hanya al tiempo que volvía al lado del ciervo muerto y daba otra gran mordida a la carne del animal-

El odio, la sed de venganza, deudas del pasado marcadas en sangre, están escritas para siempre con dolor y sufrimientos, rencores pasados, tristezas en el aire, con susurros de desesperación, el orgullo del padre se refleja en el hijo, la salvación existirá dentro de esa fría alma?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Que les pareció? Interesante la historia no, pero no se preocupen todavía hay mas. Por fin aceptara sessh lo que siente por Rin? Hanya regresara a terminar con su venganza? Quien es el tipo encapuchado? Todas estas dudas se resolverán poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos.**

**NIRVANA-MAGO DE OZ: pues si me gustan ese tipo de fics pero no te preocupes encontré una pagina donde vienen muchos de ellos (creele adora a Sesshoumaru mas cuando lo describen haciend…) cosas buenas verdad? Es que me encanta que sea tan romántico 0/0 (aja si lo que tu digas) por otra parte me gusta que te halla parecido bien la forma como escribí la parte lemon ya que la mayoría que eh leído de este genero es un poco salvaje y pues yo no quería hacerlo tan así, quería hacerlo menos salvaje (hay que tiene de malo que te amarren a la cama, te den uno que otro latigazo, te introduzcan un…) ya vete a dormir tu correle, bueno espero que te halla gustado este capitulo también, aunque el lemon que escribí aquí si es un poco mas rudo jejejeje, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (y gracias por los saludos de tu conciencia que son bien recibidos, genial me caes bien chava) es hora de que tengas una cita con los calmantes -.- nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**IzOpeTT: Gracias por tu comentario, claro que seguiré adelante.**

**Eso fue todo por esta vez, próximamente capitulo VII la historia amenaza con ponerse mas buena, nos veremos luego.**


	7. CAPITULO VII:DISCUSIONES,RECUERDOSYDESIC

**CAPITULO VII**

**DISCUSIONES, RECUERDOS Y DESICIONES**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: De nuevo nada de nada, solo espero que algún día me suelten los de la aduana por tratar de pasar sin pasaporte a Japón T.T todos los personajes siguen siendo de Rumiko Sensei y ya saben cuales me pertenecen los que no son tan geniales.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La noche seguía su curso, la brisa movía la hierba de los campos creando danzas silenciosas. Ella se removió lentamente en el lugar donde estaba, sentía que flotaba. Abrió un ojo perezosamente para descubrir que no estaba flotando como creía, de nuevo era una pequeña niña, el hombre de sus sueños se encontraba delante suyo, la llevaba en brazos, aquellos brazos tan fuertes en los que se sentía protegida, donde siempre reinaba una gran calidez. Se acurruco en el pecho del muchacho y sujeto las ropas de el con su pequeña mano.

- Veo que estas despierta- dijo el hombre mientras seguía avanzando-

- A donde vamos?- pregunto inocentemente-

- Te has quedado dormida en el prado mientras recolectabas flores, he tenido que venir a buscarte- contesto el chico algo molesto-

- Lo siento, es que las flores que crecen en ese lugar me gustan mucho- dijo la pequeña algo apenada- además quería dárselas a usted- prosiguió sonrojándose-

- Puedes volver a dormir, todavía nos falta mucho para llegar- se limito a decir fríamente-

- Si- asintió alegremente Rin mientras volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería permanecer así todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, al lado de aquella persona que tan feliz la hacia, su señor….

- Señor- dijo la chica despertando repentinamente y sentándose sobre el futon (Fe de erratas: disculpen mi burrada, en capítulos anteriores decía que Rin y Kagome tenían camas, cosa que en la época antigua no se podría por que en aquel tiempo solo tenían futones que eran como colchones cubiertos con mantas, corrijo las veces que escribí cama jejejej, bien volvamos a la historia)- que?- miro alrededor, se encontraba de nuevo en su casa, sobre su futon, a salvo en la aldea- todo fue un sueño- se dijo a si misma llevándose la mano al rostro- pero –se levanto del futon y abrió la puerta, aun estaba oscuro, parecía que todos dormían, efectivamente se encontraba de regreso en la aldea, a miles de kilómetros de la cueva donde había permanecido prisionera- Sesshoumaru….-murmuro la chica mientras una fina ráfaga de viento mecía su cabello- se ha ido de nuevo- se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba la puerta. Un poco triste camino hacia la mesa, metió las manos en el agua que estaba dentro del recipiente y dos grandes mangas blancas cayeron sobre el liquido, la chica no se había dado cuenta que aun llevaba puesta la ropa que el youkai le había dado para cubrirse- Sesshoumaru- susurro mientras apretaba aquellas ropas con fuerza- se que no te has ido, debes estar en el bosque – se dijo a si misma con esperanzas de que fuera verdad- gracias por salvarme….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El horizonte comenzaba a mostrar los primeros rayos del sol, anunciando el amanecer. Podía escucharse los movimientos de gente que despertaba en la aldea. Desde la distancia el señor del este observaba con sus agudos ojos el panorama, la humana estaría a salvo en ese lugar con el tonto de Inu Yasha, si alguien trataba de atacarla, el híbrido se encargaría de todo. Así tenia que ser, después de todo, ella pertenecía a ese mundo, con los de su especie: _**por que no admites la verdad, que la llevaste de regreso a la aldea solo para que estuviera a salvo, sabes muy bien que tu hermano la protegerá si alguien quiere dañarla,**…………,_ _**que es esto? Una nueva táctica, piensas ignorarme de ahora en adelante,**…………,_ _**sabes que vivo dentro de tu cabeza, estas seguro que podrás aguantar tanto tiempo sin responderme,**…………,_ **_valla que eres cobarde, ni siquiera te atreves a defenderte….,_** _dime algo…,_ **_eh,_** _mi padre, como se entero de lo que sentía por aquella mujer llamada Izayoi,_ **eso** **_es algo que el supo con el tiempo, yo no estaba ahí para decirle anda ve por ella, tu padre tomo sus propias decisiones por que no era un cabeza dura como tu,_** _que pasa si me fuera de este lugar y decidiera no regresar nunca mas…,_ **_que sufrirías mucho y por mas lejos que huyeras terminarías regresando tarde o temprano a este lugar y para entonces puede que sea demasiado tarde…._**

- No me interesa, ella estará mejor ahí- dijo el youkai dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el bosque: **_piensas dejarla atrás? Estas seguro de lo que haces,_** _será mientras Majuu permanezca con vida,_ **_estamos avanzando cabeza dura al menos ya admites que te importa_**- cállate- respondió Sesshoumaru internándose cada vez mas en las profundidades de aquel lugar. Claro que le preocupaba Rin, pero jamás lo admitiría, por lo menos no abiertamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Buenos días- saludo alegre Rin a Kagome que la veía sorprendida-

- Que te paso? Cuando regresaste?- le pregunto la chica jalándola hacia el interior de la casa-

- Hey! Tranquilízate, estoy bien- contesto-

- La niñas dijeron que te vieron corriendo hacia el bosque- dijo la morena mirándola fijamente-

- Ah! Eso fue por que de repente me sentí muy triste y desesperada por no poder recordar nada- mintió la chica sentándose cerca del fuego-

- Estas segura?- pregunto nuevamente Kagome-

- Si, no te preocupes, después de dar un paseo por ahí, regrese a casa y tome una merecida siesta- contesto sonriente Rin- a propósito, donde esta Inu Yasha?

- Fue a buscar leña, el invierno se acerca y necesitamos tener mucha para protegernos del frío- dijo la morena removiendo el contenido de un recipiente que se encontraba sobre el fuego-

- Invierno- murmuro Rin-

- Que te sucede?- pregunto curiosa Kagome-

- No me gustan los inviernos- contesto la chica mirando con melancolía el fuego-

- Por que no? Durante el invierno se que hace frío cuando nieva y todo esta un poco mas oscuro, pero la nieve es hermosa, verla caer es una maravilla- dijo la muchacha sonriendo-

- Pero…- Rin recordaba perfectamente por que no le gustaba esa estación. Durante los inviernos, en el mundo donde había crecido, celebraban una fecha llamada navidad. En ese día las familias se reunían para pasar un momento divertido, pero ella siempre había pasado sola las navidades, ya que su maestra se marchaba durante todo el invierno para regresar a principios de la primavera sin darle la más mínima explicación. Eso entristecía a la chica que se veía obligada a permanecer dentro del templo sin más compañía que la de ella misma. Claro que esto no podía explicárselo a Kagome- es solo que el frío me entristece- se limito a responder mientras se encogía en su sitio-

- No te preocupes, puedes pasarlo con nosotros, para lo que necesites Inu Yasha y yo estaremos aquí- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rin-

- Gracias Kagome- respondió ella un poco mas animada:_ pero preferiría pasarla al lado de Sesshoumaru_, se dijo así misma-

- Rin- la llamo la morena- estas segura que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado?

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno, no te has preguntado por que Sesshoumaru te busca con tanta insistencia?- pregunto Kagome sorprendiendo a la chica-

- Pues yo…- Rin dudo sobre decirle la verdad a su amiga o mejor quedarse callada, después de todo Kagome estaba con Inu Yasha que era en parte youkai, que de malo tendría que ella se hubiera enamorado de Sesshoumaru: **_el asesino a tu maestra,_** le respondió una voz en su interior, _pero yo quiero contarle toda la verdad Kagome, además siento que ella puede ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdos,_ **_que tal si son malos, de no ser así por que los olvidaste,_** _no lo se, tal vez sufrí un accidente o…,_ **_tal vez sea algo deplorable que es mejor no recordar, el sufrimiento es lo primero que se olvida…_**- quisiera poder recordar algo, para contarte sobre mi, pero la verdad son pocas mis memorias. Solo se que mi maestra fue asesinada por Sesshoumaru, y el ahora trata de acabar conmigo por ser su discípula- respondió con la vista hacia el suelo-

- Entiendo- dijo Kagome decepcionada- no desesperes, veras que pronto tu vida pasada volverá a tu mente, mientras tanto trata de divertirte- exclamo la chica-

- Claro, si tu e Inu Yasha están conmigo jamás me sentiré sola- respondió Rin mientras sonreía. Sabía que eso era verdad, pero también deseaba contarle todo a su amiga. Que era de otro mundo, que no recordaba nada de su niñez a excepción del hombre en sus sueños, que amaba al youkai asesino de su mentora, pero que aun así quería estar a su lado, de la sensación que sentía cuando estaba con el. Pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedía: _tal vez algún día tenga el valor de decir todo……_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Amo bonito, que le sucedió?- pregunto Yaken al ver llegar a su señor en aquel estado-

- Donde esta Ah-un- fue la respuesta del youkai-

- Por aquellos árboles- dijo el sapo señalando el lugar-

- Bien, ve a buscarlo y tráeme ropas, necesito vestirme.

- Que le sucedió amo?- pregunto de nuevo el sirviente-

- Fue un ataque Yaken, un antiguo enemigo de mi padre- respondió el joven-

- Le ha derrotado amo?

- No, ha escapado, pero regresara, su tonta venganza no ha sido cobrada.

- De quien se trata amo?

- Es un Hanya, el último de su especie probablemente, ahora ve por mis ropas- dijo el youkai caminando hacia un árbol especialmente frondoso-

- Si amo, enseguida regreso- respondió Yaken dirigiéndose hacia el enorme dragón de dos cabezas-

Sesshoumaru permaneció inmóvil, mirando en dirección a la aldea, ahí estaba ella, su niña, aquella que había permitido tocarle, demasiado lejos, demasiado rodeada de humanos, si pero a salvo. Sus caricias eran como una suave brisa y sus besos el manjar mas delicioso que hubiera probado, aquellos suaves labios como la seda, su cuerpo perfecto nunca mas una niña, ahora una mujer. Que es esto que siento dentro de mi pecho, **_eso se llama corazón, no lo sentías anteriormente por que estaba dormido pero ahora ah vuelto a la vida,_** eso ocasiono que mi padre muriera, **_pero lo hizo_** **_mucho mas fuerte de lo que era,_** el amor es solo un signo de debilidad, es que acaso no lo entiendes, mi padre murió por proteger a ese humana que tanto amaba, **_eres tu quien todavía no entiendes Sesshoumaru, pero descuida, con el paso del tiempo comprenderás y espero que cuando eso suceda no sea demasiado tarde para ti…_**

- Aquí tiene sus ropas amo bonito- dijo Yaken entregándole a su señor un juego de ropas parecido al que traía puesto. El joven solo se limito a tomarlas y alejarse con ellas- a donde va amo?

- Iré a cambiarme- contesto fríamente el youkai, no le gustaba que nadie viera su cuerpo-

- Pero amo, debe tener cuidado con el Hanya, amo- grito el pequeño demonio, Sesshoumaru siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás internándose cada vez mas entre la espesura de los árboles. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar en muchas cosas, una parte de el sabia lo que sentía por Rin, pero su parte racional, aquella que siempre lo detenía, aquella que le recordaba cuanto detestaba a los humanos, no le permitía expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, tal vez esa parte siempre estaría con el, recordándole su verdadera naturaleza. _Mi verdadera naturaleza… sentimientos…ella, Rin, su cuerpo perfecto, sus cabellos color ébano, sus grandes ojos castaños….por que la salve en aquella ocasión? Acaso fue por lastima, acaso sentía la necesidad de regresarle el favor que me había hecho al cuidar de mi… no lo creo, de ser así la hubiera abandonado en ese bosque poco después de salvarle la vida,_ se decía a si mismo mientras comenzaba a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, _pero ella me siguió, ella quería estar conmigo y yo no deseaba dejarla atrás, mi pequeña siempre me transmitió algo, siempre me sentí confundido su lado, por que…._ De repente los recuerdos invadieron su mente como un rayo de luz cegadora. Uno de sus tantos recuerdos de la niñez, casi olvidados por el tiempo.

FLASHBACK

Sesshoumaru se encuentra de pie, frente a un estanque en un extenso jardín, su cabello es corto, su rostro luce mas joven, sus ropas son diferentes. A lo lejos puede verse una pareja de jóvenes Youkais abrazados.

- Patético- dice por lo bajo el joven Sesshoumaru-

- Sucede algo hijo?- pregunto un hombre de largos cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y una pequeña media luna en la frente, Inu Taisho, el padre de Sesshoumaru-

- No es nada padre- contesto mientras miraba con repulsión a la joven pareja-

- Por que te sientes tan molesto Sesshoumaru?- pregunta el gran youkai mirando hacia donde lo hacia su hijo-

- Eso es un acto patético- contesto señalando a los chicos- solo está mostrando signo de debilidad, deberías sacarlo de las filas de tu ejercito, con un miembro tan vulnerable puedes correr peligro en batalla- dijo acaloradamente el chico-

- Sesshoumaru, que fue lo que te sucedió hijo? Por que esa frialdad tan repentinamente?

- No es frialdad padre, nosotros los youkais no podemos mostrarnos vulnerables, debemos ser como nuestra naturaleza lo indica, crueles y despiadados para derrotar al enemigo. El amor, la amistad, la felicidad son sentimientos inútiles que nuca te llevaran a ninguna parte, solo son estorbos, debemos de aprender a borrarlos de nuestro interior.

- No pensabas lo mismo, cuando tu madre estaba con vida.

- Mi madre- dijo el chico volteándose hacia el estanque- ella esta muerta –contesto apresuradamente- y no volverá, nunca volverá, yo ya lo supere, supéralo tu padre, el amor no la hará regresar –dijo finalmente y con paso decidido entro de nuevo al castillo que se encontraba a espaldas de Inu Taisho-

- Algún día comprenderás todo hijo, cuando encuentres a la persona indicada- susurro el youkai mientras veía a la joven pareja darse un beso apasionado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sesshoumaru termino de vestirse, miro en todas direcciones antes de dejarse caer sobre el pasto, con la mirada agachada, era débil después de todo, había caído en la trampa del amor, necesitaba estar con ella, con su pequeña, con la persona que el…

- No, no debo caer, no seré como mi padre- dijo levantándose lentamente mientras apretaba los puños- no necesito de nadie- **_sabes muy bien, que eso es una mentira_**- CALLA, DEJAME EN PAZ, SAL DE MI CABEZA, POR QUE HAS APARECIDO DE REPENTE, NUNCA EXISTISTE, NO TE NECESITO, SAL YA- grito al cielo , hablando con una voz que solo el podía escuchar, **_deja de resistirte, sabes que la necesitas, que necesitas estar con ella, tal como necesitabas de tu madre después de que murió, llevándose tu sentimiento de amor, marchándose la primera persona que amaste_**- guarda silencio- contesto el youkai sintiéndose derrotado y es que lo que aquella voz había dicho era cierto, el amor había desaparecido para el en el momento que su madre, la mujer que mas había amado cerro sus ojos para ya no despertar jamás. Con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos ante el sepulcro de esa mujer, juro que nunca volvería a sentir ese sentimiento tan especial hacia ningún ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra. **_Te sientes culpable, por que sabes que has roto esa promesa, amando a esa muchacha como amaste a tu madre hace mucho tiempo, pero piensalo ella hubiera deseado lo mejor para ti…._**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin se encontraba recostada sobre su futon, mirando el techo de su pequeña casa, hacia momentos que Kagome se había marchado acompañada por un soñoliento Inu Yasha. Después de la cena, la chica le contó a Rin todas las aventuras que pasaron recolectando la perla sagrada de shikon, que ahora se encontraba completa bajo el poder de Kagome, segura en algún lugar que solo ellos dos conocían. La luna brillaba por entre las hendiduras que quedaban entre algunas tablas, iluminando todo lo que podían. Sentía los ojos pesados, se encontraba agotada después de todo un día de ayudar a su amiga con las tareas diarias y de jugar con las niñas que se sintieron contentas de verla a salvo. Se dio la vuelta enredándose en las mantas, disponiéndose a dormir cuando una fina brisa le azoto el cuello, con mirada somnolienta se giro para ver de donde provenía y se sorprendió mirando a Sesshoumaru de pie ante su futon, admirándola silenciosamente. Ella se incorporo dispuesta a levantarse, pero el youkai la detuvo, agachándose a su altura, mirándola directamente a sus grandes ojos chocolate, _que esta sucediendo? _Se pregunto a si misma la chica, algo raro pasaba, el youkai no llevaba puesta su acostumbrado yelmo de picos (para todos aquellos que no recuerden lo que es un yelmo, es la armadura que Sesshoumaru trae puesta, el hombre no llevaba nada de nada, osease iba nada mas con el kimono blanco) ni su espada, estaba completamente desprotegido. Sesshoumaru levanto su mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica, pasando sus delgados dedos por entre aquellos cabellos negro azabache, Rin inmóvil no hacia nada, en parte por la sorpresa en parte para dejarlo que experimentara nuevas sensaciones que tal vez para el eran desconocidas tanto como para ella. La chica se hizo a un lado, indicándole que entrara al futon, como quien permite que entren en su territorio, el youkai entendió el mensaje, sentándose a su lado, ella acaricio lentamente la mejilla del chico, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella blanca piel que brillaba como la luna, sus labios se conectaron de nuevo en un apasionado beso, esta vez iniciado por el quien recostó a Rin suavemente sobre el futon. _**El amor, la amistad, la felicidad no son signos de debilidad, siempre y cuando no te conviertas en sus esclavos, hay que saber diferenciar entre aquello que te da valor para seguir adelante, y aquello que te impide realizar lo que mas deseas, eso es lo que tu padre comprendió al conocer el amor. El amor no lo hizo débil, lo fortaleció, llenándolo del valor que le permitió salvar a su mujer y a su hijo a pesar de que sabía que moriría, no dejaría que sucediera lo mismo que le sucedió a tu madre, sentir de nuevo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Cuando se tiene algo que proteger se obtiene una fuerza mucho mayor a cualquier otra conocida y es que no lo haces por ti, lo haces por alguien mas… has entendido ahora todo Sesshoumaru, aceptas finalmente lo que hay dentro de ti, **ya nada me importa, yo estaré a su lado para protegerla, solo deseo estar con ella, que nadie la toque, que nadie la dañe, que sea feliz a mi lado para siempre._

- lo acepto- susurro Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica-

- Que dijiste?- pregunto Rin confundida. El youkai solo se limito a besar sus labios de nuevo mientras despojaba lentamente de las ropas a su niña. La luna brillaba intensamente, bañando con su tenue luz plateada todo a su alrededor, un viento frió comenzaba a soplar, el invierno se acercaba lentamente, pero dentro de aquella pequeña casa, las estaciones no importaban en lo mas mínimo, el tiempo se encontraba detenido, en un acto que ninguno de los dos esperaba que finalizara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, como ven Sesshoumaru ya acepto lo que siente por Rin (aunque sea solo con su voz interior -.-) esto se esta poniendo muy bueno. Soy malvada los dejare sufriendo ñaca ñaca, y para todos aquellos que lo estuvieron esperando próximo capitulo lemon de sessh y Rin espero que me quede bien, tratare de hacerlo lo mas romántico que pueda. Ahora comenzara lo bueno, mas sobre el pasado de sessh por que teme amar, Rin comenzara a recordar cosas de su niñez, abra mas Majuu para todos aquellos que quieren ver acción, saldrá el encapuchado.**

**NIRVANA-MAGO DE OZ: muchos gracias por tus felicitaciones, escribo lo mejor pensando en ustedes para que les guste (mentiras lo hace por morbosa nada mas) tu cállate, no te creas pues si hay muchas preguntas pero…(oh no sea metiche con el tiempo se van a responder perece) zock! (por que me golpeas) no seas grosera, con el tiempo se van a responder si las respondo todas en este momento luego le quito lo interesante, en cuanto a la pagina de los fics luego te la paso por que no recuerdo donde la apunte, pero te paso una de doujinshis de sessh y Rin que esta bien suave (la dirección es: http/ te va aparecer unas letras que dicen gallería abajo viene un cuadro desplegable lo abres y seleccionas el doujinshi que quieras ven, están bien bonitos) aunque estén japonés ese es el único inconveniente. Gracias por tus porras y pronto bajare otro capitulo (y te mandaremos la dirección ñ.ñ)**

**Sakura04: que bueno que te halla gustado la historia y no te preocupes no le sucedió nada a Rin, todo fue una ilusión, te espero en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Kareninu15: Gracias, bienvenida al mundo extraño de mi fic jejejeje, muchas muchas gracias por leerlo enserio pensé que casi no estaba gustando la historia y respondiendo a tu pregunta no Majuu no violo a Rin, todo fue una ilusión que creo dentro de la mente de sessh para torturarlo. Pronto bajo el próximo capitulo.**

**Angela Tsukishiro: hola hola muchas gracias por haber pasado a leer mi fic, pues si lo que sessh vio fue solo una ilusión causada por Majuu, a Rin no le pasó nada. En cuanto al lemon que escribí se supone que debía ser rudo, después de todo era una violación, en el próximo capitulo habrá más pero ahora será mas romántico por que será entre los dos protagonistas. Muchos de mis amigos que han leído mis fics dicen lo mismo que siempre termino transportándolos dentro de mi historia, en fin. Me gusta ponerle mucho suspenso a la historia para confundir, pero a fin de cuentas una persona muy observadora descubrirá todos mis enigmas tarde o temprano jejejeje. Gracias por tus sugerencias también estaba pensando en que sessh se peleara con su conciencia en voz alta jejeje, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Atori-chan: Gracias por tus reviews como siempre me los has enviado. No Yami es oscuridad pero en egipcio kura es oscuridad en japonés y Makura es más que oscuridad algo así como oscurísimo. Y no te preocupes en el siguiente capitulo habrá lemon entre los protagonistas atendiendo tu petición. Sessh no admite lo que siente ante Rin por que a final de cuentas quiero respetar las personalidades que Rumiko Sensei les puso y pues no quiero hacerlo demasiado romántico tampoco, claro que tendrá sus momentos con Rin, pero que admita que la ama será muuuchooo mas adelante y veras de que manera lo hace. Al ser encapuchado le falta mucho para que sepamos quien es, pero se quedaran con el ojo cuadrado (soy malvada ñaca ñaca) y claro que la segunda voz de sessh seguirá saliendo ya que es el encargado de jalarle las orejas jejejeje, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo y de nuevo muchas gracias por tus reviews. Por cierto tu fic me gusto, sigue escribiendo así ñ.ñ**

**Pandorayoukai: Muchas gracias por tu opinión de verdad que es muy valiosa para mi, sigue pasando por aquí para leer mi loca historia.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, discúlpenme por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo pero es que entre la escuela y mi vida personal traigo un revoltijo, pero ya se anda solucionando, prometo subir el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido que puedo, me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles infinitamente sus reviews y espero que la historia siga gustándoles.**


	8. CAPITULOVIII:REMEMBRANZASDEAMOR,PELIGROD

**CAPITULO VIII**

**REMEMBRANZAS DE AMOR PASADO, PELIGRO DEL PRESENTE.**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: Sorpresa! Que creen? De nuevo nada es mío, los asuste verdad. Todos los personajes como ya saben pertenecen a Rumiko Sensei, menos los que rondan por ahí que son míos.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Los humanos, seres creados por la naturaleza para vivir en este extensa inmensidad que llamamos tierra. Vida, regida por miles de componentes, ambiente, clima, el mismo ser humano, conformado por emociones y sentimientos: amistad, valentía, coraje, justicia, amor, que es el amor? Un sentimiento calido nacido de una pequeña parte del cuerpo llamado corazón, el amor a un amigo, el amor a tu familia, el amor a los demás, el amor a esa persona especial que vive dentro de tu cabeza, alimentando tus sueños, aquel que rige tu corazón… para nosotros los youkais, solo existe el orgullo, la maldad, la fuerza, ser superiores aquellas criaturas débiles llamados humanos, pero yo he caído, caí como lo hizo mi hermano Inu Yasha al ser sellado por aquella sacerdotisa y ser controlado por otra mujer después de su resurrección, cometí el mismo error que perforo el pecho de mi padre al proteger a esa princesa llamada Izayoi. Soy débil también, soy una basura por estar con ella?_

- no es así Sesshoumaru-

_- eh?_

- hijo, estas escuchándome- pregunto la youkai mientras miraba al pequeño niño de cabellos cortos, color platino que no le pasaban del cuello-

- si madre te escucho- contesto Sesshoumaru mirando con sus hermosos ojos dorados la superficie del estanque que se encontraba frente a el. En el podían reflejarse dos figuras, la del chico, que en aquellos tiempos no rebasaba los 8 años, vestía con un traje blanco con los bordes de las largas mangas de color azul, no llevaba puesta ninguna armadura, ni arma alguna en el cinto, tan solo era un pequeño niño indefenso, de grandes ojos llenos de alegría. La persona a su lado era una hermosa mujer youkai, de ojos tan azules como zafiros brillantes, decorados con una suave sombra amarilla y sus labios carmín, su brillante cabello plateado ondeaba suelto alegre en el viento, tan largo como una hermosa cascada que le pasaba de la espalda, vestía un kimono blanco como el de su hijo a excepción de los bordes de las mangas que eran color dorado, y unas estampadas por toda la ropa unas hermosas flores de sakura, sobre su frente podía apreciarse la misma media luna que decoraba la frente de Sesshoumaru. Esta mujer era quizás la mujer más importante de su vida, era su madre tal cual la recordaba-

- Entonces has entendido hijo, el amor no es un sentimiento exclusivo de los humanos- dijo la mujer acercándose lentamente al pequeño- los youkais también podemos sentirlo.

- Pero madre, eso solo nos hará débiles, y nos convierte en una presa fácil para el ataque de los demás- contesto el niño con una mirada fría- debemos ser crueles y despiadados la piedad es solo para los tontos.

- Eso significa que tu eres un tonto, o acaso no me amas?- pregunto la mujer mirando con sus cristalinos ojos la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo-

- Claro que te amo madre, eres la persona más importante para mi- contesto desesperado el joven- pero es diferente…

- No hijo mío, no es diferente, el amor entre youkais y humanos es de la misma forma, la diferencia la hace el pensamiento de cada ser, tu has crecido entre youkais que te han hecho creer esas ideas, que son totalmente equivocadas tu padre, incluso siendo señor de estas tierras entiende perfectamente esa similitud entre razas tan diferentes- recito la youkai colocándose tras el pequeño y cargándolo en sus brazos- algún día ya no estaré, y no deseo que te quedes solo sin conocer el verdadero amor pequeño.

- Conozco el verdadero amor madre, a tu lado lo he conocido, tu me lo has mostrado- contesto Sesshoumaru recostando su pequeña cabeza en el regazo de la mujer-

- Me refiero al amor de aquella persona que elegirás para estar a tu lado, para ser tu compañera, cuando ese momento llegue y la encuentres lo sabrás, y no te detengas por ese sentimiento que tengas hacia mi, yo siempre estaré contigo- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- siempre estaré contigo- susurro Rin al oído del youkai mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- ese es mi deseo- dijo la muchacha. Al escuchar esas palabras, la razón de Sesshoumaru, aquello que le impedía estar completamente junto a ella se destruyo por completo, la barrera bajaba, el hielo se derritió, solo pensó en aquello que su madre le había dicho hace tanto tiempo cuando apenas era un niño, y en el significado que ahora tenían para el. _Gracias madre..._ se dijo a si mismo, _ahora entiendo lo que en aquel tiempo no logre comprender, dentro de los humanos y los youkais late el mismo corazón, la sangre fluye por las venas, el calor se desprende del cuerpo, la diferencia entre todo, la hacia yo creyendo que eran seres inferiores que no merecían vivir, ahora al lado de Rin me he dado cuenta de mi error…_ una solitaria lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del youkai, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía una. Rin lo observo sin decir nada, lentamente se acerco al rostro del chico y beso su mejilla, provocando que la pequeña gota cristalina de agua salada desapareciera de aquel hermoso perfil. Sesshoumaru tendió nuevamente con delicadeza a la chica sobre las mantas, quitándole lentamente las ropas hasta dejar aquel cuerpo desnudo frente a sus ojos. Cuerpo perfecto, como siempre había sido su niña para el, perfecta, pura, inocente, delicada y ahora ella quería estar con el todo el tiempo que les quedaba por delante. Se acerco lentamente a los labios de Rin y estos los encontraron antes de que el terminara de descender su rostro, ya que la chica había apresurado el momento, se besaron tiernamente, profundamente, el rubor se hizo presente en la blancas mejillas de Rin cuando sintió como una de las manos del youkai tomaban uno de sus senos, mientras ella, desanudaba el cinturón de el. La parte superior del traje del youkai quedo libre y con un solo moviendo el chico se lo quito, dejando al descubierto su bien desarrollado tórax, aquellos músculos formados por las constantes batallas contra sus enemigos. Rin acaricio de nuevo aquel pecho que no le era desconocido, ya que en una ocasión anteriormente se había quedado dormido sobre el (Nota: en este fic, sessh tiene ambos brazos, mas adelante explicare el por que. Pensé en ponerle los dos brazos por que los va a necesitar jejejeje) Acaricio el vientre del chico descendiendo cada vez mas, hasta que finalmente lo sintió entre sus manos, a trabes de la tela de la ropa que aun le quedaba al joven. Entonces Sesshoumaru sintió algo, cerro sus ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por aquella sensación, lentamente su miembro recibió las ordenes del cerebro comenzando a inflamarse, la chica completamente conciente de lo que había provocado sonrió picaramente, mientras observaba el rostro lleno de placer del youkai. Inmediatamente, el chico busco el cuello de la muchacha y comenzó a besar cada escondido rincón, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los senos de la chica, tomo uno de ellos entre sus manos y comenzó a morder suavemente uno de los pezones, Rin tembló levemente al sentir esto y abrazo por el cuello al youkai, ya no podía soportar mas, quería que aquella dulce tortura parara, deseaba sentirlo dentro de su ser. Sesshoumaru se despojo de la ropa que le quedaba, finalmente quedo al descubierto su ahora ya hinchado miembro, Rin observo aquello, era la primera vez que veía uno, sentía un poco de miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, pero sabia que el youkai trataría de no lastimarla. Lentamente abrió sus piernas dejando que el chico viera aquello que se le estaba entregando, solo a el, después de mucho tiempo. _Eres perfecta, como siempre lo pensé, tan bella como aquellas flores que te gustaba recolectar y que dulcemente me regalabas, para mi fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo como una flor que crece en la adversidad siempre para traerme alegría… Rin… yo te amo…_ se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos, mientras veía fijamente los ojos chocolates de su niña, con solo un movimiento penetro a la chica, invadiendo su intimidad, al sentir esto Rin abrazo la espalda del chico aferrándose a el como un naufrago lo hace a la orilla. _Sesshoumaru, pensé que solo eras un demonio, frío y despiadado, pero ahora solo deseo estar a tu lado, el corazón me lo dice, siempre hemos estado destinados a estar juntos, no se que razones tendrías para matar a mi maestra, pero ahora ya no me importa… maestra gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi y perdóneme….._ Una lagrima descendió de uno de los ojos de la chica, al ver esto el youkai se detuvo atemorizado de haberla lastimado, pero ella solo lo insito a seguir. Las nubes cubrían en cielo silenciosamente, ellas y la luna eran los únicos testigos del bello encuentro de aquellos dos seres, de aquellas dos razas distintas ante los ojos de los demás, pero similares en algunos aspectos. Sesshoumaru se movía lenta y acompasadamente sobre el cuerpo de Rin, la chica solo sentía las calidas embestidas del muchacho aferrándose cada vez más su espalda. Unos minutos después, ambos curvearon la espalda en una señal de placer, mientras el chico caía exhausto sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Rin, ella sintió como algo calido invadía su interior. El youkai permaneció recostado sobre la chica, mientras que ella acariciaba aquel suave cabello. Una inmensa felicidad los invadía a ambos silenciosamente, estaban juntos y de ahora en adelante eso era lo único que importaba. Sesshoumaru cerró lentamente los ojos y unos instantes después callo en un tranquilo sueño, Rin los cubrió a ambos con las mantas, acurrucándose junto al hombre de su vida, dispuesta a dormir. Las nubes se dispersaron del cielo, la luna brillaba nuevamente junto a sus amigas las estrellas, el ambiente parecía compartir la felicidad de la joven pareja que ahora se encontraban juntos en el mundo de los sueños.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Donde se encontrara mi amo- decía Yaken de mal humor mientras tiraba de las colgaduras de ah-un- es que últimamente se la pasa rondando todo el día en el bosque- dijo el pequeño sapo mientras recorría con la mirada cada uno de los rincones del bosque. Al llegar al límite, donde el bosque terminaba y la aldea daba comienzo, vio una figura encapuchada mirando fijamente aquel pequeño lugar-

- Bien hecho Sesshoumaru, has caído presa de la trampa que tu mismo te tendiste- río con malicia mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás- dentro de poco lamentaras todos tus actos del pasado, conocerás lo que es el verdadero infierno- dijo mientras desaparecía-

- Debo avisar rápidamente al amo bonito- dijo Yaken alarmado mientras pensaba desesperadamente en que lugar buscar a su señor. De repente sintió como se elevaba en el aire, ah-un molesto trato de atacar al intruso, pero callo inmediatamente al suelo inconsciente. Yaken levanto la mirada para ver quien lo sujetaba. Con ojos llenos de maldad Majuu lo observaba fijamente-

- Tú no harás nada, enano verde, de eso me encargo yo- exclamo Majuu con malicia mientras zarandeaba violentamente a Yaken y lo llevaba consigo a la parte más oscura del bosque- tu señor necesita una lección y nosotros nos encargaremos de enseñársela- reía descaradamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza al sirviente de Sesshoumaru-

La alegría, la tristeza, el amor, el odio, la vida, la muerte… todo se complemente, como existe la luz también hay oscuridad, cuando la alegría aparece la tristeza la acompaña, el amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras, cuando se esta dispuesto a seguir adelante. La vida, finaliza con la muerte decide que por fin es hora de partir, será la oscuridad capaz de vencer al amor? Sesshoumaru abría lentamente los ojos al recibir los rayos del sol en su cara al mismo tiempo que Yaken desaparecía entre la espesura de los árboles, pensando si tal vez volvería a ver a su señor….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola! En compensación por hacerlos esperar tanto publique lo más rápido que pude este capitulo ya que tanto lo habían esperado. Si si ya se que me quedo corto pero díganme, que opinan del encuentro entre sessh y Rin? Les pareció bien como lo escribí? Espero que manden sus reviews quiero ver sus opiniones.**

**NIRVANA-MAGO DE OZ: Gracias por tus comentarios que siempre son tan buenos (ya no comiences de lambiscona) -.-u mmm… como te darás cuenta ya escribí algo de lemon entre sessh y Rin espero que te halla gustado trate de hacerla lo mejor que me saliera (si y deseando que tu fueras Rin verdad) este… pues como te decía gracias por tus comentarios por que siempre me insitas a seguir adelante (por cierto te pasamos la diré de nuevo por que no apareció en el mensaje pasado, esta es la diré:** **http/ espero que ahora si salga) bueno eso es todo, te veo en el siguiente capitulo ñ.ñ**

**Sakura04: Hola hola, gracias por tu apoyo que bueno que te este gustando y pues ya trate de escribir lo que muchos esperaron un encuentro amoroso entre sessh y Rin, espero que te halla gustado es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero que te guste.**

**Isis Temptation: Hola y bienvenida a mi fic, muchas gracias por tus porras de verdad espero que te guste la historia por que trato de hacerla lo mejor posible, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Eso es todo por esta vez, dentro de poco bajare el otro capitulo déjenme termino de escribirlo. Que pasara con Yaken? Que pensara hacerle Majuu? Quien es el tipo de la capucha? Todas estas cosas y mucho mas se sabrán en futuros capítulos, envíenme su opinión acerca de este capitulo por que de verdad quisiera saber que tal me sale escribir lemon ya que es la primera vez que lo hago, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	9. CAPITULOIX: CAMBIOS

**CAPITULO IX**

**CAMBIOS DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE MARAVILLOSA**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: Sigo pensando, como seria la mejor manera de burlar a los guardias de la casa de Rumiko Sensei ahora que he logrado burlar a los de la aduana, mientras tanto de nuevo nada es mío, pero disfruten lo que hacen mis locas creaciones con los hijos de la Sensei.**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ayúdeme señor!- gritaba la pequeña Rin histérica mientras flotaba sobre aquel agujero negro, parecía ser tan profundo ya que a simple vista el fondo no se podía ver-

- El no te ayudara niña tonta su naturaleza no le permite tener compasión hacia los de tu raza- contesto una fría voz, mientras la dejaba caer al vació-

- Señor!- gritaba la niña desesperada mientras caía aquella oscuridad, solo pudo ver como la figura que tantas veces había cuidado de ella se abalanzaba desesperado a su rescate pero no podía alcanzarla, mientras ella caía, caía, caía a una muerte segura. Cerro los ojos dispuesta a no abrirlos nunca mas… pero entonces, una calidez la invadió, escucho el movimiento de unos pasos, abrió lentamente los ojos y ante ella apareció la figura de su maestra-

- Estas bien?- pregunto la mujer levantándola delicadamente de la cama en la que se encontraba recostada-

- Quien soy?- fue la única pregunta que Rin logro hacer- donde estoy?

- Descuida, estarás bien- contesto la mujer- te he encontrado malherida y te he traído al templo, donde están tus padres?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a una mesa para servir un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal-

- No lo se, no recuerdo nada excepto mi nombre- respondió la pequeña mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-

- No tengas miedo, yo cuidare de ti- dijo su maestra estirándole el vaso con agua- por ahora será mejor que descanses, tal vez después recuerdes algo.

- Si, gracias- dijo Rin mientras bebía un poco de agua- como se llama usted?- pregunto tímidamente-

- Mi nombre es Kiramaru, y soy la sacerdotisa de este templo- respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría- duerme un poco mas pequeña.

- Me llamo Rin.

- De acuerdo Rin, duerme un poco mas, regresare luego con un poco de comida para ti, descansa- dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta y dejando a la niña sola. Rin dejo el vaso sobre un mueble que se encontraba junto a su cama, se recostó de nuevo tapándose con la mantas, _por que me siento tan triste?_ Se pregunto a si misma haciendo esfuerzos por recordar algo pero no lo logro, se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a dormir, _señor…_ fue la ultima palabra que susurro antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo, mientras dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin abrió los ojos sintiéndolos tan pesados, confundida en un principio por la oscuridad que invadía la habitación. Todo había sido un sueño o tal vez era parte de sus recuerdos, por que en el había aparecido su maestra, pero también había aparecido aquel hombre que cuidaba de ella. De repente recordó lo que había sucedido, giro la cabeza hacia su izquierda y sus labios esbozaron una gran sonrisa, el pecho del chico subía y bajaba a causa de su acompasada respiración, dormía tranquilamente mientras la luz plateada de la luna caía fantasmalmente iluminando su rostro de facciones perfectas, su hermoso cabello platino se encontraba desparramado sobre la pequeña almohada. La chica se acerco a el suavemente abrazándolo por la cintura, coloco su mejilla contra el brazo de el, y lo apretó con fuerza, quería sentirlo, saber que realmente estaba ahí, que todo lo pasado esa noche no había sido un sueño o su imaginación. Sesshoumaru se removió un poco a causa de la presión, pero no despertó, con su mano sujeto el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y ese fue el único movimiento que realizo. Rin cerró de nuevo los ojos, si aquello que había visto era un tonto sueño o parte de sus recuerdos ocultos, no importaba en aquel momento, todo lo que deseaba era estar con Sesshoumaru y disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche antes que decidiera partir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Suéltame maldito ser asqueroso- decía Yaken con una voz mezcla de miedo con odio, mientras intentaba dar golpes con su vara-

- Como me has llamado?- pregunto furioso Makura mientras arrojaba al sapo contra el tronco de un árbol, el impacto fue tan grande que de la cabeza de Yaken resbalo un pequeño hilo de sangre púrpura, mientras la vara de dos cabezas salía expulsada de su mano- creo que ya te he traído muy lejos- dijo el Hanya mirando alrededor- aquí ese youkai traidor a los de su especie no te escuchara.

- Mi amo te hará pedazos cuando te encuentre, sabe que quieres vengarte de el.

- Así es, sapo tonto yo se lo he dicho cuando fue al rescate de esa asquerosa humana, el poderoso youkai del este se preocupa por una pequeña mocosa, menuda ocurrencia.

- Si así fuera, eso no tendría importancia.

- Si la tiene enano- siseo Makura mientras sujetaba del cuello a Yaken y lo alzaba en el aire- la mocosa causara la destrucción de ese imbecil de Sesshoumaru, pero siempre lo he dicho de tal palo tal astilla, es igual que Inu Taisho y el idiota de Inu Yasha.

- Tal vez el amo tenga un punto débil, es cierto, pero no te has preguntado si acaso esa debilidad también sea su principal fuente de fuerza y poder- dijo misteriosamente el pequeño youkai-

- Tonterías- respondió Makura apretando con fuerza el corto cuello de Yaken- los humanos no dan poder, son débiles, mueren con facilidad y todos aquellos Youkais que se mezclen con esa raza merecen la muerte por ser traidores a su especie. Tu por ser parte de eso morirás también- dijo el muchacho mientras del cuerpo de Yaken salía una energía y se pasaba al cuerpo del Hanya- tu alma sera amia, después me comeré tu asqueroso cuerpo, todo es bueno cuando no se ha comido en días…

- Alto!- ordeno una potente voz a espaldas de Makura- no lo mates idiota.

- Que?- respondió sobresaltado el chico mientras giraba en redondo para quedar de frente a la persona encapuchada que siempre aparecía frente a el- oh es usted- dijo mientras la energía de Yaken desaparecía dejando al sapo inconsciente- por que me ha pedido eso, no ve que tengo mucha hambre.

- No cometas idioteces Makura, por que no esperas las ordenes antes de hacer algo.

- Pensé que no le interesaba el sirviente de Sesshoumaru, por eso decidí comérmelo antes que dijera algo que pudiera descubrir lo que estaba planeando hacer- dijo molesto el Hanya dejando caer a Yaken al suelo- que quiere que haga con el entonces?

- Fácil- contesto otra figura encapuchada apareciendo junto a la primera- lo utilizaremos para nuestro beneficio.

- De que manera?- pregunto Makura confundido- este tipo no es nada fuerte, de no ser por esa vara y el dragón de dos cabezas, esta cosa seria completamente inútil- dijo Makura aplastando con un pie la cabeza de Yaken-

- Sabemos lo que hacemos- contesto el primer encapuchado- ya veras que si lo dejamos volver con su señor, nos será de mucha utilidad- dijo mientras sus labios se extendían dejando ver una perversa sonrisa-

- Ahora regrésalo donde estaba y procura borrar los últimos recuerdos de ese dragón de dos cabezas, no queremos que nada se sepa- ordeno el segundo encapuchado-

- Si como ustedes digan- respondió Makura alzando de nuevo el cuerpo de Yaken-

- Espera, tráelo aquí- ordeno el primer encapuchado-

- Que piensa hacerle?- pregunto interesado el Hanya-

- Será una sorpresita- aquella figura pozo su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño youkai, apretándola con fuerza- listo ahora si puedes llevártelo- dijo mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía al otro encapuchado-

- Ahora si, llevalo a donde estaba y espera nuestras ordenes Makura- contesto la voz del segundo encapuchado mientras desaparecía-

- Nos veremos luego- dijo el otro mientras desaparecía también-

- Me pregunto, que es lo que tienen planeado hacer esos dos- susurro Makura mientras caminaba de regreso a donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de ah-un, al llegar dejo a Yaken junto al gran dragón, recostó la vara en un árbol, paso sus manos por la cabeza del gran animal y se interno de nuevo en la espesura del bosque.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre los campos, iluminando con su luz el horizonte. Al mismo tiempo los primeros ruidos del día se escucharon en la aldea, hombres cargando leña al interior para encender las fogatas, listas para preparar los alimentos. Las mujeres atendían a sus hijos, haciéndoles cariños y alentándolos a vestirse.

Sesshoumaru despertó confundido por aquellos ruidos desconocidos, se incorporo sentándose en el futon, miro alrededor observando la pequeña casa, sin saber donde estaba, se paso la mano por la frente quitando algunos cabellos que se interponían en su visión, de repente una pequeña chispa se encendió dentro de su cabeza recordándole donde se encontraba. Busco a su lado y la encontró recostada, dándole la espalda, Rin dormía placidamente, su espalda desnuda se mostraba ante al, ya que al sentarse la manta se había corrido, fue entonces cuando comprendió que no solo ella se encontraba desnuda, también el. Se levanto completamente del futon, cubriendo a la muchacha que no se percato de nada, recogió sus ropas del suelo y se vistió rápidamente. Una vez con sus ropas puestas, se arrodillo junto al futon donde aun descansaba su amada, le miro con ojos inexpresivos al principio, pero después del recuerdo de la noche pasada su mirada se ilumino mostrando parte de la alegría que sentía, pero que ocultaría a ojos de los demás, paso su mano por el cabello ébano de su niña, bajo su rostro al rostro de ella, dando un tierno beso en aquellos labios carmines, tan suaves y calidos, Rin sonrió en sus sueños. El youkai camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa saliendo por una de las ventanas, era cierto que amaba a esa humana, su humana, pero no había razón para que los otros pensaran que seria amigable con todos, después de todo aun seguía siendo el poderoso youkai del este, heredero del gran Inu Taisho, Sesshoumaru.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inu Yasha salio de la casa dejando a Kagome aun dormida, se estiro mientras recibía la brisa del amanecer y entonces lo sintió, aquel aroma conocido. Se dirigió deprisa al lugar de donde salía deteniéndose frente a la casa de Rin, se preguntaba si debía entrar o no, entonces lo vio escabullirse por la parte trasera de la aldea, en efecto era Sesshoumaru como el había pensado. Sin hacer ruido lo siguió hasta que ambos se internaron en el bosque.

- Hasta cuando piensas seguirme?- fue la pregunta que el youkai lanzo al aire-

- Que hacías en la casa de Rin?- contesto con otra pregunta el Hanyou-

- No te metas en mis asunto "hermanito" te lo he dicho muchas veces- fue la respuesta del joven, haciendo un énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "hermanito"-

- Escúchame bien, bestia venenosa, no se por que razón quieres hacerle daño a esa niña, pero te lo advierto, vuelves acercarte a ella para lastimarla y olvidare la tregua que había hecho contigo- dijo molesto Inu Yasha mientras veía fijamente la espalda de su hermano mayor. Sesshoumaru se giro lentamente quedando de frente al Hanyou.

- No te preocupes, Inu Yasha, la ultima persona en este mundo que se atreviera a dañarla, seria yo- respondió el youkai, dándole la espalda y alejándose de nuevo-

- Sesshoumaru… tu….- de repente el chico lo comprendió, lo entendió al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de su hermano mayor, la suavidad de su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, lo vio todo tan claro, como en aquella ocasión cuando el había entendido que a quien amaba realmente era Kagome y no a Kikyo- tu amas a Rin….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin se removió bajo las mantas, busco a tientas con su mano el cuerpo del youkai, pero no encontró nada, abrió los ojos rápidamente y busco alrededor al chico, entonces comprendió que se había marchado tal como pensaba. Se levanto del futon dirigiéndose al recipiente sobre la mesa, metió sus manos dentro del agua para después dirigirlas hacia su rostro, el liquido estaba frío y eso la hizo despertar completamente, se encontraba un poco adolorida a causa de lo ocurrido, entonces se dirigió al mueble donde tenia la ropa que Kagome le había obsequiado, tomo un kimono púrpura de entre todos los demás, se vistió, para después colocarse frente al espejo, se miro durante largo rato pasándose los dedos por entre sus cabellos, recordando la manera como Sesshoumaru había hecho lo mismo horas antes y sonrió contenta. Se sujeto el cabello con una cinta azul en una cola alta, tomo una pequeña concha donde había maquillaje para los labios que Kagome le obsequio también. Con su dedo meñique tomo un poco de aquel color y lo paso por sus labios, para después tomar el agua aromática de lavandas que usaba y ponerse un poco. Una vez lista, salio de su casa y se dirigió a donde Kagome se encontraría despierta ya, toco la puerta tres veces antes de que Inu Yasha abriera.

- Hola señor Inu Yasha- saludo alegremente la chica-

- Hola Rin- se limito a contestar el chico, con una mirada seria-

- Pasa algo?- pregunto la muchacha al notar la seriedad de las palabras-

- No, no pasa nada- respondió el Hanyou- buscas a Kagome, pasa se esta terminando de peinar- salio al exterior dejándola pasar-

- Ya te vas tan temprano?- pregunto de nuevo la chica-

- Tengo cosas que hacer- fue la respuesta de Inu Yasha, que se encamino hacia el pueblo. Rin se quedo de pie observando como el chico se alejaba, el cabello del Hanyou fue movió por el aire y entonces la imagen de Sesshoumaru se le vino a la cabeza, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas-

- Sucede algo Rin?- pregunto Kagome llegando a su lado-

- Que?- respondió confundida la chica- ah, no, no es nada Kagome- sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza-

- Pasa entonces, comamos algo, luego me acompañaras hacer algunas cosas- dijo la morena entrando de nuevo-

- Claro- contesto Rin, pero de su cabeza no podía apartar la idea de que Inu Yasha se parecía mucho a Sesshoumaru, después de todo eran hermanos, en esencia serian los mismos, _entonces estar con Inu Yasha seria lo mismo que estar con Sesshoumaru?_ Se pregunto a si misma, **_así es_** contesto aquella voz que siempre le hablaba en su cabeza _pero el esta con Kagome y ella es mi amiga, **eso que importa?**_ Pregunto aquella voz, _déjame en paz _dijo molesta Rin haciendo que el dilema terminara, mientras se sentaba junto al fuego, esperando que su amiga terminara de preparar los alimentos-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru tardo un poco antes de encontrar a Yaken y ah-un, pero de repente a lo lejos pudo divisar la inmensa figura de su dragón de dos cabezas, echado junto a la pequeña figura de su sirviente.

- Despierta Yaken- ordeno el youkai mientras se acercaba a ambas figuras. De espaldas a su señor, Yaken abrió lentamente los ojos que resplandecieron momentáneamente, se puso de pie mirando fija e inexpresivamente al youkai- sucede algo?- pregunto el joven-

- Amo bonito- exclamo repentinamente el sapo sonriendo embelesado ante su señor- no, creo que me he quedado dormido, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

- Esta bien Yaken- contesto el chico, dándole la espalda a su sirviente-

- Tiene planeado hacer algo amo?- pregunto curioso-

- Necesito encontrar a Makura cuanto antes, ese maldito no debe estar muy lejos.

- Que hará entonces amo?

- Solo puedo esperar cerca de la aldea, sabe muy bien que Rin fue una de mis sirvientes- mintió el chico- por eso estoy seguro que atacara ese lugar.

- Amo, si me disculpa el atrevimiento quisiera preguntarle algo- dijo temeroso el sapo-

- Dilo- fue lo único que respondió el youkai-

- Usted, tiene sentimientos por la tonta de Rin, quiero decir como el señor Inu Taisho los tenia por aquella princesa humana?- pregunto tembloroso Yaken. Sesshoumaru lo miro fijamente, planteándose la posibilidad de decirle a su sirviente la verdad, tal vez seria necesario solo decírselo a el, después de todo llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y necesitaría la ayuda de alguien que supiera la verdad para proteger a su niña, no podía pelear contra Makura y proteger a Rin al mismo tiempo, además cuantas veces Yaken no había cuidado de ella cuando pequeña, aun cuando decía que la detestaba…- necesito protegerla...- fue la respuesta del chico, pero Yaken lo comprendió completamente, ya que esa había sido la misma respuesta que Inu Taisho le había dado a el cuando joven, antes de partir a proteger a Izayoi-

- Lo entiendo amo- contesto Yaken-

- Así que necesitare que me ayudes- dijo Sesshoumaru comenzando a caminar-

- Cuente conmigo amo bonito- contesto alegremente el sirviente-

- Infórmame si notas algo raro- ordeno el youkai internándose entre los árboles-

- A la orden amo- dijo Yaken mientras sus ojos resplandecían- será todo un placer ayudar a su destrucción señor- contesto con una voz ajena a la de el, mientras los dos encapuchados observaban todo ocultos a una distancia prudente-

- Todo esta resultando como lo habíamos planeado- dijo entusiasmado el primer encapuchado-

- Dentro de pronto Sesshoumaru conocerá la furia del kamishu (esta palabra es japonesa como lo supondrán, y quiere decir castigo de los dioses kami:dios shu:castigo)- respondió el segundo mientras ambos desaparecían en la nada-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru llego hasta el lago que se encontraba en el claro del bosque, aquel donde había tenido muchos encuentros con su pequeña. Se acerco a la orilla dirigiéndole la mirada a su reflejo, aquella mirada que el sabia había cambiado, ahora sus ojos resplandecían con una pequeña luz que antes no había tenido, su olor era distinto también lo sabia, al igual que Inu Yasha lo había notado. Paso sus dedos por sus labios para luego tocar su reflejo en el agua, permaneció ensimismado en sus pensamientos por un largo rato, recordando el calor del cuerpo de Rin, su suavidad, la tibieza que había sentido al estar en su interior, cerro los ojos para poder recordar con mas claridad cada momento pasado, **_ahora ves la diferencia entre ser orgulloso y frío y la verdadera fuerza que puedes tener en tu interior._**

- La conozco- respondió en voz alta el chico a aquella persona que solo el escuchaba, **_que harás entonces ahora que te has dado cuenta de que existe el amor dentro de ti,_** fue la pregunta que lanzo aquella voz- primero debe deshacerme de Makura, después iré por ella y me la llevare lejos de aquí, lo suficiente lejos para que nadie pueda dañarla- dijo lentamente el youkai, **_pero que pasaría si no la dejaran ir contigo, si alguien tratara de quitártela?_**- ella es mi mujer- contesto con una voz fría- aquel que se atreva a llevársela, pagara las consecuencias sea quien sea.

- Así se habla chico- respondió la voz dentro de la cabeza de Sesshoumaru, la voz de su conciencia había desaparecido, ahora la voz que el escuchaba era de uno de los encapuchados que se ocultaba sobre las ramas de un árbol cerca de donde el estaba- una vez descubierto que hacías caso a la voz de tu conciencia, ahora será mas fácil manipularte –río por lo bajo mientras desaparecía, dejando atrás al chico que de nuevo contemplaba su reflejo en la superficie del agua, sin saber la cruel venganza que se avecinaba hacia el….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Otro capitulo que se va, y quiero disculparme ante todos por haberme tardado tanto en contestar, pero es que las ultimas clases fueron un lió, montañas y montañas de trabajos finales, problemas con mi novio, enfermedades en la familia, uf tuve de todo el final de este semestre, pero ahora aquí toy de nuevo y no tardare tanto en subir los demás capítulos. Que les pareció este, ahora sessh ya cambio su forma de ser, que bueno que le hace caso a su conciencia pero ajaja le están saboteando la voz, que planean hacer los encapuchados? je nunca se imaginaron que fuera dos verdad, que papel tendrá Yaken en todo esto, Makura dejara de querer comerse a cada ser viviente que vea? Que le estará pasando a Rin? Le contara la verdad de una vez por todas a Kagome e Inu? Todo y esto se sabrá en los próximos capítulos no desesperen ahora contestando a sus hermosos reviews:**

**NIRVANA-MAGO DE OZ: Disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir el otro capitulo pero es que de verdad tuve muchos problemas tanto sentimentales, en mi familia y la escuela (no es cierto, se la paso viendo anime todos estos días juar juar) tu cállate, no le creas eh de verdad tuve muchos trabajos de hecho todavía tengo un examen final que hacer pero hasta julio, y pues en mi familia esta yendo bien todo, mi hermano se recuperara todos lo esperamos y con mi novio las cosas ya se resolvieron (si en un cuarto, ella disfrazada de Rin y el de Sesshoumaru) –zock!- (por que me pegas tarada) por habladora y mentirosa. De nuevo te doy las gracias por decir que mi fic te gusta y que escribo bien, pocas personas me dicen eso, la mayoría piensa que pierdo el tiempo pero esa es otra historia (de todas maneras estoy preparando el arsenal con que atacaremos a todos esos) tu mejor toma tu tranquilizante y vete a dormir, ujuy así que sospechas quien es el encapuchado entonces... (Estas equivocada) -.-u no le hagas caso, si lo sabes no digas quien es jejejeje. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo (y mandale un abrazote a tu conciencia por ser tan shida) si tu lo dices... (Oye!) je cuídate entonces y sigue dejando reviews con quejas, sugerencias, opiniones lo que quieras, nos vemos luego.**

**Sakura04: Gracias por tu review tu siempre tan linda, que weno que te halla gustado mi lemon la verdad no sabia si me quedaría bien, pero parece que si les gusto. Pues como explique tuve unos cuantos problemas de antemano me disculpo por no haber bajado capitulo rápido pero pues, los problemas se me amontonaron. Espero que te guste este capitulo y recuerda dejar review con cualquier, queja, sugerencia, comentario, todo es valioso para mi, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Atori-chan: Pues como ves no le hice nada malo a Yaken, creo, y pues la madre de sessh no es como la describí, bueno de hecho en el anime nunca se conoce pero así es como me la imagino yo, tengo un dibujo que hice de ella, es que también me gusta dibujar mis amigos dicen que quedo bien pero quien sabe. Pues a sessh le tuve que poner los dos brazos por que los necesitaba 0/0 luego explico como consiguió el otro, y por lo de Rin, pues no se, tal vez mas adelante se sepa jejejejej –soy una maldita- también te ofrezco disculpas por tardarme tanto en bajar el otro capitulo, por tanto problema, pero ahora estaré mas libre. Espero que te guste este capitulo, lo bueno comienza ahora, se descubren cosas, mas flashback y creeme el final es inesperado –ni yo misma me lo esperaba jeje- nos vemos en el próximo capitulo para que envíes tus reviews con quejas, sugerencias, comentarios cualquier cosa, la opinión de ustedes es importante para mi.**

**Bueno chicos y chicas por ahora es todo, próximamente capitulo X y como aquí ya comenzaron las vacaciones –no se en sus respectivos países- que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones, pásensela bien y no se asoleen mucho si van a la playa.**


	10. CAPITULOX: MALENTENIDOS

**CAPITULO X**

**MALENTENDIDOS**

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: Reportándome de nuevo para decir que nada de esto es mío, todo es de Rumiko Sensei, a excepción de aquellos Ronin que vagan por este fic.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**El frío era desolador**_

_**Las nubes cubrían el cielo**_

_**Y como la nieve en la primavera**_

_**Te derretiste frente a mis ojos**_

_**Donde pensé que existías**_

_**Nunca estuviste realmente.**_

- Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Sesshoumaru le entrego su orgullo a la mocosa humana- dijo uno de los encapuchados agazapado en la copa de un árbol, observando hacia la pequeña aldea –cuanto mas tendremos que esperar? –pregunto con impaciencia apretando una pajarillo entre sus manos y dándole descargas eléctricas –esto comienza aburrirme- dijo soltando al animal que callo sin vida al césped-

- Todo a su tiempo, no desesperes, si dejamos que las cosas avancen mas, todo saldrá mejor- contesto su acompañante mirando fijamente la casa que se encontraba en el fondo de aquel lugar –entre mas tiempo pase con esa humana, mas se apegara a ella- recito sonriendo con malicia- recuerda que debe ser castigado severamente.

- Tienes razón- contesto irguiéndose completamente- el banquete sabe mejor si se le prepara con cuidado, y nosotros dejaremos que este banquete se prepare delicadamente para deleitarnos con el, cuando llegue el momento.

- Así es por ahora será mejor irnos, Makura se quedara de guardia, además recuerda que el enano también esta bajo nuestro control, si algo sucede lo sabremos- dijo el segundo encapuchado mientras se ponía de pie-

- Correcto, partamos entonces- respondió mientras desaparecía con un movimiento de su túnica-

- Siempre tratas de dejarme atrás- dijo sonriendo mientras se desvanecía en el aire-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Los días pasaron, las hojas de los árboles caían al paso del tiempo que no se detenía, una fría brisa soplo a finales del mes de Noviembre y cierto día la blanca nieve apareció sobre la tierra, creando una inmensa capa como el algodón, sobre los prados, los bosques y por cualquier parte que se mirase. La gente dentro de la aldea, permanecía en sus casas junto al fuego, bebiendo te o descansando cómodamente de la larga jornada del año.

Rin se encontraba de pie mirando el prado de flores que siempre le había gustado visitar durante los días calidos, ahora se encontraba totalmente cubierto por la nieve. Giro sobre si misma para ver la aldea y más allá el bosque donde se encontraba el hombre que tanto amaba.

- Por que no has venido a visitarme- susurro con tristeza mientras sujetaba la capa echa con paja de arroz que llevaba puesta sobre el kimono para protegerse del frío – acaso solo querías burlarte de mi….

- Rin- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella giro de nuevo lo mas rápido que pudo, su largo cabello plateado se ondeo con la repentina brisa que soplo, sus ojos dorados la observaban detenidamente…

- Oh, eres tu Inu Yasha…-contesto decepcionada, _por un momento pensé que era Sesshoumaru _se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba de nuevo la capa-

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba a Rin-

- Nada en especial, solo quería salir a caminar y pensar un momento…

- Te noto triste, estas bien?- pregunto el Hanyou-

- Si, me encuentro bien, es solo que estos días me he sentido un poco deprimida eso es todo, aunque desconozco la razón…

- mmm… será mejor que regresemos a la aldea, Kagome debe estar preocupada por ti- dijo el chico pasando por un lado de ella-

- Claro- contesto siguiéndolo- y tu donde estabas?

- Salí a buscar mas leña, por que se nos esta terminando, pero es inútil, los árboles están completamente congelados por el frío, mañana iré a buscar a otro lugar…

- Kagome me dijo que tal vez se vallan unos días, pero no me explico el porque- dijo la morena mirando al chico-

- Recuerda que ella es sacerdotisa de la aldea, otras aldeas lo saben y le piden de su ayuda eso es todo- contesto Inu Yasha procurando no mirar a Rin, por que esa razón solo era una mentira. En realidad irían al mundo de Kagome a pasar las fiestas decembrinas con la familia Higurashi-

- Oh ya veo- dijo la chica mirando la nieve a sus pies, _podría ir con ellos… _Se dijo a si misma, pero en ese instante miro hacia el bosque que ahora lucia encantado con sus destellos blancos de nieve, _mejor no…._ Decidió finalmente, no pregunto nada mas, solo se limito a seguir al Hanyou…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Amo bonito, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vio a la mocosa, bueno a Rin- dijo Yaken y se apresuro a corregir su error –no piensa ir a verla?- pregunto con timidez esperando la reacción de su señor-

- Ese Hanya no ha vuelto aparecer, eso es lo que me tiene en estado alerta, no puedo pasearme y perder el tiempo en ese lugar repleto de humanos, no bajare mi guardia, ni le daré pretextos para que me ataque- contesto el Youkai fríamente, **_de nuevo volvemos como estábamos al principio_**? Pregunto la vocecilla en su cabeza, _sabes que no puedo arriesgarla,_ **_solo iras a verla, si el Hanya no ha vuelto aparecer es que no tiene deseos de atacar ahora, además recuerda que es invierno durante el invierno se van a dormir á los lugares mas oscuros ya que no tendrán de que alimentarse durante la estación,_** _eso no lo recordaba,_ **_por que no escuchabas todo lo que decía tu padre._** El youkai se quedo pensativo, si la voz tenia razón, podía estar tranquilo por un tiempo-

- Amo bonito se encuentra bien?- pregunto el sirviente confundido mirando la expresión de relajamiento que había aparecido en el rostro de su señor-

- Yaken, busca donde refugiarte, lleva a Ah-Un contigo- se limito a contestar Sesshoumaru mientras avanzaba hacia la aldea-

- Claro amo- respondió Yaken mientras se acercaba al dragón de dos cabezas y lo desataba. Prefirió no preguntar aunque ya sabia a donde se dirigía su señor, en ese momento los ojos del pequeño sapo se desencajaron completamente- perfecto, el plan sigue su curso- dijo en un susurro mientras se internaba junto al inmenso animal entre los árboles-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin caminaba tras Inu Yasha sin decir ni una palabra, perdida en sus pensamientos y en el recuerdo del último momento que pasara junto a su querido Sesshoumaru.

- Ahí están esos dos- dijo el encapuchado observando desde el tronco congelado de un árbol- el juego comienza- apunto directamente hacia el tobillo de Rin que anteriormente se había lastimado y lanzo una pequeña descarga eléctrica. La chica callo al suelo por el dolor, sujetándose el tobillo que enseguida se inflamo. Inu Yasha al escuchar el grito de la chica se giro rápidamente y fue hacia ella-

- Que sucedió?- pregunto alarmado el Hanyou-

- Mi tobillo, me duele- contesto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- de repente sentí que algo me golpeo pero no vi nada…

- No podrás caminar en ese estado- dijo Inu Yasha, enseguida la cargo entre sus brazos cubriendo bien el tobilla de Rin que cada vez estaba peor- ven vallamos a que Kagome te revise, soy malo para curar lesiones- prosiguió hablando mientras le sonreía-

- Gracias Inu Yasha- respondió la morena sonriendo a su vez-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru se escabullo sigilosamente por toda la aldea hasta llegar a la casa de su niña, entro por la ventana por donde anteriormente se había escapado. Pero dentro estaba solo, no encontró rastro de ella ni de su aroma, _a donde_ _habrá ido?_ Se pregunto a si mismo. De repente sobre el futon miro algo que llamo su atención, el kimono con el que la había cubierto la primera vez que Makura trato de dañarla se encontraba doblado impecablemente sobre la almohadilla de la chica. El youkai se acerco lentamente para verlo mejor, cuando el dulce aroma de Rin llego hasta el, se encontraba cerca. Salio por la ventana, siguiendo aquel embriagante elixir, pero se detuvo repentinamente presa de un odio que invadió todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se negaban a ver la imagen que se presentaba ante el, su "hermano" aquel asqueroso Hanyou, cargaba en brazos a su pequeña, y eso no era todo, ambos se sonreían y miraban directamente a los ojos, riendo entre cada palabra, **_eso es duro,_** susurro la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza**_, creo que ella lo pasa bien sin ti,_** _dijiste que el amor era bueno, pero tal parece que ella solo se ha burlado de mi,_ **_a veces hasta los mas sabios pueden equivocarse no lo crees. _**Sesshoumaru apretó los puños con furia, sus uñas se enterraron directamente en la carne de sus manos y la sangre emano de las heridas. Inu Yasha capto el aroma conocido, volteando hacia donde provenía y lo vio ahí frente a ellos, con la mirada llena de furia, los puños crispados en sangre que no paraba de emanar, nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

- Sesshoumaru…- dijo el chico mirando al youkai. Rin reacciono rápidamente mirando hacia donde su acompañante lo hacia, si el cerebro de Inu Yasha tardo en comprender la reacción de su hermano, para la morena todo fue comprensible en un instante-

- No es lo que tu crees- grito acongojada ya que sabia que el muchacho estaba furioso- yo solo…- pero ella no pudo terminar de decir nada, ya que el youkai giro en redondo y camino lentamente en dirección al bosque perdiéndose a lo lejos mientras Rin sentía como se quebraba por dentro en brazos de un hombre por el que no sentía nada-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Un viento gélido soplaba desde el norte helando todo a su paso, el agua cristalina de aquel lago que fuera testigo del nacimiento de su amor, se encontraba congelado al igual que su corazón, sus ojos ya no destellaban la furia de hacia unos momentos, ahora se encontraban apagados mirando un punto muerto a la distancia, perdido en sus pensamientos de venganza hacia aquel Hanyou que le arrebatara a su mujer, _ella dijo que me amaba pero todo era una mentira es como todos los humanos, como todos los de su especie,_ se decía a si mismo, _siempre lo supe no debí confiar en ella_ –NO DEBO CONFIAR EN NADIE!- grito al viento y su grito resonó como eco por todo el bosque que se estremeció conciente del dolor que experimentaba aquel Youkai por dentro, se dejo caer en la nieve mientras apretaba los puños de nuevo, esta vez no de furia si no de vergüenza y dolor- miren al poderoso Youkai, el rey de las tierras del Este, derrotado por la flecha de una vulgar humana, por la flecha del amor de ese repugnante ser…-dijo el chico mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse- mi repugnante humana…..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin se encontraba recostada en su futon, cubierta por una gruesa manta, mirando directamente el techo, recordando la cara del Youkai momentos antes de verla con Inu Yasha, sus ojos llenos de una furia incontenible, y a la vez de un inmenso… _tal vez dolor? o lo abre interpretado mal?_ Se pregunto a si misma. Su tobillo ya no le molestaba, después del incidente con el hermano mayor de Inu Yasha este ultimo la había llevado directo a su casa, al llegar Kagome pregunto por lo sucedido y el chico le relato todo, incluyendo el incidente. Ninguno de los dos cuestiono a Rin que lo agradeció infinitamente en su interior puesto que no deseaba contarles nada de lo vivido con el Youkai ni por que le había gritado desesperada que no era lo que el creía… Se coloco de lado abrazando los ropajes blancos de Sesshoumaru preguntándose a si misma cuanto la estaría odiando por algo que no era nada, quería ir a buscarlo pero el dolor en su corazón y el miedo a que el la rechazara sin darle oportunidad a explicarse, ocasionaban su cobardía que odiaba tanto, ni siquiera podía contarle a Kagome como se sentía, ya que la chica se había marchado junto con Inu Yasha hacia un par de días, y tardarían un poco en regresar, _pronto será navidad en mi mundo,_ pensó mientras se cubría mas con las mantas, _es una lastima que aquí no se celebre, me hubiera gustado darle un regalo a Sesshoumaru, pero ahora que esta enfadado no creo que sea posible, además no se que le gustaría…_pensaba la chica. De repente unos leves toquidos se escucharon en la puerta de entrada, _quien será?_ Se pregunto a si misma, _ya es muy tarde…_ se levanto del futon, camino lentamente a la puerta y la abrió. En un principio pensó que se había imaginado los golpes.

- Por aquí niña tonta- dijo una vocecilla. La chica bajo la mirada y esta se ilumino-

- Es usted señor Yaken- contesto sonriendo mientras dejaba pasar al pequeño sirviente de Sesshoumaru- que lo trae por aquí- dijo indicándole que se sentara-

- Eres una tonta Rin, que fue lo que le hiciste al amo?- pregunto molesto Yaken sentándose y dejando la vara junto a el-

- Que pasa con Sesshoumaru? Esta bien?- pregunto preocupada la chica mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al pequeño sapo-

- Ya no habla, no desea comer, solo se la pasa sentado a orillas de ese lago congelado, su mirada esta apagada, antes por lo menos se le podía ver el brillo de la destreza, o la dureza con la que trataba a todos, pero ahora es como si estuviera muerto- contesto Yaken mirando directamente a la chica. Rin le relato todo lo sucedido, el accidente, como Inu Yasha se había ofrecido a traerla, y el malentendido- y por que no has ido a explicárselo al amo?

- Por que pensé que no querría escucharme, que tal vez me odiaba, y si me hubiera dicho que me marchara no lo soportaría- dijo Rin cabizbaja-

- No hay peor lucha que la que no se intenta, niña tonta, lo que debes hacer ahora es aclarar todo este problema, pero tienes que ser fuerte el amo tiene un carácter muy difícil, es probable que no te escuche al principio pero si eres firme conseguirás que te oiga- recito Yaken mientras se ponía de pie- debo irme, si descubre que vine a verte me matara, aunque no creo que se de cuenta de nada en el estado en el que se encuentra…-camino hacia la puerta-

- Señor Yaken, podría pedirle un favor?- pregunto la muchacha antes de que el sirviente del Youkai dejara el lugar-

- que pasa- respondió Yaken girando para verla-

- Yo…yo... me gustaría darle un regalo a Sesshoumaru para disculparme por el malentendido- mintió Rin, ya que no podía explicarle al pequeño youkai acerca de la fiesta que ella celebraba en su mundo- el problema es... que no se que le gustaría, y pensé que usted podría aconsejarme algo, ya que siempre han estado juntos no es así?

- Claro, yo he acompañado al amo bonito desde que el era muy joven- contesto orgulloso Yaken con los ojos iluminados- un regalo…-murmuro con los ojos desencajadas y mirada maligna- lo tengo, se que le gustaría al amo bonito, ven sígueme…-dijo saliendo de la casa-

- Espere- grito la chica mientras tomaba los ropajes blancos y se cubría con ellos del frío-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Las nubes transitaban por el cielo oscuro con rapidez, urgidas por llegar algún lugar que solo ellas conocían. La luna llena brillo por entre tanta oscuridad bañando con su resplandor cada centímetro del bosque. Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado junto al lago, con la mirada vacía, perdido en sus pensamientos, el brillo de aquel astro se reflejo en la superficie cristalina del agua congelada, provocando que brillara intensamente ante los ojos del chico, _ella dijo que me amaba y me traiciono, todos los humanos son iguales, traidores, débiles, asquerosos seres inferiores, el amor es una basura lo supe en aquel entonces y lo se ahora, _se dijo a si mismo el Youkai, **_……,_** _por que no hablas, explícame por que paso esto con tu maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor, dijiste que me haría fuerte, pero resulto lo contrario_,**_……._**, _contéstame es que acaso también me has traicionado y te has ido,**……**_- el odio es lo único que me queda ahora…-murmuro Sesshoumaru al no escuchar respuesta de lo que antes fuera su conciencia.

- No es verdad, yo aun estoy aquí….- respondió una voz delicada y femenina. El youkai la reconoció enseguida, era la voz de aquella humana, ya nunca mas su niña, ahora una vil traidora que había caído en brazos del mitad bestia Inu Yasha-

- Que haces aquí humana?- pregunto en tono frío y despectivo el gran Youkai, mientras se levantaba lentamente-

- Sesshoumaru, déjame explicarte todo lo que sucedió en realidad- pidió la voz suplicante de Rin que se aproximaba cada vez mas al muchacho-

- Aléjate de mi humana, los de tu especie no deben convivir con los Youkais, nosotros estamos aquí para exterminar a todos los de tu raza- contesto Sesshoumaru mientras comenzó alejarse lentamente del lugar, dispuesto a internarse en la parte mas honda del bosque, con su pose mas altiva-

- Espera no te vallas por favor- dijo la chica corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo por la espalda-

- No te atrevas a tocarme- exclamo furioso el Youkai lanzando a Rin lejos de el, provocando que la chica cayera desmadejada en la nieve- regresa a tu lugar huma….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que al girarse hacia la chica para mostrarle su mirada llena de odio, la vio por primera vez en muchos días. Pero algo pasaba, esas ropas que traía puestas ya las había visto antes. Rin se puso de pie mostrando los ropajes mas hermosos que hasta entonces había usado, llevaba un kimono blanco decorado con medias lunas plateadas, de largas mangas rematadas en bordes plateados, calzaba unas sandalias blancas como la mismísima nieve, su largo cabello color ébano ondeaba suelto a la fría brisa de la noche, llevaba un hermoso broche con forma de media luna al igual que un par de aretes decorados con pequeños diamantes que resplandecían a la luz del astro que se encontraba sobre ellos. Sus parpados coloreados con una sombra blanca hacían lucir perfectamente sus hermosos ojos chocolate, y sus labios carmín completaban el cuadro de la segunda mujer mas hermosa asemejándose a la primera que había visto hasta entonces el chico, _irónico que sea una humana_ pensó mientras la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando de pies a cabeza por la emoción se acerco a ella lentamente, mientras la chica la veía con ojos llenos de miedo y felicidad, ya que parecía que el regalo que Yaken le había sugerido estaba surtiendo efecto.

- Discúlpame por el incidente que paso, pero no dejaste que me explicara- dijo Rin con una voz tenue-

- De donde has sacado esas ropas?- fue la pregunta del chico que a pocos pasos la observaba con unos ojos diferentes a los suyos. De nuevo para la chica esa mirada resultaba extraña, era acaso tristeza? Se pregunto-

- Por que preguntas eso? Acaso no te gusta como me veo?- pregunto tímidamente la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba-

- Esas ropas, eran de mi madre…-respondió en un susurro el Youkai- las traía puestas el día que falleció….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola, hola otro capitulo mas que termina, y de nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza de la actualización de este fic, lo que pasa es que estuve atareada durante las vacaciones y de paso me fui de visita para asistir a la graduación de mi hermano menor, pero ya estoy aquí con nuevas ganas para seguir la historia que se abran dado cuenta, esta muy buena. **

**La Hanyou de Inu Yasha: Disculpa la tardanza en subir un nuevo capitulo pero ya estoy aquí. No te preocupes que todas tus dudas serán resueltas a su debido tiempo jeje (siempre es tan maldita) gracias por las flores tu..en fin como te dije (que no piensas ayudarla con su duda) para allá voy -.-u bueno para subir tu fic, primero debes registrarte en la pagina de luego te pedirán que esperes un plazo de tres días para poder subir tu fic, así de fácil (todo para ti es fácil cerebrito) tu cállate… bueno espero haberte podido ayudar, y no te preocupes tratare de actualizar mas seguido guapa, nos vemos pronto (besotes para tu conciencia) -.-u**

**Estrella Syriana: Gracias por tus porras que linda eres, pues gracias a tus reviews y los de las demás chavas este fic aun vivirá por un tiempo, la historia se esta alargando mas de lo que pensaba.**

**Sakura04: No te preocupes claro que continuare el fic, disculpa la demora tratare de no tardar con el próximo capitulo, tu review vale oro para mi.**

**AoshMi SeshLin: De antemano me disculpo contigo por la tardanza del capitulo y felicidades por tu graduación y quince años. Que bueno que el lemon te halla parecido como quedo, yo trato de hacer esas escenas lo más soft posible no me gusta escribir cosas tan rudas respecto a eso. Y pues mi fic trata básicamente de eso, de que Sessh conozca todas las emociones humanas para que viva su vida jejejeje. No te preocupes por lo de Rin e Inuyasha todo es un malentendido. Gracias por tu review guapa.**

**Atori-chan: Disculpa la tardanza niña 0/0 pero como leerás estuve un poco ocupada. Por ahora te voy adelantar que puede que halla muertes pero no te preocupes, el final será inesperado pero no triste. También trato de que Jaken participe mas como el amigo que ha estado con Sessh desde hace mucho tiempo y como único confidente que tiene. De nuevo discúlpame y gracias por tus reviews y por seguir mi historia desde el principio.**

**Bueno chavas una vez respondidos sus hermosos reviews, solo me resta decirles que el próximo capitulo será un poco emotivo, se sabrá como falleció la madre de Sessh y el por que de sus sentimientos fríos, los cuales mostró durante todo su adolescencia. También abra una escena romántica entre la parejita y se revelara un gran secreto. Solo les digo eso por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo…**


	11. CAPITULOXI: INVIERNO BAJO EL

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: Un nada es mío, todos son hijos de Rumiko Sensei, solo los personajes que no tienen importancia son míos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene una gran cantidad explicita de Lemon, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CAPITULO XI**

**INVIERNO BAJO EL CEREZO DE MIS RECUERDOS**

Invierno, una de las cuatro estaciones que pasan modificando el clima y el tiempo. Sus ventiscas heladas, capaz de congelar inmensos lagos convirtiendo su superficie en brillantes espejos, el cielo decorado con su gris de acero, los pedazos de hielo cayendo al suelo formando la delgada capa de algodón que cubre los campos. De pie ante aquella humana, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la primera mujer por la cual había sentido algo mas allá de un solo querer. Sus ojos brillantes capaz de despedir ternura y miedo al mismo tiempo, su largo cabello plateado ondeando al viento, tal y como el del chico lo hacia, su hermosa sonrisa condenada a destruir el escudo de acero que había querido formar a su alrededor para demostrar ser un valeroso Youkai, la mujer que lo había visto nacer y la cual el había visto morir…

Invierno…invierno era la estación, como lo había sido la última vez que sostuvo aquella delgada mano entre las suyas, manos con las cuales acostumbraba acariciar su cabello, para después rodearle con sus brazos y envolverlo en su calor.

Invierno….

FLASHBACK

HACE 800 AÑOS

Sabia que su momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero nunca se imagino que llegaría tan pronto, lo presentía, el hilo de su larga vida como la mujer del poderoso Inu Taisho llegaría a su fin. Ahora de pie delante de aquel hermoso jardín cubierto de flores silvestres en primavera, aquellas flores que tanto le gustaban, en las cuales acostumbraba a pasar tiempo con su pequeño, no se encontraban para despedirla de este mundo, donde la carne mundana se extingue con el paso del tiempo, aun a pesar de ser Youkai. Solo la nieve estaba ahí para ser testigo de lo que ella llamaba "su paseo sin retorno de vuelta a la nada"… Sesshoumaru apareció corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba, la encontró de pie delante del árbol de cerezos que ahora no contaba con la presencia de las pequeñas flores que tanto le gustaban. Sus dorados ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, llevaba el kimono blanco decorado con lunas plateadas como la de su frente, sus sandalias blancas que se confundían en la nieve y su largo cabello plateado solo decorado por el broche con diamantes, le hubiera parecido tan hermosa como siempre, a no ser por las enorme bolsas debajo de los ojos que denotaban los signos de la extraña enfermedad que padecía, y que los mejores sanadores no habían podido descifrar.

- Madre, debes volver a tu habitación, no es seguro que estés aquí, debes cuidarte- dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose a la mujer, que permaneció de pie delante del gran árbol-

- Mira Sesshy (así lo llamaba su mama de cariño jejeje)... Sakurambo (una palabra en japonés que en español quiere decir cereza) esta triste…-contesto la mujer colocando su mano sobre el tronco- esta triste por que esta solo, y trata de protegerse del frío, de que lo dañen, trata de mostrar su fuerza- continuo diciendo mientras bajaba la mano por la áspera y congelada superficie- pero debe entender que no debe permanecer solo, que el sol lo ayudara a salir adelante, que la tierra lo ayudara a sostenerse en pie, debe encontrar una razón de seguir adelante…

- Madre, vamos debes regresar.

- No tiene importancia hijo, solo quiero que comprendas que no debes ser como Sakurambo, que también necesitaras de los demás, que debes brindarle amor si deseas que crezca sano, que no te encierres tratando de protegerte.

- No te entiendo madre- respondió consternado el chico, en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era regresar a la mujer que tanto amaba a un lugar donde estuviera segura-

- Solo quería que supieras lo que siempre te he querido decir Sesshy, ahora solo espero que seas capaz de comprenderlo sabiamente, cuando no este aquí yo seré tu tierra pequeño, pero debes buscar el sol, la persona que te cobije con su calor….

- Madre... yo…- pero Sesshoumaru no pudo terminar la frase ya que la youkai había caído a la nieve inconsciente de todo lo que pasaría minutos después. Tres ayudantes salieron del castillo para ayudar al chico a llevar a la mujer a sus habitaciones. Sesshoumaru ordeno que llamaran a su padre, por alguna extraña razón sentía que el debería estar ahí. Poco después entro a la habitación listo para permanecer al lado del futon todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Observo el rostro de la youkai que de vez en cuando mostraba signos de dolor en sus delicadas facciones, ahora demacradas…

- Hijo…- susurro débilmente-

- Que pasa mama?- pregunto el chico levantándose de su asiento para acercarse un poco mas-

- Donde esta tu padre?

- Lo he mandado llamar, en unos momentos vendrá madre, traerá al mejor sanador y te curaran mama, te vas a aliviar y vas a estar bien- dijo desesperado el pequeño tratando de convencerse mas a si mismo que de convencer a la mujer-

- Mi pequeño, siempre tratando de ser fuerte- exclamo la youkai tiernamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo- te amo Sesshy….

- Y yo a ti mama- susurro el chico sujetando con delicadeza la mano de su madre, quien la apretó con fuerza-

- Quería escuchar tanto que dijeras eso- una cristalina gota emano del índigo pero apagado ojo de la Youkai para cerrarlos lentamente y sonreír….

- Mama…mama…-dijo Sesshoumaru acariciando la mejilla de su madre- mama….- la mujer permanecía inerte, con ambos ojos cerrados, el carmín que antes habitaban sus labios ahora la abandonaban cruelmente, su cuerpo perdía aquella tibieza que había poseído toda su vida, la fragancia conocida desaparecía, la recordó bailando entre las flores, bajo el cerezo de sus recuerdos, antes de comprender la cruel realidad a la que se enfrentaría ese día y los años venideros.

Como las estrellas surgen

Poco tiempo después se apagan

Como tu amor nació

Ahora se extingue junto a ti

El tiempo se detuvo, los sonidos se agudizaron, como en cámara lenta vio a su padre entrar a la habitación y preguntarle algo, no escucho sonido alguno, solo sintió como al soltar aquella frágil mano dio contra las sabanas que la cubrían, mientras las rodillas del chico se impactaron contra el suelo. Poco antes de taparse los ojos con sus manos, pudo ver como el gran Inu Taisho, bajaba la mirada ante la mujer que tanto había amado y que ahora seria una estrella más en el firmamento…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Sesshoumaru?- fue la pregunta de Rin lo que provoco que regresara a la realidad, aquella cruel y dura realidad que debía soportar día a día desde el momento en el que su corazón se detuvo. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, recordó el enorme árbol que su madre había llamado Sakurambo, y sus ultimas palabras retumbaron en los oídos del muchacho.. te amo…. Era mas de lo que podía soportar, se derrumbo en la nieve conciente de la presencia de la muchacha, pero ya nada le importaba, había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de fingir algo que no era solo por su condición de youkai, ahora comprendía lo que su madre había tratado de enseñarle desde pequeño, que nadie podía estar solo, que como el cerezo, necesitaba de un apoyo y de amor para obtener fuerza, la tierra siempre lo había acompañado en la forma de la memoria de su madre, ahora tenia frente a el, su sol que tantas veces había rechazado por su condición humana. Apoyo y amor en forma de las dos caras de una moneda, totalmente distintas pero con un mismo sentimiento que las hacia similares para el… Confundida Rin observaba al muchacho, preguntándose si debía acercarse, o mantener su distancia, **_ve con el…_** dijo su voz interior.. _pero que pasara si me rechaza?..._ pregunto confundida.. **_recuerda lo que Yaken dijo, debes ser paciente y firme…_** La chica avanzo lentamente hacia el, hasta llegar a su lado- Sesshoumaru, estas bien?-pregunto tímidamente, pregunta a la cual el respondió abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca había abrazado a ningún ser vivo durante toda su existencia….

- Tenerte cerca me confundía…por eso trataba de alejarte de mi.. pero no quería darme cuenta que lo que realmente quiero es que estés a mí lado siempre, tu presencia me ayuda a obtener fuerzas, y no quiero que te vallas sin saber que eres lo mas importante para mi, que desde el primer momento que te vi sabia que cambiarias mi mundo…- la chica solo se limitaba a escuchar, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa, aquello realmente no se lo esperaba- ya una vez gaste mucho tiempo valioso al lado de una mujer que me amo pero a la cual no pude mostrarle mis sentimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, todo por tratar de ser delante de ella lo que fingía ser ante los demás…

- Sesshoumaru, no importa que no me digas lo que sientes por mi, con que me dejes estar a tu lado es suficiente- contesto Rin recuperando la conciencia de las cosas que estaban pasando- solo déjame estar contigo….- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente-

- No, es importante que lo sepas, necesito que estés enterada aunque no te lo diga siempre, que… te amo desde el primer momento que te tuve en mis brazos……- murmuro el chico al oído de la morena que se estremeció ante aquellas palabras y lo abrazo con fuerza-

- También te amo Sesshoumaru, y siempre estaré contigo, acompañándote- respondió Rin. _Durante muchos años me dedique a vagar por todo el mundo, buscando el lugar donde me sintiera tranquilo, donde la paz me inundara, cuando moriste pensé que todo se terminaba para mi y las cosas dejaron de importarme, en aquel entonces no comprendí tus palabras madre, pero ahora que encontré el calor del sol me siento completo nuevamente…._ El tiempo transcurrió y siguió su curso, por fin en muchos años se sentía vivo de nuevo….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ambos chicos decidieron a pesar del peligro, que no deseaban separarse esa noche, aunque sea ese momento juntos deseaban vivirlo plenamente y mañana el baile de mascaras iniciaría de nuevo, pretendiendo ser algo que nunca fueron para su protección. Caminaron de regreso a la aldea, pero al llegar ante la casa de la chica, ella decidió llevarlo a otro lugar, alejado de todas aquellas personas desconocidas para ellos. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al gran templo que se encontraba mas allá de la aldea, el templo donde Kikyo solía purificar la Shikon no Tama. Rin abrió lentamente la puerta del recinto principal y ambos entraron, después de cerrarla la muchacha camino hasta el lugar donde el youkai había decidido tomar asiento, sobre las limpias maderas del piso, cubiertos por la oscuridad del lugar, sin ninguna otra compañía que la de ellos mismos.

Sesshoumaru acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Rin, sintiendo cada espasmo electrizante de la chica que al instante se ruborizo completamente, su rostro decencia lentamente buscando aquellos labios carmines que tanto le gustaban y los encontró a mitad de un suspiro, los ojos de la chica se cerraron al sentir el contacto de los suaves y delicados labios del youkai, ambas lenguas se encontraron en un apasionado beso que duro varios minutos. Ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos, con aquel nuevo sentimiento que se habían dicho y que ahora se demostraban en el lenguaje terrenal. Lenta y delicadamente el chico despojo de la cinta del kimono a Rin que callo silenciosamente al piso, dejando al descubierto la hermosa figura de la chica, que esta vez no sintió pena, tenia ante ella al hombre que mas amaba y no a un completo extraño. Rin se acerco al youkai, desanudando la cinta de su traje, para después quitarle la parte posterior de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto por segunda vez, aquel tórax que ya había conocido anteriormente. Las manos de la chica lo recorrieron detalle a detalle, sintiendo el estremecimiento de Sesshoumaru al contacto de sus caricias, tomo ambas manos del youkai y las coloco sobre los senos de ella, a lo cual el muchacho correspondió masajeándolos suavemente. Dos conocidos explorando cuerpos que ya no eran extraños, pero que deseaban disfrutar el uno del otro. Sesshoumaru beso con delicadeza el cuello de Rin, y comenzó a bajar lentamente sus caricias hasta llegar a los senos de ella, para besarlos y acariciarlos entre sus manos, su lengua recorrió cada uno de sus rincones. La chica solo se limitaba acariciar la espalda del youkai y a jugar con su cabello plateado entre sus dedos. El chico bajo su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la morena que en aquellos momentos se encontraba un poco humedecida, introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos para hacerle una suave caricia. Rin se estremeció de pies a cabeza disfrutando de todo aquello, mordiéndose los labios... detuvo al chico recostándolo en el piso, quedando sobre el cara a cara. Beso su musculoso pecho, Sesshoumaru cerro los ojos disfrutando de cada beso, de cada roce… poco a poco Rin fue descendiendo, hasta llegar al pantalón que aun cubría la mitad del cuerpo del chico, y lo despojo de el, quedando completamente desnudos los dos. Tomo entre sus manos la ahora el endurecido miembro del youkai, acariciándolo dulcemente, mientras besaba sus labios. El tiempo paso entre besos y caricias, suspiros, hasta que finalmente la chica subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del youkai, se introdujo lentamente pero sin dolor, ahora disfrutando de cada movimiento, sintiendo un dulce éxtasis en ves del antes conocido sentimiento de dolor. Entre suspiros y movimientos intercalados, unas veces rápidos otras veces lento, disfrutaron aquella mágica experiencia que se les ofrecía por segunda vez. Minutos después Sesshoumaru tendió sobre el piso a la chica para ser el, ahora el de la posición dominante, sus movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos, ambos bañados en sudor, sentían un calor inmenso a pesar de que afuera el frió reinaba por todas partes… parecía que el invierno había desaparecido por esa noche para dejar paso al calor reconfortante de la primavera, donde las flores crecían demostrando su belleza. Ante el se presentaba la flor mas hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Rin abrazaba con fuerza la espalda de Sesshoumaru, besando de vez en cuando los labios del chico, disfrutando de su sabor, hasta que finalmente como una pequeña explosión de placer, los cuerpos se sacudieron al unísono, abrazados, aferradonse el uno del otro. Entre suspiros y respiraciones agitadas, ambos cuerpos quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se besaron por última vez antes de que el youkai se recostara junto a la morena y se quedara dormido, exhausto de todo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Mi plan dio resultado- murmuro Yaken con una voz áspera y la mirada desencajada delante del pequeño templo- el trajecito removió los cimientos del amo.

- Veo que se estaba cerciorando que las cosas salieran bien no es así?- pregunto Makura acercándose lentamente al pequeño youkai-

- Esa niña tonta, no sabe que esta llevando a Sesshoumaru lentamente por el camino de la perdición- respondió Yaken girándose hacia el Hanya- por cierto que haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar dormido?

- No me compare con los Hanya normales, soy diferente olvida que soy el hijo del jefe del clan, poseo habilidades que los súbditos de mi padre no tenían- dijo el youkai mirando el templo- así que por fin se a mostrado tal como es, veo que le removiste algo que tenia interiormente.

- Dímelo tú, tu te encontrabas ahí- contesto la voz de Yaken en tono burlón-

- A que se refiere?-pregunto confundido el chico-

- Crees que soy tonto? No creas que puedes engañarme por que nunca lo lograras, soy capaz de leer los recuerdos y he visto los tuyos, comparándolos con los de este diminuto ser acerca de la muerte de Suki la primera esposa de Inu Taisho llegue a una conclusión….

- Y cual es esa fantástica conclusión a la que llegaste sabio- dijo en tono déspota Makura-

- Se que tu debilitaste poco a poco, a Suki, te alimentabas de ella, pero la youkai siempre fue idiota nunca se dio cuenta de tu presencia…

- Eres listo.

- También se que tu te preboste su ultimo suspiro cuando se encontraba en el lecho de muerte, en conclusión tu la mataste- dijo el pequeño sapo con los ojos resplandecientes- veo que debiste odiar demasiado a Inu Taisho para arriesgarte a entrar en sus dominios y matar a su mujer…

- Casi me descubre, pero a final de cuentas logre mi objetivo, me deshice de lo mas valioso para el, pero creo que sospecho por que después de la muerte de Suki no se despego de ese idiota de Sesshoumaru hasta el día que pudo defenderse por si solo- exclamo molesto Makura mientras cruzaba los brazos-

- No desesperes el momento de la venganza esta cada vez mas cerca, pronto tendrás lo que tanto has deseado- dijo riendo fríamente Yaken mientras regresaba a la aldea-

- Tu preciosa madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti Sesshy- hablo en tono burlón Makura- después de todo ella te amaba mucho…..

Entre las sombras el Hanya se desvaneció. Ajeno a todo esto, Sesshoumaru permanecía dormido en brazos de la mujer que había hecho latir su corazón de nuevo, sin imaginarse el futuro cruel y las nubes de desgracias que se avecinaban a el….

La venganza se prepara lentamente

Para disfrutarse con deleite.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Atendiendo a sus peticiones he escrito este capitulo lo mas rápido que pude (sin contar que mi mama me tiene castigada sin utilizar el Internet tengo mucho tiempo libre -.- en fin) una amiga lo leyó y me dijo que me quedo con madres, pero aquí la única opinión, comentarios o criticas que importan son las suyas. Como se darán cuenta, en este capitulo conté lo que según a mi loca imaginación se le ocurrió, el ultimo momento de vida de la mama de Sessh.. y también se enteraron de que fue Makura el asesino, que realmente no murió de enfermedad, la pregunta es: se enterará Sesshoumaru de la verdad? enteresen en próximos capítulos jejeje. Ahora contestando los reviews anteriores.**

**Estrella Syriana: Como te darás cuenta amiga, trate de actualizar lo más rápido que pude para que no te quedaras en suspenso. Y respondiendo a la pregunta no, Rin no se transformo en nada, simplemente traía puesta la ropa que la mama de Sessh llevaba puesta el día que murió, lo que paso es que fue una trampa creada por el ente que poseyó a Yaken para bajarle mas la guardia a Sesshoumaru, recordándole la muerte de su madre que ya había olvidado ese momento. Lo que tratan de hacer es debilitarlo. Gracias por tu review que para mi es oro.**

**Miara Makisan: Atendiendo a tu petición y a la de las otras chicas actualice lo mas rápido que pude. Respecto a los celos de Sessh es que estoy tratando de que experimente todas las emociones posibles jejejeje, además ya ves que no se lleva bien con su "hermanito" Como te darás cuenta ya atendí tu petición de contar la historia de cómo murió la mama de nuestro Youkai favorito, dentro de poco explicare como es que Yaken tenia ese traje, y pues te abras dado cuenta de que también escribí algo de lemon aunque la verdad no se si quedo bien. Gracias por tu apoyo eres muy linda!**

**La Hanyou de Inuyasha: Ya ves no estaré tan desaparecida, por eso subí el fic lo más rápido que pude (que viniendo de ella es mucho pedir) ya empezamos? Bueno no te preocupes por eso de dejar el fic a medias que no lo haré (creele esta obsesionada con Sesshoumaru primero deja de hacer cosas suyas y luego el fic) creo que alguien necesita cloroforma (no aleja ese paño mojado de mi ah…-inconsciente-) en que estábamos, a si, no te preocupes no voy a dejar de escribir el fic por que a mi me chocaba que las autoras o autores de las historias que leía se quedaran a medias, yo terminare la historia gracias al apoyo de ustedes claro que le enviare tus saludos a mi conciencia en cuanto recupere el conocimiento jeje. Bueno wapa nos veremos en el próximo capitulo cuídate mucho y gracias por tus reviews n.n (-medio dormida- me las pagaras….)**

**Sakura04: Pues la razón del por que Sessh no se da cuenta de la presencia que domina a Yaken también lo explicare en próximos capítulos, no desesperes jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, a cambio te prometo subir los otros capitulas pronto, muchos saludotes y que tengas mucha suerte en tus días.**

**AoshMi SeshLin: Misterio resuelto a esta altura creo que ya abras leído la historia que le depare a la muerte de la mama de Sessh, no te preocupes que tratare de ahora en delante de actualizar más seguido. Gracias por tus reviews y espero que el capitulo te halla gustado.**

**Por ahora es todo chavas, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo que estará interesante. Por la parte del lemon espero que no se les halla echo muy vulgar u ofensivo pero como se los dije la vez pasada soy muy mala para describir esas escenas sin que suenen vulgares, hice todo lo posible jejeje. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulos, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


	12. CAPITULOXII: NOSTALGIA, ODIOS DEL PASADO

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

**XxXxXxXxX Cambios de escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

**_Bla, bla, bla_ Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio y el final.**

**Disclamair: Pues como siempre, nada es mío, solo disfruten la historia que cree jejejeje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CAPITULO XII**

**NOSTALGIAS, ODIO DEL PASADO**.

- Somos tan diferentes, pero la esencia es igual, aunque nuestra especie nos divida y mi orgullo me aleje de ti, yo siempre estaré cuidándote junto con tus sueños. A todo aquel que trate de alejarme de ti, lo lamentara, aunque el tiempo pase, yo siempre aquí estaré...

Las palabras aun retumbaban en la cabeza de la joven aun después de haberse despertado. Miro a su alrededor buscando a la persona que le había recitado aquellas palabras pero pronto comprendió que era un sueño. Kiramaru abrió la puerta de su habitación, metió la cabeza y con un seco, _"hora de entrenamiento"_, la saludo y cerró de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, aun desperezándose y con el corazón agitado por lo que había soñado, salio al jardín trasero del templo completamente cambiada con su traje de entrenamiento, su arco y un carcaj repleto de flechas. Su maestra la esperaba de pie ante unos cuantos tiros al blanco mirándola de manera severa.

- Has tardado mucho Rin- fue el saludo matutino que la mujer le dedico en un tono frío-

- Discúlpeme Sensei, no volverá a suceder- se excuso la muchacha sonrojándose-

- Hoy has cumplido los quince años, ya eres todo una señorita, pero aun así debes continuar tu entrenamiento, cuando yo ya no este tu cuidaras de las aldeas de las que yo me encargo y deberás luchar contra el demonio Sesshoumaru recuerdalo- recito Kiramaru paseándose por delante de la chica con el arco en la mano y una flecha en la otra. Ese día le enseño la flecha básica de fuego, necesitaría aprender eso y mucho más si era al Youkai Sesshoumaru a quien se enfrentaría. Nunca en su vida Rin había estado frente a el, pero antes de odiarlo, la primera vez que su maestra mencionara aquel nombre, ella sintió nostalgia. Algo había en el nombre de Sesshoumaru, que provocaba que su corazón latiera de alegría, pero inmediatamente tuvo que reprimir aquel sentimiento, ya que era hacia su enemigo y ella se encargaría de eliminarlo. Después de un par de horas donde las flechas hechizadas dieron en su cometido, Kiramaru se dio por satisfecha y como siempre lo hacia se despidió de su discípula para ir "aquel mundo" donde debió cuidar de las aldeas.

- Sesshoumaru...-susurro Rin mientras se sentaba en el pasillo central mirando el estanque del pequeño jardín que se extendía ante ella- por que me causas una sensación de desasosiego y soledad...-murmuro para si misma mientras una fresca brisa otoñal le acaricio la cara-

- Yo siempre aquí estaré...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Durante las vacaciones de invierno, el templo Higurashi no era muy visitado, a excepción de los días anteriores a navidad y año nuevo. Aquella tarde pasaba tranquilamente. Souta abrió la puerta de entrada ataviado con su uniforme de la preparatoria.

- Ya llegue- exclamo cansinamente dejando sus zapatos a la entrada y colocándose unas pantuflas-

- Regresaste pronto- contesto una voz desde el corredor contiguo-

- Inuyasha niisan (es un termino para decir hermano mayor)- dijo Souta sonriendo- no sabia que llegarían hoy, donde esta Kagome?-pregunto el chico acercándose al Hanyou-

- Cambiándose de ropa para la cena, enseguida bajara- respondió Inuyasha caminando de regreso a la pequeña sala de estar-

- Iré a cambiarme también, enseguida regreso- Souta siguió de largo y se dirigió a su habitación. Unos momentos después, Kagome vestida completamente con las ropas de su época llego a la sala de estar y se sentó junto al chico-

- Estaba pensando...-dijo pensativamente- cuando regresemos quiero decirle toda la verdad acerca de nosotros a Rin...

- Tienes algo en mente?-pregunto curioso Inuyasha-

- Siento que si soy sincera con ella, tal vez me cuente lo que esta escondiendo, eso resolvería muchas dudas- opino seriamente Kagome mirando de reojo al chico, esperando su respuesta-

- Si piensas que así por fin nos diga que es lo que esconde tan celosamente, dile la verdad- sentencio el Hanyou cruzándose de brazos- así sabremos que le sucedió a ella con Sesshoumaru, aunque últimamente he notado que no se llevan tan mal -sonrió el chico burlonamente-

- A que te refieres?-pregunto interesada Kagome-

- Solo suposiciones, pero seria fantástico que fueran realidad mis sospechas- respondió Inuyasha sonriendo abiertamente-

- La cena esta servida- grito la mama de Kagome desde la cocina-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El sol brillaba intensamente tratando de filtrarse por entre las nubes de invierno, pero lo hacia en vano ya que no consiguió pasar a trabes de aquella esponjosa capa. La temperatura disminuía poco a poco, mientras la nieve seguía cubriendo todo a su alrededor.

Sintiendo su cuerpo congelado, Rin abrió lentamente los ojos, escuchando una acompasada respiración a su lado, y solo tardo un momento en comprender, donde se encontraba y que había pasado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su mañana era perfecta. A su lado, aun completamente desnudo y solo cubierto por la parte superior de su traje, dormía tranquilamente Sesshoumaru, con una expresión de paz en cada una de sus facciones. La chica se acerco juguetonamente a el y dio un pequeño beso en los labios del Youkai, este se removió un poco en su sitio sin despertar, parecía un niño pequeño durmiendo profundamente después de un largo tiempo de insomnio. Rin metió la mano bajo las ropas de el y acaricio su bien formado tórax, rodeando con su dedo el ombligo del chico. Sesshoumaru sonrió un poco y finalmente despertó, mirándola directamente a los ojos, levanto su mano y acaricio lentamente el rostro de la morena, ella coloco su mano sobre la de el para apretarla con fuerza, quería asegurarse de que realmente era el y no un tonto sueño. El Youkai se incorporo sentándose, recostando su espalda contra una pared, observándola, aun estaba desnuda. Los ojos de el resplandecieron de alegría, algo que Rin nunca había visto en el, se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba y sentándose entre sus piernas, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el la rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, para luego jugar con los cabellos azabaches de su niña entre sus dedos.

- Puedo preguntarte algo Sesshoumaru?-pregunto tímidamente la chica-

- Es obvio que lo has hecho, pero puedes volver a preguntar- respondió el Youkai serenamente mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos-

- Las ropas que traía puestas, significan algo para ti?-pregunto interesada Rin-

- Son muy importantes para mi... se podría decir que son el vestigio que me recuerda que a pesar de ser Youkai, de que debo mantenerme frío ante cualquier cosa, también poseo un lado humano por llamarlo de alguna manera- explico el chico con la mirada perdida, tal parecía que escudriñaba entre sus recuerdos, para traer al presente todo lo que su madre le había enseñado- pertenecieron a la primera mujer que ame en mi vida...

- Ah...-Rin sintió como su corazón se partía. Tonta, como podía haber pensado por un instante que ella era la primera persona con la que Sesshoumaru había estado, el era mucho mayor que ella, era comprensible que hubiera tenido una mujer anteriormente, pero si así fue, donde estaba ella?- era muy bonita?-pregunto finalmente la chica-

- La mas bella de todas las mujeres, tenia un largo cabello plateado, una piel blanca como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro- respondió el Youkai con una voz llena de emoción mientras acariciaba los hombros de la muchacha- mi madre fue una de las mujeres mas hermosas que jamás conocí -dijo finalmente con la voz quebrada. Rin levanto la mirada para ver los ojos de su amado, no había derramado lagrima alguna, pero el tono angustiado de su voz la hizo comprender que aquellas ropas habían pertenecido a su madre, que por la forma como explico todo parecía que había fallecido ya. Por un momento se reprendió a si misma por sentir celos de la mujer que le había dado la vida al hombre que ella amaba. Sujeto con suavidad la mano del chico y la apretó en señal de apoyo- mi madre se llamaba Suki, como la luna plateada, y si alguna vez hubo alguien que pudiera pasa el sólido escudo que me cubría era ella. Tenia una manera de hacerme sentir que el mundo no se divide en especies y que todos somos iguales no importando nada más. Pero un día repentinamente enfermo, los sanadores nunca pudieron saber que era lo que tenia y conforme el tiempo paso su cuerpo se deterioro hasta que finalmente se marcho al descanso eterno -sus ojos color miel se posaron en los calidos ojos chocolates de Rin- ella me dijo hace mucho tiempo, que siempre estaría conmigo, llevaba esas ropas puestas el día que murió, por eso las conservo, como un recordatorio de lo que me dijo ese ultimo día que estuvo conmigo, supongo que Yaken debió dártelas?-pregunto interesado el chico. Rin asintió lentamente- también me dijo que debía buscar el sol que iluminara mi vida. Desde la primera vez que te conocí, sabia que había algo en ti, algo que nos permitiría estar juntos para siempre -naturalmente Sesshoumaru hablaba de aquel día, cuando Rin aun siendo una pequeña niña lo había encontrado mal herido, le había tratado de cuidar, llevándole comida y agua. _Tal vez fue por eso que la regrese a la vida..._ se dijo a si mismo sonriendo. Aquello pareció alegrar a Rin que se acerco a rostro de el y lo beso apasionadamente-

- Seré tu sol, siempre estaré aquí...-dijo Rin recordando de repente las palabras que alguna vez había escuchado en un sueño pasado- aunque el tiempo pase yo siempre estaré aquí...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cerca del pequeño templo, donde Rin y Sesshoumaru compartían su amor juntos. Makura observaba con asco el paisaje que se presentaba ante el, cruzo los brazos recostándose en el congelado tronco mirando hacia el templo.

- Veo que le gusta cerciorarse de que cumpla con mis misiones- dijo Makura-

- Tengo curiosidad, Makura- respondió la voz de Yaken apareciendo de la nada-

- A que te refieres?-pregunto el Hanya mirando de reojo a su acompañante-

- Me gustaría saber como una criatura como tú, con tus habilidades tan débiles, fuiste capaz de infiltrarte en el castillo de Inu Taisho y drenarle la vida a su amada esposa, por lo que supe nunca se entero de tu presencia.

- No me subestime jefe, debía vengar la muerte de mi padre- contesto con resentimiento Makura mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido hacia mucho tiempo- después del asesinato de mi padre y los míos, quede solo en el mundo, sabia que debía cuidar de mi mismo, que algún día que creciera y fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, me vengaría de ese bastardo -sus ojos llenos de odio miraban directamente los ojos inexpresivos de Yaken- Años mas tarde fui a dar a su palacio, pensé detenidamente de que manera comenzaría mi venganza y caí en la cuenta. El termino con mi familia, yo debía terminar con la suya- sonrió sádicamente-

- Que hiciste inocente Hanya?-pregunto sarcásticamente Yaken-

- Entre en su palacio sin que nadie se percatara de mi, escondiéndome en mi técnica secreta, bruma de sombra, así nadie se percataría de mi Ki (energía espiritual) había entrenado mucho y esperado tanto tiempo que no me importo esperar un poco mas. Cierto día mientras esa estupida Youkai salía a su jardincito, la seguí, estaba completamente sola, y la muy idiota se quedo dormida recostada en ese asqueroso árbol que tanto quería. Me acerque sigilosamente a ella y aplique mi técnica drenadora de alma -Makura sonrió complacido- fue difícil al principio, se resistió mucho pero a final de cuentas pude vencerla y poco a poco fui saboreando su deliciosa vida, hasta que finalmente termine con ella...-con una mueca de gozo en su rostro trato de recordar todo tan vividamente, como si hubiera sucedido ayer- pero ocurrió una desgracia, después de la muerte de Suki, la vigilancia a Sesshoumaru aumento, así que no pude atacar a ese bastardo -bajo de la rama del árbol y callo en la nieve- eso no ceso mi deseo de venganza. Seguí vigilando a Inu Taisho, hasta que descubrí su romance con la humana. Aproveche esa situación y el día del nacimiento de su bastardo hijo Inuyasha, yo fui quien informo a ese samurai humano de quien era el futuro bebe de su amada princesa Izayoi.

- Se ve que debes odiarlo, pensaste muy bien todo.

- Así fue, el samurai mato a humana y al hijo bastardo, Inu Taisho murió en batalla en aquel palacio, ahora solo quedaba Sesshoumaru o eso pensé- golpeo el tronco con todas sus fuerzas abriendo un boquete- grande fue mi decepción cuando me entere que la mujer había sobrevivido y el Hanyou también estaba con vida. Después de un tiempo de buscarlos, los encontré a ambos. Le drene la vida aquella mujer llamada Izayoi dejando al pequeño solo, no me interese en el, los otros Youkais lo matarían.

- Pero no fue así- exclamo Yaken mirándolo divertido-

- El no importa, Sesshoumaru es el mas fuerte y es de quien deseo vengarme- camino un poco hacia el templo- por que no podemos matarlo ahora? -pregunto impaciente- ya esta demasiado débil, esa humana le ha quitado toda su fuerza.

- No te preocupes, dentro de poco todo terminara- lo tranquilizo Yaken- todo esta saliendo exactamente como lo planeamos, muy pronto Sesshoumaru recordara que su destino ya estaba dictado, y dentro de el no estaba el regresarle la vida a una humana.

- Morirá bajo la ley que el mismo creo, y pagara lo que le hizo a mi gente, jajajajajaja- Makura río histéricamente mientras se internaba entre la tormenta de nieve que se había desatado-

XxXxXxXxX

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos repentinamente, sobre su pecho aun dormía Rin, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sonrió dulcemente besando la frente de la chica. Tenia un mal presentimiento, pensó en las miles de desgracias por las que había pasado desde que se había quedado solo en el mundo, pero luego recordó que de ahora en adelante nada pasaría, con Rin a su lado su camino había terminado, aunque ella no le recordara eso no importaba mucho. Lo había decidido le propondría ir a vivir al castillo que pertenecía a el, a las tierras de su padre. Nada saldría mal de ahora en adelante... que equivocado estaba...

Los campos se tiñen de escarlata

Cuando la primavera llegue

Será el momento predestinado

Amor, Traición, Destino

Girando sin cesar en la inmensa rueda de la vida...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola, se que muchas de ustedes estarán investigando donde vivo para matarme por no continuar con el fic, discúlpenme por tenerlas tan abandonadas, pero ya regrese. Les prometo que para este fin de semana les publico el siguiente capitulo de la historia, esta vez no tendrán que esperara tanto, de nuevo una sincera disculpa para todas ustedes. Ahora responderé sus hermosos reviews.**

**La Hanyou de Inu Yasha: Disculpa la tardanza niña, pero es que anduve algo ocupada con el inicio del semestre –así se le llama ahora andar con el novio- ay, ya va a comenzar, donde deje el bozal? –esta bien me callo- como te decía anduve algo ocupada con la escuela, este es mi ultimo semestre con mis compañeros de salón –ellos ya se gradúan, y a la burra le quedan tres semestre mas, buajajajaja agh…- bien quedo ajustado el bozal. Como decía mi conciencia este es mi ultimo semestre con mis compañeros de salón por que el próximo semestre ya se gradúan, y como yo debo materias deberé quedarme, para verlos partir –agh.. sniff sniff…- si conciencia se que también los extrañaras. En fin, no te preocupes que para este fin de semana esta el próximo capitulo. Gracias por decir que la parte del lemon me quedo bien, pensé que era mala escribiendo eso. Por ahora me despido gracias por tu comentario linda, algo que agregar conciencia? –si me estaba asfixiando- jejeje nos vemos…**

**Estrella Syriana: La verdad esa era mi idea cuando escribí ese capitulo, que me quedara algo sentimental, para que entendieran el por que Sessh es tan frío, pero como vieron ya salio su lado tierno. Gracias por comprender por que no actualizo rápido, pero no se preocupen les prometo que para el sábado esta la otra continuación, les doy mi palabra. Gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco con el corazón.**

**Miara Makisan: Hola gracias por tu comentarios. Pues como le dije a Syriana la idea del capitulo pasado eran que entendieran por que Sessh era tan frío, cosa que ya han hecho, no te preocupes ya no será tan celoso. Creo que pronto abrirán el club de Odio a Makura, al paso que va si no lo mata Sessh lo mataran ustedes, y conforme avance la historia lo van a odiar mas jejejeje. Por lo del lemon no te preocupes, aun abra más aunque no soy tan hentai. Gracias por tu review se te agradecen tus palabras.**

**Marta: Hago todo lo posible por escribir muy aprisa, gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review.**

**Sakura04: Niña como dices que a mi me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente? –nótese el dejo de sarcasmo- jejeje no te preocupes, los estoy dejando disfrutar la historia. Como veras en este capitulo explique de donde salio el misterioso trajecito que se puso Rin. El sábado actualizo de nuevo, no te lo pierdas, me gusta saber que están disfrutando con la historia, gracias por tus reviews amiga.**

**AoshMi SeshLin: El momento fue romántico, los estoy dejando vivir el momento, por que dentro de poco se pondrá feo el asunto, lograran vencerlo usando su amor? Eso lo sabrás en capítulos posteriores. Gracias por tus comentarios ñiña.**

**Izayoi-san: Ohayou ñiña! Gracias por tus comentarios, por Sango y Miroku no te preguntes mas, dentro de poco se sabrá que sucedió con ellos y abra una sorpresita al igual que con Kagome e Inuyasha. Arigatou por tus reviews, no dejes de leer.**

**Gil-galad: Gracias, actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo –y eso es mucho decir- creeme tengo que pensar mucho en los capítulos que escribo por que la historia ya la tengo terminada, pero es difícil pensar en como haré los capítulos. De nuevo gracias por tu review y próximamente otro capitulo.**

**Atori-chan: No te preocupes que ha Sessh ya no volverán a entrarle celos –eso espero- a ja ja por lo de la madre de Sessh se lo que leí en el manga y no te preocupes que hay muchas sorpresas por ahí preparadas bua ja ja ja…**

**Definitivamente abriré el club de "Odio a Makura" tendrá muchos fanáticos, la mitad de las personas que me han dejado review quieren matarlo jejejeje. No te preocupes aun queda mucho odio para dedicarle a ese Hanya. El sábado sale el próximo capitulo, gracias por tus comentarios y tus halagos, cada palabra de ustedes es lo que le da vida a este fic, por eso los aprecio mucho.**

**Próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan, sorpresas a montón, el paradero de Sango y Miroku, la verdad revelada a Rin y que sucederá cuando Sessh la invite a vivir a su palacio, los encapuchados por fin se mostraran? Dejara Makura de ser un desgraciado? Eso y mas lo comprobaremos en próximos capítulos, gracias a todos por sus reviews, cuídense mucho y de nuevo una inmensa disculpa por hacerlos esperar, nos vemos luego, chau.**


	13. CAPITULO XIII: REVELACIONES

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona mas importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

_**Bla, bla, bla**_** Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio/final y cambios de escena.**

**Disclamair: Pues como siempre, nada es mío, solo disfruten la historia que cree jejejeje.**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**REVELACIONES**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

El invierno, antes interminable, llego a su fin demasiado pronto. Aquella estación ya no era su predilecta, pensaba Sesshoumaru mientras veía el cielo despejado, como no lo había visto desde hacia mucho tiempo. No solo el clima había cambiado para el, su mundo entero gozaba ahora de toda la gama de colores existentes, aquellos tonos grises que adornaban anteriormente la vida que llevaba, se habían desvanecido desde el primer momento en que ella había regresado a su lado. Ahora ambos se amaban, pero el odiaba hacerlo a escondidas por tener que protegerla, para evitar que ningún ser, humano o youkai tocara a su princesa, la dañara, como el maldito hanya lo había echo una vez, sentía que de volver a suceder jamás se perdonaria a si mismo.

- Amo, sigue pensando en regresar al palacio?- pregunto Yaken interrumpiendo repentinamente los pensamientos de su señor- ahora que la nieve y el hielo se han ido, será mas fácil llegar hasta sus aposentos.

- Partiremos la próxima semana Yaken- respondió Sesshoumaru girándose para ver de frente a su sirviente- será mejor regresar a mis tierras, hace mucho tiempo que no visito la tumba de mi madre.

- Dígame amo que pasara con la chiquilla?- pregunto Yaken mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un momentáneo resplandor rojizo- piensa dejarla atrás?

- No hagas preguntas de las cuales conoces respuestas- respondió el youkai mientras admiraba el horizonte, un horizonte que nunca se había mostrado tan claro como en ese momento.

- Disculpe mi torpeza amo- exclamo el sapo mientras una inmensa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro: _Todo está pasando según lo planeado_, susurro una vocecilla en la cabeza de Yaken: _Un poco mas y serás nuestro…_

- Yaken- la voz de Sesshoumaru interrumpió sus pensamientos que hasta entonces se percato de que le estaba observando calculadoramente.

- Dígame, amo bonito- exclamo el pequeño Youkai respondiendo con una voz cargada de emoción.

- Últimamente te he notado algo extraño, que sucede?- cuestionó el chico con rudeza mientras se acercaba a su sirviente.

- No es nada amo, no haga caso de el tonto Yaken- respondió moviendo la vara que tenía en sus manos de un lado a otro- pero amo bonito, usted se preocupa por su sirviente?- Sesshoumaru parecía no haber quedado convencido por la respuesta del youkai, miraba con ojos entornados aquel rostro que parecía ser el de su sirviente pero que al mismo tiempo tenia algo de sospechoso.

- SESSHOUMARU!!!- grito la voz emocionada de Rin que corría entre los árboles en dirección hacia el.

Llevaba aquel día un esplendido kimono a cuadros amarillos y naranjas, sujeto en la cintura por un delgado cinto negro, su cabello color azabache volaba libre al viento y sus enormes ojos castaños resplandecían con el brillo de la alegría. Como si retrocediera en el tiempo a una enorme velocidad, Sesshoumaru la vio correr por un prado lleno de flores, con unos años menos, cuando aun era una pequeña y frágil niña, la dulce niña que siempre le acompañaba, la pequeña que no le temía, aquella que el había regresado a la vida y que tantas veces había protegido, ahora era su mujer, con su belleza que lograba hechizarlo- hola Sesshoumaru- saludo un poco agitada la chica mientras intentaba respirar, el youkai envió una expresiva mirada a Yaken quien la interpreto como: fuera de aquí. Sin decir palabra alguna el pequeño youkai se retiro silenciosamente, cosa que el chico noto a pesar de estar un poco distraído, Yaken jamás dejaba a su señor sin quejarse y ahora se había marchado sin una sola replica- sucede algo?- pregunto confundida Rin mientras miraba en dirección hacia donde observaba el Youkai.

- No…- respondió el chico desviando la mirada- de donde sacaste esas ropas?- pregunto interesado.

- Ah, estas me las dio Inuyasha, dijo que seria interesante que me las pusiera- respondió la morena- aunque aun no entiendo por que?- dijo con un gesto de confusión- aun así Kagome dijo que me veía linda.

- Luces preciosa- corroboro él, mientras en sus adentros decía: _me las pagaras maldito Inuyasha_, y es que aquellas ropas que vestía en ese momento Rin eran del mismo tipo que solía usar cuando aun era una niña.

- Gracias- respondió ella sonrojándose levemente. Se acerco tímidamente y tomo la mano de Sesshoumaru entre las suyas- te extrañe mucho, hacia una semana que no nos veíamos, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido- exclamo con voz aguda mientras sus ojos resplandecientes se apagaron enseguida.

- No te preocupes no sucedió nada malo, solo debía hacer unos cuantos preparativos, tener todo listo para el regreso a mis tierras- aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la morena aumentadas mil veces: tener todo listo para el regreso a mis tierras…

- Te vas?- pregunto Rin mientras soltaba la mano de Sesshoumaru y le daba la espalda, conteniendo los enormes deseos de llorar- es normal debes extrañar tu casa y tu familia.

- El castillo esta bien custodiado y no tengo familia, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo lo recuerdas- respondió el Youkai acercándose a ella.

- Es verdad- corroboro la chica sintiéndose tonta consigo misma. Tal vez las grandes ganas que sentía de llorar eran la causa de que no pensara con claridad- debía suponer que este momento llegaría- dijo en un susurro mas para ella que para el.

- A que te refieres?- pregunto Sesshoumaru aunque estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta. Como era posible que ella pensara que le iba a dejar.

- Por que no simplemente te vas y ya- exclamo despechada la morena. Se sentía tan dolida_: después de todo lo que hemos compartido_, se dijo a si misma con los puños apretados, _**esa es su naturaleza… **_murmuro una vocecilla en su mente para sorpresa de Rin, pero, pensó detenidamente, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba: _**de nada sirve cuanto demuestre o finja cambiar, en el fondo seguirá siendo el mismo, tu no le importas…**_ _te equivocas_, trato de pensar con firmeza, pero algo en ella no se lo permitió.

- De verdad quieres que me vaya?- pregunto el Youkai mirándola con ojos indiferentes. Una ráfaga de viento soplo, moviendo todo en su camino. El cabello platino de Sesshoumaru se agito gracilmente mientras que el de Rin se agito con debilidad. Los hombros de la morena se estremecieron y bajando la mirada lentamente murmuro.

- Si es lo que deseas- mientras la voz en su cabeza repetía constantemente: _**solo juega contigo, le diviertes, te usa…**_

Que era aquella voz, se preguntaba con interés Rin mientras sus ojos chocolates vagaban por el paisaje. Los arboles parecían guardar silencio ante la presión del momento, no parecía que ningún ser vivo existiera cerca de ellos. Ante la incomodidad que se había presentado ante ambos, Rin giro sobre si misma dispuesta a marcharse, con una sola triste y desgraciada idea… la historia de amor había terminado…

Adelanto su pie dispuesta a correr sin mirar atrás, si de esa manera debía ser, ella no lo detendría. Sesshoumaru, conciente de los pensamientos de la chica, la sujeto firmemente de la muñeca antes de que escapara de el y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Confundida, la morena hundió su rostro en el pecho de el, aspiro su dulce aroma profundamente, como echaría de menos su olor.

- Por que has creído que te dejaría en este lugar?- murmuro a su oído el Youkai. Rin levanto la mirada emocionada mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- Me llevaras contigo?- pregunto ansiosa, mientras apretaba los ropajes del chico entre sus manos.

- Conoces esa respuesta- respondió en un susurro, acercándose lentamente a ella. Beso con delicadeza su cuello y la sintió estremecer- quieres venir conmigo?- cuestiono mientras tomaba la barbilla de ella en su mano.

- Claro- respondio entrecortadamente, su respiración se había agitado por unos momentos- yo iré a donde tu vayas.

- Nunca vuelvas a pensar que quiero dejarte atrás, por que jamás lo hare- afirmo Sesshoumaru firmemente. Paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y la encamino hacia el claro del bosque donde se encontraba el lago. Dispuesto a pasar un momento inolvidable, disfrutando de su felicidad.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

- Souta ya debemos irnos, que es eso que deseas darme?- pregunto insistente Kagome a su hermano, quien los había detenido de regresar a la época antigua, alegando que tenía que darle algo.

- Espera un poco mas hermana- respondió el joven desde algún lugar de la casa.

- Que es lo que querrá darle a Kagome esta vez?- Inuyasha se encontraba cerca del pozo, con un pie sobre la orilla, preparado para saltar en el, se encontraba desesperado por volver. Kagome tamborileaba con el pie la madera suave del piso de entrada su casa.

- Souta!- insistió ella, con aquel tono de voz que utilizaba solo para apresurar a su hermano. El muchacho intuyo nada bueno en aquel grito y bajo apresuradamente con dos paquetes envueltos en papel brillante y adornados por grandes moños. Al verlos, la muchacha perdió todo su enojo y sonrió abiertamente.

- Disculpa hermana, pero no había terminado de envolverlos- se disculpo extendiendo los dos regalos hacia Kagome.

- No te preocupes Souta, muchas gracias, se los daré de tu parte- contesto la morena besando a su hermano en la frente a modo de despedida.

- Mama te ha dado los suyos?- pregunto el chico pensativo.

- Si, se te adelanto desde hace mucho- respondió ella riendo mientras torcía los ojos en un gesto divertido- bueno, nos veremos hermano.

- Cuídense mucho hermana- Souta acompaño a su hermana hasta el templo donde se encontraba el viejo pozo devora huesos y observo como ambos se perdían en las profundidades, emitiendo un tenue resplandor- y cuiden de ellos también.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Rin veía el perfecto reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo en la superficie del lago. Su largo cabello, negro como la noche, suave como la seda, emitiendo tenues brillos grisáceos conforme a la dirección de los rayos solares. Su piel sonrosada, como la crema de fresas, sus labios, tiernos y carnosos, propios de su edad, en la plenitud de la juventud. Sus achocolatados ojos recorrían con la mirada la circular figura de sus senos, que a pesar de no ser inmensos, tenían un tamaño considerable.

Se llevo las manos a la nuca para apartar un largo mechón de cabello que le causaba picazón por la humedad, en ese momento, sintió la suave piel como marfil de Sesshoumaru, a sus espaldas. Rodeo con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la chica a lo que ella respondió aproximándose más a él. Los labios del youkai recorrieron el hueco de su cuello, rozando con la lengua la enrojecida piel de Rin, quien ya se sentía un poco agitada.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru ascendieron hasta sus pechos, comenzando a masajearlos con cuidado, hasta tomar sus pezones para acariciarlos suavemente. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la morena que suspiro ante las caricias que se le proporcionaban.

El youkai motivado por el placer que le causaba a su niña bajo lentamente una mano, acariciándole el vientre, la cadera, hasta llegar finalmente al objetivo de sus deseos. Introdujo con cuidado los dedos dentro de la intimidad de Rin. Concentrándose en el punto exacto de placer.

Ella emitió un sonoro jadeo, arqueando la espalda. Sesshoumaru no ceso en su tarea, besando, lamiendo y acariciando. Mientras sentía la humedad crecer entre sus dedos, fue consciente de la erección en su miembro. Concentrándose en lo que haría, la chica, con destreza, alcanzo la dureza del youkai, masajeándolo rítmicamente, así los dos, enlazados en el placer, disfrutaron las caricias mutuas, entre respiraciones aceleradas, jadeos y exclamaciones.

Sin poder resistir ya mas, Sesshoumaru dejo libre de su placentera prisión a Rin, separándole un poco las piernas, la penetro desde atrás, la humedad en la intimidad de la chica provoco en el electrizantes descargas de éxtasis, sujetándola con delicadeza, la penetro una y otra vez.

Rin respiraba aceleradamente, jadeando, pidiéndole con dulzura al youkai que no se detuviera, que la amara una y otra vez, lo cual lo motivaba a seguir adelante.

Todo el amor y la pasión que había sentido durante años por esa pequeña, ahora no estaba dispuesto a reprimirlo, había tomado la decisión inconscientemente desde que la había recuperado. Ella sería su mujer, su esposa y no le importaba nada más, nadie volvería a llevársela de su lado. Y él, la amaría y la desearía una y otra vez.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- No crees que debimos regresar a la aldea primero? Comprobar cómo esta todo por allá y ver como se encuentra esa chiquilla?- pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome mientras corría presuroso por un prado, cargando a la chica en su espalda y llevando numerosos paquetes en las manos.

- No, necesito verlos y saber que están bien- respondió la morena con cara de preocupación- tu sabes que Sango y Miroku…

- Acaso no confías en ellos?

- No es eso, es solo que no me gustaría que estuvieran en riesgo.

- Bueno, bueno ya, mira ahí está la aldea- frente a ellos, hacia el horizonte se recortaba una pequeña aldea, con casas pintorescas, gente trabajando en las calles de tierra, campesinos en los campos y mujeres cuidando de niños.

- Señor Inuyasha, señora Kagome, que gusto verlos de nuevo- saludo un residente del lugar a la pareja- el monje Miroku y la señora Sango están en el templo, ya sabe, época de limpieza.

- Gracias señor Tachibana- respondió Kagome mientras Inuyasha seguía de camino al templo, saludando al hombre con un gesto. Ambos se dirigieron al fondo de la aldea, donde destacaba un enorme templo shintoísta. Al llegar al final de las escaleras el chico bajo a la morena, que se estiro momentáneamente.

- Tío Inuyasha, tía Kagome- una niña de unos seis años corría hacia ellos. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de un azul profundo, vestida con un sencillo kimono.

- Hola Mirosa, donde están tus padres?- pregunto Kagome abrazándola.

- Dentro, limpiando- la pequeña observo los paquetes que Inuyasha llevaba en las manos- son para ellos?

- También hay para ti- respondió el hanyou señalando algunos.

- Que bien, que bien!- grito la niña corriendo hacia el templo y llamando a sus padres.

Los dos entraron al lugar, siguiendo a la pequeña Mirosa, que ya traía de la mano a su madre. Sango ahora tenía una apariencia más madura, su cabello aun era largo y en esos momentos vestía ropas de trabajo, con un pañuelo sujeto en la cabeza.

- Volvieron pronto- saludo la chica acariciando el cabello de su hija.

- Inuyasha estaba intranquilo, quería verlos- respondió Kagome sonriendo.

- Eres la peor de todas las mentirosas – susurro el ojimiel sonriendo burlonamente y mirando alrededor- donde está Miroku?

- Esta orando por la prosperidad de las cosechas- la niña jalaba del pantalón a su madre- ya sabes, ya es temporada.

- Mira mama, el tío Inuyasha tiene regalos para mí- exclamaba con alegría.

- No todos son para ti, Miro- le reprendió la muchacha. En ese momento, unos pasos resonaron en un pasillo junto al salón principal donde se encontraban. Una puerta se abrió intempestivamente y dos figuras se abalanzaron sobre Inuyasha haciéndolo caer al piso y muchos regalos fueron a dar a distintos lugares.

- Los extrañábamos mucho- corearon musicalmente dos voces infantiles, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza al hanyou.

- Yo también- respondió Inuyasha. Los tres se levantaron con torpeza. Las dos pequeñas figuras resultaron ser una niña y un niño de unos ocho años. La pequeña de cabello plateado y ojos chocolate, vestía un kimono rosado con pequeñas mariposas blancas. Habría pasado por una chiquilla normal, a no ser por las pequeñas orejas de perro que sobresalían de su cabeza. Se quedo junto al ojimiel, quien la cargo encima con mucha facilidad.

- Que sucede Izayoi?- pregunto el muchacho.

- Papa, Inutaisho se la paso molestándome- respondió la pequeña haciendo pucheritos.

- "Papa, Inutaisho se la paso molestándome"- imito el pequeño en tono burlón. Tenía la misma edad que su hermana y eran casi idénticos, solo que su cabello era negro y los ojos ámbar, pero las orejas de perro sobresalían igualmente de su cabeza. El chiquillo se acerco hacia Kagome que sonreía muy feliz- lo que pasa es que eres una llorona.

- Suficiente los dos- les reprendió el hanyou- saben que no me gusta que discutan- ambos hermanos se miraron primero y luego a su padre, finalmente asintieron. Izayoi bajo de los brazos de Inuyasha y se acerco a un enorme regalo envuelto en papel rojo.

- Son para nosotros?- pregunto emocionada.

- Y para Mirosa- aclaro Kagome. Mientras los niños corrían hacia los regalos esparcidos, Sango se acerco a sus amigos.

- Se ven tan felices, es una lástima que no puedas llevarlos a tu época Kagome.

- Supongo que al haber nacido en la época antigua, es realmente aquí a donde pertenecen- suspiro momentáneamente, enseguida agrego- venimos para llevarlos de vuelta a la aldea, gracias por cuidarlos amiga- la castaña asintió a la morena, sosteniendo su mirada.

- No solo han venido por ellos verdad? Sucedió algo mas con Rin?

- Necesitamos que nos ayuden- fue Inuyasha esta vez quien hablo, adelantándose a Kagome- pensamos decirle toda la verdad, incluyendo lo que sabemos de ella.

- Sospechan algo?

- Sospechamos algo sobre ella, relacionado a mi mundo- las miradas de Sango y Kagome se encontraron por unos instantes.

- De acuerdo, les ayudaremos, espero que todo salga bien y que todo se aclare para ella- la ex cazadora se dirigía hacia la otra habitación- también espero que la situación no se salga de control.

La verdad es algo que tarde o temprano sale a flote, puede ocultarse por un tiempo, pero es algo inevitable, algo que siempre se conoce.

Mientras Inuyasha observaba a sus hijos jugar, se preguntaba cual sería ahora el destino de su hermano. Pensaba en sus hijos, que aunque eran un poco diferentes, al fin y al cabo eran gemelos y se aceptaban, luego pensó en el mismo y en Sesshoumaru en lo parecidos que eran y en como el destino los había obligado a odiarse.

A veces la vida juega unas cartas muy crueles.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Pues no, no soy una alucinación, ni un fantasma, ni siquiera producto de sus imaginaciones queridas mías, en realidad soy yo y como ven he vuelto para seguir con esta historia y darle un fin decente (pero eso todavía nos llevara tiempo.

Antes que nada, las extrañe a todas ustedes hermosas, que leían esta historia cada vez que mi mente perversa tenia nuevas ideas y publicaba nuevos episodios, unas inmensas disculpas por el tiempo que me tomo actualizar la historia de nuevo pero déjenme comentarles que sucedió.

Hace un par de años, WizardPotter descubrió un nuevo mundo-genero de los otakus que es muy traumatizante y se dedico a escribir historias de ese género (que no muchas personas lo ven como algo bien) mi madre me descubrió y al pensar que no estaba muy normal me metió a un hospital psiquiátrico con la esperanza de que me regenerara, a base de terapia de electroshocks que en lugar de componerme me dejaron peor, finalmente me hice la curada y hace un par de días me soltaron con nuevas ideas en mi cabeza… nah es broma.

Lo que paso en realidad es que por problemas familiares, de amor y mi incapacidad con los estudios, tuve una crisis de aquellas crisis que te quitan las ganas de todo (son horribles y no se las deseo a nadie) decidí por consiguiente tomarme un descanso (muuuuy prolongado) y deje de lado muchas cosas (aun lo sigo lamentando) finalmente mi vida a encontrado rumbo de nuevo y estoy retomando las cosas que valen mucho la pena retomar (como esta historia por ejemplo) y esa fue la triste historia del porque su servidora se perdió durante mucho tiempo.

Bien ahora, quizá algunas de ustedes saben que el manga de Inuyasha (la historia original) ya dio fin (donde el anime se quedo ni a la mitad de la historia escrita) y pues quiero hacer un fe de erratas de dos cositas (de las cuales me di cuenta releyendo).

Primera: Nuestro villano en realidad es Majuu, ya que si son observadoras yo me cuatrapee y en los últimos capítulos escribía el nombre de Makura (mi error discúlpenme, disculpen que Makura está muerto, Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo de el) ahora, quisiera que ustedes me dijeran si desean que siga llamándose Makura (para que no se desacostumbren) o le escribo el nombre original (Majuu) eso lo dejo a su criterio (acepto comentarios)

Segundo: Como el manga de Inuyasha (dibujado por la excepcional Rumiko Takahashi) ya ha dado fin, sabemos o quizá no sepan algunas, que la madre de Sesshoumaru esta vivita y disfrutando de todo ( y aunque diferente a la madre que yo describo aquí es muy hermosa y tiene un carácter igual al de su hijo, de tal palo…) bien, en mi defensa puedo decir que cuando yo inicie esta historia el manga aun no había tocado el tema de la susodicha madre, así que digamos que este relato está basado en las temporadas televisadas del anime (así no hago una cambiadera de detalles) y mi historia no pierde la esencia, pero lo confirmo, LA MADRE DE SESSH ESTA VIVA! (según el argumento original)

Una vez aclarado todo lo anterior, no me resta más que seguirles pidiendo disculpas (y no me cansare de hacerlo) y agradecerles con todo mi corazón el que a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, aun había gente que se pasaba por esta historia para leerla, muchísimas gracias y las quiero mucho, nos estaremos viendo más seguido ahora, y esta historia se pondrá cada vez mejor se los prometo, palabra de exploradora jejeje XD

Ahora sí, contestando sus magníficos reviews:

**Atori-chan:** Desgraciadamente no es posible que te meta a esta historia directamente, pero puedo crear un capítulo especial donde todas las lectoras torturan cruelmente a Makura para hacerlo sufrir XD. Por el nombre de Suki (luna), como sabrás no es el verdadero nombre de la madre de Sessh pero se me hizo muy acorde =)

Ok queda oficialmente abierto el club de "Odio a Makura" que parece ser cuenta con muchos miembros gustosos de empezar con el XD, respondiendo a tu pregunta de si Sessh e Inu se pelearan por matar a nuestro villano solo puedo decirte… que lo sabremos en próximos capítulos.

Si aun sigues escribiendo tus fics con gusto iré a leerlos y te dejare reviews con mis opiniones, gracias por leer mi historia mosha, muchos besos.

**Athena Taisho:** Gracias por leer la historia nena, no te preocupes a Rin no le pasara nada grave (por el momento) pero más adelante ya veremos.. Jejeje disculpa la tardanza y aquí está la actua (al fin)

**Flor_Haunted**: Lo sé, lo sé, los fics son como droga cada vez queremos mas y mas y MAS!!! Espera me Salí de control ya volví jejeje lo bueno que mis caps no son tan largos, siempre pienso en el bienestar de los lectores para no cansarlos, gracias por quedarte tan tarde leyendo y disculpa la tardanza por actualizar, ya no las dejare tan solas.

**La Hanyou de Inuyasha:** (si ya vez te digo que soy carismática y que todos me quieren) tu ya cállate, respondiendo a tu review claro que puedes llamarme amiga, no sé si aun te pases por aquí para revisar, espero que si porque me gusta mucho responder tus reviews (y los de tu linda conciencia) y bien en qué quedamos? (ya me cayo) pues como habrás visto, el club de "Odio a Makura" quedo oficialmente abierto para todos los miembros que quieran entrar (empezando por mi) hasta que dices algo bien, por eso de mandarme buscar pues ya no me busque que volví ya, aunque si merezco que me den zapes por estar tan ausente (me ofrezco para dárselos personalmente) que acomedida me saliste, en fin disculpa wapa por la ausencia espero que te encuentres muy bien. Por lo de mi generación pues hace mucho que ese trauma se me termino y ahora ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por tu preocupación y tu apoyo, si aun tienes curiosidad (y ganas) sigue leyendo la historia y acompañame hasta el final =) gracias por todo (y a tu conciencia ya no la regañes tanto) bien, hora de usar el bozal nuevo que compre (espera….um… um…) nos vemos mosha, cuídate.

**-Hika Sei-:** Gracias por la espera (larguísima) y prometo compensarte a ti y a todas subiendo los capítulos más seguidos gracias por seguir la historia y claro que Sessh se mostrara lindo (aunque no siempre, recuerden debemos ser fieles al personaje original) nos vemos pronto linda.

**Zakurawars:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios, y la verdad aunque siento que el lemon no se me da muy bien, me agrada que a muchas les guste como lo escribe me esforzare cada vez por escribir mejor.

**Sakura04:** Gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y créeme todas tus preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo, si no, le quito lo interesante al fic =)

**Miara Makisan:** Se que Inu no está muy completo en cuanto a sentimientos, pero recuerden que en esta historia a pasado un poco de tiempo, y como se darán cuenta en este nuevo capítulo entenderán el por qué de su nueva madurez, aunque aún sigue siendo un poco infantil en algunos aspectos. Sobre Sessh e Inu matando a Makura? Ya lo veremos más adelante =D gracias por leer la historia y esperar por tanto tiempo, saludos.

**Wyvern One:** Disculpa las faltas de ortografía, se que tiene muchas pero digamos que la ortografía y yo no somos una, me fastidia todo eso de los acentos, pero ya intento ponerlos al igual que los puntos y las comas, gracias por hacérmelo notar =)

**Mariela:** Creo que ese fin de semana estuvo muy largo -.-u disculpa, como te darás cuenta ya he explicado el por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, espero que me disculpen, y me sentiría alagada de que siguieras leyendo mi historia.

Gracias por el comentario, saludos.

Y bueno, esos fueron todos, y sinceramente espero que aun sigan leyendo mi historia, de no ser así, aun así pienso seguirla hasta terminarla, gracias por todos sus reviews se aprecian.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y porque meto más acerca de estos personajes siendo que el fic es Sessh/Rin? Simplemente porque la historia principal se centra en esta pareja, pero se me hiso divertido aclarar el paradero de los demás personajes, espero que les guste.

Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo (se los prometo por el osito Bimbo) y gracias por todo su apoyo, cuídense.


	14. CAPITULO XIV: DESTINO INCIERTO

**Summary: Como seguir ocultando lo que realmente siento por ti? Sabré realmente lo que es el amor? Esa palabra existirá para mí? Esta es una historia Sessh-Rin, cuando descubres que la persona más importante siempre ha estado a tu lado.**

**(Bla, bla, bla) Explicaciones.**

_Bla, bla, bla_** Comentarios que se hace a si mismo el personaje.**

_**Bla, bla, bla**_** Cuando habla la conciencia del personaje.**

**0o0o0o0o0o Marca el principio/final y cambios de escena.**

**Disclamair: Pues como siempre, nada es mío, solo disfruten la historia que cree jejejeje.**

**CAPITULO 14**

**DESTINO INCIERTO**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshomaru acaricio el rostro de Rin, intentando grabarse en la memoria su hermosa sonrisa carmín, antes de tener que dejarla sola una vez mas.

Odiaba apartarse de su lado para protegerla, para mantenerla alejada de todas las cosas peligrosas que la acecharían fuera de esa aldea, pero dentro de poco ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso, ya que el se encargaría de convertirla en su esposa, en su reina. Ella estaría muy protegida dentro de su palacio, con todos sus sirvientes, quienes se encargarían de cuidarla en los momentos que el no estuviera junto a ella. Su pequeña jamás conocería el miedo o el abandono de nuevo, por que el ahora estaría para siempre sosteniéndola de la mano.

- Volverás pronto?- pregunto la morena sujetándolo de la ropa.

- Lo prometo, la próxima vez que nos veamos, será el día que partirás conmigo- respondió el youkai dándole un beso en la frente- solo espera un poco mas- el rostro de la chica se ilumino al oír aquellas palabras y asintió con alegría.

- Claro que esperare a tu regreso, que espero que sea pronto- Sesshoumaru beso sus labios apasionadamente mientras acercaba el cuerpo de la chica hacia su propio cuerpo.

No quería dejar ese olor tras el, ya que lo echaba mucho de menos cuando no lo sentía cerca. Rin suspiro hondamente mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la fuerte cintura del youkai- ya te estoy extrañando- susurro ella, sintiendo como el le acariciaba el cabello y entonces desaparecía de aquella pequeña habitación, escapando por la ventana trasera, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Rin se quedo unos momentos de pie, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose mas dichosa que nunca y sin embargo, algo en su interior se removía, como si le advirtiera cosas mala, cosas que pasarían y que quizá no tuvieran remedio.

El miedo la invadió por unos minutos los cuales se le hicieron eternos, sintió que todo se estrechaba y que el pánico le atenazaba el corazón, quiso llorar y no entendió por que. _"__Ayúdeme señor Sesshoumaru!"_ escucho aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza y cerro los ojos, encunclillandose, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos, como si quisiera mantenerse unida _"El no te ayudara niña tonta, su naturaleza no le permite tener compasión hacia los de tu raza"_ las voces resonaron con fuerza, cada vez mas alto _"Ya basta por favor"_ exclamo ella suplicante, no entendía lo que sucedía, como podía sentirse tan desdichada si pronto estaría para siempre con el hombre que mas amaba _**"Por que el te traicionara"**_, susurro de nuevo aquella voz _**"No te quiere y jamás lo hará, eres una simple humana, tan común y corriente"**__"Mientes, YA DEJAME EN PAZ!"_ grito la morena en su interior, herida por aquellas palabras que no venían de nadie, pero que invadían su mente.

- Que me sucede Sesshoumaru, ayúdame a entender por favor?

**0o0o0o0o0o**

- Estoy harto de esperar, hasta cuando acabaremos con esta estupidez de una vez por todas- Makura sostenía el cadáver de un conejo entre sus manos al cual propinaba sendos bocados- quiero matar a ese desgraciado y desaparecerlo de este mundo para siempre.

- Escucha bien hanya, tu ayuda nos ha sido de utilidad y has esperado pacientemente, todos tus sacrificios serán recompensados- respondió Jaken con aquella mirada inexpresiva mientras giraba la vara de Testas en sus manos.

- El mismo sermón de siempre pero sin resultados, cuanto tiempo mas debo esperar- la espina dorsal del pequeño animal que aprisionaba crujió entre sus dedos y la cabeza fue a parar tras unos arboles, manchando con sangre algunas piedras.

- Solo un día más, mi estimado Makura- los ojos del hanya se abrieron de par en par dejando caer los restos de su presa.

- Hablas en serio, quieres decir que mañana por fin… yo…

- Así es, hemos derrotado las defensas de Sesshomaru, ha tomado la decisión que esperábamos, su poder se ha debilitado y además el ultimo miembro que esperábamos, por fin se ha reunido con nosotros- tres encapuchados aparecieron en el claro, junto a Jaken, sus largas túnicas ondearon libremente en el viento de primavera. El aire se torno pesado, Makura pudo sentir la concentración de poder y energía que emanaba de aquellos seres frente a él.

Por instinto se arrodillo, mirándolos fijamente y con respeto, había pasado los últimos meses recibiendo órdenes de ellos pero jamás los había visto a los tres juntos.

- Tu recompensa será suficiente para saciar tu impaciencia- la figura más cercana a él se movió rodeando a Jaken.

- Serás al fin invitado especial en nuestro festín- agrego otro con voz endulzada.

- Pero solo nosotros decidiremos quien dará el golpe final- el último de aquel grupo exclamo con voz potente y firme. A pesar de que Makura estaba en desacuerdo con lo que él había dicho, jamás lo expresaría, su propio instinto de supervivencia lo prevenía.

- Que así sea, mis señores.

- De acuerdo Makura, nuestro plan lo efectuaremos mañana, al amanecer, la emboscada se llevara a cabo en el prado que esta al norte del bosque, mientras más alejados estemos de esa maldita aldea será mejor- el youkai asintió aquellas palabras y sin pensarlo, efectuó la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hacía algún tiempo.

- Por fin me dirán quienes son ustedes y por que desean tanto acabar con Sesshomaru?

- No te pases de listo- exclamo molesta la figura que había rodeado a Jaken, quien ahora se encontraba a espaldas del hanya.

- Solo era una pregunta, ya que veo que ustedes no son demonios comunes y corrientes, tengo curiosidad de saber que fue lo que ese estúpido hizo para ocasionar vuestra furia.

- Todo a su debido tiempo Makura, todo a su debido tiempo- recito la persona parada tras Jaken, sin atreverse a emitir otro comentario, Makura no tuvo otra opción que aceptar lo que aquel trío le decía, después de todo por fin tendría la oportunidad de cumplir con su venganza, después de tanto tiempo de esperar y tras muchos como él les decía, "intentos inútiles" refiriéndose a todos aquellas victimas que había tenido que asesinar para llegar finalmente a su objetivo principal: Sesshomaru.

- Ahora necesitamos aclarar algunos detalles finales, te veremos mañana, llega temprano o deberemos empezar sin ti- los tres desaparecieron del lugar, dejando tras de sí, como siempre lo hacían, al vigilante Jaken.

- Quienes son ustedes…- murmuro Makura mirando de reojo al pequeño youkai, quien permanecía mirando atentamente siempre hacia la misma dirección, con la misma mirada de vigilia, esperando el momento adecuado y ese momento seria al día siguiente cuando todos los sueños e ilusiones se romperían en mil pedazos..

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La casa parecía vacía y abandonada, desde que habían partido hace un par de semanas atrás, pero ahora, con la presencia de Izayoi e Inutaisho se encontraba más animada.

Kagome se encargaba de encender el fuego para preparar la cena y beber u poco de té. Inuyasha había salido a buscar leña desde hacía unos momentos pero no se sentía sola, no solo sus hijos le hacían compañía, también Sango la observaba mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para la comida. Mirosa jugaba alegremente con los gemelos, corriendo por todo el lugar.

- Izayoi si rompes eso ya no te daremos mas regalos- reprendió la morena a la niña, quien en venganza a una travesura de su hermano, le había lanzado una pequeña muñeca.

- Lo siento mama- respondió la chiquilla mientras jalaba las orejas de Inutaisho.

- Cuando hablaremos con Rin?- pregunto Sango mientras peinaba el cabello de su hija.

- Hemos pensado que lo mejor sería decírselo mañana por la mañana, ya que ahora es muy tarde, y recuerda que no sabemos qué clase de reacción tendrá.

- Kagome, por que tomaron la decisión de contarle todo, incluso acerca de ti?- la ex cazadora observaba con detenimiento a su amiga, era muy extraño que ella quisiera contarle su secreto aunque fuera a Rin, a quien solo había visto un par de veces durante la casería de los fragmentos de Shikon , en las ocasiones que se habían encontrado con Sesshomaru. Debía existir algún motivo especial para querer arriesgarse de esa manera.

- Como te lo explicamos hacia tiempo, sospechamos que Rin perdió todos sus recuerdos acerca de Sesshomaru, y parece ser que estuvo mucho tiempo alejada de el, quizá si le contamos lo que sabemos de ella, por fin decida abrirse a nosotros y aclararnos que fue lo que sucedió.

- Entiendo eso, pero, por que debes contarle que vienes de otro mundo?

- Por que Inuyasha sospecha, que Rin ha estado en mi tiempo- Sango observo sorprendida a Kagome, sin poder creer lo que había oído.

- No puede ser, pero, como seria eso posible?

- Quizá Rin encontró el pozo y cayó en el, así pudo golpearse la cabeza y perder la memoria.

- Pero eso no explica cómo pudo pasar a tu mundo, ella pertenece aquí, además no posee fragmentos de la perla.

- Inuyasha cree que existe la posibilidad de que al haber pasado tiempo con Kohaku, quien poseía un fragmento, un poco de la magia haya quedado en ella, pero son solo conjeturas por eso necesitamos saber lo que ella sabe- las dos mujeres permanecieron ensimismados por un momento, cada una de ellas pensando en sus propias teorías.

- Viene papa, viene papa- corearon al unisonó los gemelos mientras corrían hacia la entrada de la casa. Inuyasha no se veía aun, pero Kagome estaba segura de que sus hijos no mentían ya que los pequeños podían olfatearlo. Pocos minutos transcurrieron hasta que el hanyou entro al lugar cargando un gran bulto de leños, a su lado, Miroku sujetaba otro bulto.

El monje no había cambiado mucho de su tiempo de juventud, ahora tenía un aire de más madurez y su pelo era tan largo que casi le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, siempre sujeto con una liga. Ambos chicos dejaron sus cargas en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros del fuego.

- Otousama **(Padre en japonés)** encontró mucha leña- coreo Mirosa mientras se acercaba a su padre y este la tomaba en brazos.

- Tu tío Inuyasha consiguió mas- aclaro Miroku levantando a su hija en el aire y dándole vueltas.

- Porque papa es muy fuerte- exclamo Izayoi abrazándose a una pierna del hanyou.

- Esta bien, ahora que ya tenemos con que mantener el fuego, hagamos una cena deliciosa y luego todos iremos a la cama- dijo Kagome sonriendo alegremente. Se acerco al fogón dispuesta a empezar su labor.

- Y cuando conoceremos a la tía Rin?- pregunto Inutaisho curioso. Los adultos se observaron sorprendidos entre sí, jamás imaginaron que los pequeños terminarían relacionando a Rin como familia de ellos.

- Eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana Inu- respondió la morena sonriéndole al chiquillo.

- Ya quiero conocerla, hablan tanto de ella- Izayoi observo a sus padres con ojos curiosos. Era verdad, ambos habían hablado tanto de ella durante los últimos meses que era de esperarse que los niños sintieran curiosidad por verla al fin.

- Ya verán que les simpatizara mucho, ella es muy linda- Kagome acaricio el cabello de su hija mientras la pequeña asentía. Los tres niños se alejaron un poco para jugar entre ellos, mientras dejaban a sus padres ocuparse de lo demás.

- Inuyasha ya me conto todo- aclaro Miroku, sentándose junto a Sango y sujetándole la mano- será interesante saber como la pequeña pudo llegar hasta tu época Kagome.

- Hay algo que aun me tiene confundido, es la parte más difícil del enigma que aun no puedo revelar- todos miraron al hanyou esperando por mas explicación- en una ocasión ella menciono a una mujer, a su maestra, parece que vivió con ella durante un tiempo, tiempo que supongo fue cuando perdió sus recuerdos y no estuvo con Sesshomaru, pero… si ese es el caso, esa mujer fue quien la llevo a la otra época? Eso quiere decir que no solo Kagome puede utilizar el portal, si no también otra persona de su mundo- la morena observaba estupefacta a Inuyasha, si era verdad lo que el suponía, quien podría ser esa otra persona? Acaso seria alguien de su familia? O había más personas en su tiempo capaces de utilizar el pozo.

- No puedo imaginar quien es o fue esa mujer, ya que Rin asegura que Sesshomaru la mato…

- Ella dijo que era una sacerdotisa, la mejor de todas las épocas- susurro Inuyasha pensativamente.

- Alguna vez les menciono su nombre?- pregunto interesada Sango.

- Kiramaru… la llamo Kiramaru sensei- respondió Kagome automáticamente.

- Kiramaru sensei…- Miroku se quedo pensativa, sabía que el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte, pero no podía recordar de donde.

- La conoces?- pregunto la ex cazadora interesada.

- Su nombre me suena, vagamente familiar, pero no sé…

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, esperemos a mañana para poder hablar con ella, así aclararemos las cosas entre todos y podremos ayudarle a la pequeña a recuperar sus recuerdos- los amigos asintieron convencidos, sin embargo, el monje permaneció pensativo por unos momentos hasta que finalmente dijo.

- Inuyasha, el templo de Kikyo aun permanece intacto?

- Así es, por que lo preguntas- el rostro del hanyou se lleno de confusión.

- Como sacerdotisa, ella debe de tener información almacenada sobre otros monjes, sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, quiero investigar un poco si me lo permites, ya que se que Kiramaru lo conozco, pero no sé exactamente de donde.

- No hay problema, investiga todo lo que desees, eso podría ayudarnos cuando hablemos con Rin- Miroku asintió y tras darle un beso a Sango, salió del lugar para dirigirse al templo, donde anteriormente Kikyo guardaba la perla de Shikon. Mientras se dirigía a ese recinto sagrado pensaba cada vez más sobre aquella misteriosa mujer que Rin llamaba maestra, y no podía dejar de decirse a sí mismo que el nombre de Kiramaru no le daba buena espina, al contrario, lo hacía preocuparse de sobremanera, porque sentía que esa mujer no era nada bueno, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Una fría brisa soplaba a través de la ventana. Rin se encogía en su futon, dando vueltas y vueltas, tenía la frente perlada en sudor a pesar del frio que hacia afuera. No dejaba de escuchar aquellas voces que la torturaban desde que Sesshomaru se había ido esa tarde. _**"No te ama" "Solo juega contigo" "Humana tonta, humana débil" "Te dejara atrás" "Te dejo hace mucho, no te busco, se olvido de ti" "Asesino, el es un asesino…"**_ sus ojos se movían frenéticamente tras los parpados, las voces resonaban una tras otra ininterrumpidamente, se sentía perdida, sentía que su cuerpo la abandonaba, que su ser ya no era más su ser, quiso gritar y no pudo, quiso desgarrarse el pecho para encontrar su corazón y descubrir que seguía siendo ella misma, quería proteger su corazón, el amor que sentía por Sesshomaru, todo lo que había pasado con él _"Y todo lo que pasare…" _pensó desesperadamente aferrándose a esa idea con todas sus fuerzas, pero un chasquido sonó en su mente y sintió como su voluntad abandonaba su cuerpo _"NO, NOOO"_ exclamo con horror dentro de su cabeza _"Que me pasa?…."_ Su voz se fue extinguiendo poco a poco y sintió como el control sobre su cuerpo desaparecía repentinamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero ahora ya no era ella, su cuerpo pertenecía a otra persona, a la misma persona que mantenía aprisionado el cuerpo de Jaken.

- Perfecto…-susurro Rin con malicia mientras sonreía diabólicamente- se levanto del futon y se estiro para mirarse- no esta tan mal para ser una simple mujer- se acerco hasta el armario donde solía guardar sus pocas pertenencias, del fondo saco un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, el arma que había traído con ella cuando llegara por primera vez a este mundo – el espectáculo comienza- colocándose el carcaj en la espalda y sosteniendo el arco entre sus manos, la chica salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia el bosque, y hacia mas allá de ese lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La vela del santuario con la que había leído casi toda la noche estaba a punto de consumirse, pero Miroku seguía firme en su búsqueda y no quería darse por vencido, deseaba estar informado sobre el asunto antes de ir hablar con Rin, ya que esa misteriosa sacerdotisa seguía intrigándolo.

A pesar de que los escritos que Kikyo había almacenado tenían mucha información no lograba encontrar nada sobre esa mujer.

El sol salía espléndidamente iluminando todo a su alrededor cuando repentinamente el monje capto unas pocas y bien precisas palabras en un pergamino que había tomado por casualidad, allí estaba impreso el nombre de Kiramaru, pero no exactamente en la información que él deseaba. La sangre se le helo en las venas y de repente lo recordó todo, ahora comprendía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, ya había leído sobre esa mujer anteriormente pero no lo había relacionado, ya que aquella criatura no tenía relación con las sacerdotisas.

- No puede ser- exclamo Miroku colocándose de pie. Apago la vela rápidamente y se dirigió a casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, debía transmitir lo que sabía y debían hablar con Rin lo más rápido posible.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

- Jaken- exclamo Sesshomaru viendo a su sirviente. El pequeño youkai lo observaba desde la sombra de un gran árbol, con la mirada completamente perdida _"Sabia que algo no andaba bien"_ pensó para sí mismo, ya se había percatado desde hacía un tiempo que algo raro le sucedía a Jaken, pero no sabía hasta que punto había llegado todo- quien eres?- pregunto fríamente Sesshomaru avanzando con cautela hacia el sapo.

- De que habla amo bonito- exclamo repentinamente el pequeño youkai, enfocando la mirada de nuevo.

- Ya basta de engaños, sé que no eres Jaken, pero dime, porque has posesionado el cuerpo de mi sirviente, que esperas lograr con eso?- pregunto despectivamente el demonio.

- Veo que ya no tiene canso fingir más si ya te has percatado de mi presencia, no he de negarte que este pequeño parasito me ha servido de mucha ayuda, todo ha sido de ayuda para nuestro plan.

- Y cuál es ese plan?- pregunto el Sesshomaru sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Acorralarte y terminar contigo de una buena vez- exclamo el poseso. Los tres encapuchados se materializaron tras Jaken, y Makura los acompañaba. Sesshomaru observo al grupo que tenía delante, con una expresión de total indiferencia, no necesitaba ver las caras de los encapuchados para reconocerlos, podía identificar aquel aroma desde la distancia donde estaba.

- Interesante, de que crimen se me acusa para que vengan ajusticiarme, o todo esto es por el territorio?- pregunto con odio el youkai.

- Pueden ser ambas cosas señor del este- puntualizo uno de ellos sin moverse de su lugar.

- Todo es Tenshuu **(Castigo del cielo en japonés)** - respondió otro.

- Acaso creen que podrán contra mí, solo porque son cuatro- una sonrisa burlona cruzo el bello rostro del youkai, el ambiente se tenso mas a los alrededores. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, incluso el movimiento de los habitantes del bosque había cesado, lo que se avecinaba era algo realmente grave, pero Sesshomaru no temía a nada, porque él, era el gran Taiyoukai del este y no se dejaría vencer por aquellos monigotes.

- Sabemos que podremos contra ti, por que poseemos un arma sumamente poderosa y efectiva- se burlo uno de ellos, acercándose un poco más a Jaken.

- Quisiera ver esa fabulosa arma que poseen, no creo que sea ese inútil hanya que los acompaña ya que les advierto que no hace gran daño, es un inútil- enfatizo con crueldad mientras Makura siseaba desde su lugar y se encontraba dispuesto abalanzarse contra el enemigo que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, uno de aquellos entes lo retuvo en su lugar.

- Ya veremos- la burla se reflejo en las palabras de otro de los encapuchados. Sesshomaru estaba preparado para cualquier ataque que le pudieran lanzar o por lo menos en eso confiaba él. En ese momento, de entre los arboles una flecha salió disparada directamente hacia el youkai, el objeto estaba envuelto en llamas azules, si él no hubiera actuado por puro reflejo la flecha se encontraría incrustada en su costado dejándolo mal herido, ya que aquella flecha era sagrada.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron desmesuradamente mirando hacia la dirección de donde había salido ese proyectil, la delicada figura femenina emergió de entre los árboles, sosteniendo el arco en las manos, apuntándole directamente a él. No necesito verla para reconocerla, ya que había olido su aroma antes de poder observarla con sus ojos, Rin lo miraba burlonamente, casi con desprecio y aquello, fue suficiente para hacerle sentir que su corazón se desgarraba en dos y que el mundo a su alrededor se congelaba por completo…

El destino finalmente los había alcanzado…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien bien regrese y aquí ando de nuevo jejeje, intente no tardarme tanto pero me fue imposible por razones escolares (al fin termine con mis trabajos finales y ya no me volveré loca de nuevo) ahora tengo las vacaciones de verano por delante y eso quiere decir que ahora actualizare más rápido, así que no desesperen.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que la historia casi llega a su fin por más que intente alargarla, lo intentare se los prometo, pero no creo que la alargue mucho, ya que estoy siguiendo la línea de historia que trace hace tiempo cuando pensé en este fanfic y resulta que ya casi todo termina, solo espero que me acompañen hasta el final.

Notaran algunos cambios en los nombres, estoy intentando corregirlos y escribirlos correctamente así que no piensen que estoy disléxica solo trato de corregir mis errores jejeje XD también decidí dejar el nombre de Makura (para ya no complicarnos mucho)

Me alegro mucho que algunos sigan leyendo la historia, eso me puso muy feliz, se los agradezco infinitamente y los quiero mil, ahora respondiendo sus lindos reviews:

**LauAkiko****:** Gracias por leerme, y claro que continuare, disculpa la tardanza bonita =)

**.- Hika Sei-.** Lo sé niña, el ultimo review que me dejaste fue hace cuatro años y aun así sigues leyéndome, gracias linda, eso me pone muy feliz. Créeme que intente seguir adelante para regresar con esta historia ya que quería terminarla y no dejarla incompleta. Te prometo que pronto subiré otro capítulo, gracias por todo.

**Blackyris239**: Pues claro que Sessh se iba a dar cuenta, no es tonto, solo está un poco distraído por su Rin XD y con respecto a ella, claro que tiene poderes y… espera a los próximos capítulos que habrá sorpresas jejeje, sí, yo no sabía lo de la mama de Sessh si no, no la habría matado. Gracias por leerme linda, se agradece mucho tu apoyo.

**Athena Taisho****:** Jejeje gracias por seguirme leyendo niña. La verdad que si fue muy dura esa etapa negra de mi vida, estuve como en estado catatónico sin querer hacer nada, pero pues ya regrese, me sobrepuse y me propuse seguir adelante con los proyectos que había abandonado y aquí seguiré hasta que le dé fin. Por lo de no ser dura con Sessh por el momento no puedo prometerte eso, ya verás porque razón en próximos capítulos, cuídate y gracias por tu review.

**Karin rakuen**: Me da gusto que la historia te haya gustado, eso me pone muy contenta y me alienta a seguir adelante. Aunque parece que la historia ya va a terminar no se preocupen intentare alargarla todo lo que pueda, y me esmerare en darles el mejor de los finales, gracias por leerme y por tu valioso review =)

Gracias a todos, los review son el alimento de mi imaginación, ya estoy pensando en lo que escribiré en el próximo capítulo y ya verán que pronto estará por aquí otro cap. (ahora que tengo tiempo libre)

Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus comentarios, no olviden dejar para este nuevo capítulo, recuerden que la critica engrándese (siempre y cuando no sean insultos XD) cuídense los aprecio, nos vemos próximamente con la actua, chau!


End file.
